Mittelerde wir kommen!
by Trio Infernale
Summary: Was passiert, wenn drei sehr gut über Herr der Ringe informierte Mädels in Mittelerde landen? Sie lassen die verschiedensten Völker ein ums andere Mal verwirrt zurück... Wird gerade überarbeitet...
1. Reise ins Teletubbieland

**Reise ins Teletubbieland**

„Achtung Josie!" „Aus dem Weg, da kommt ein Ball!" „AU!"

„Au, mein Kopf! Ronny, warum kannst du nicht einmal einen ganz normalen Weg nach Hause gehen wie andere Leute auch? Warum musst du immer am Fußballplatz vorbeimarschieren und uns somit in Lebensgefahr bringen?", stöhnte Nova und rieb sich ihre Stirn, auf der sich in kürzester Zeit eine wunderbare Beule breit machen würde. „Also wirklich Ronny! Pass doch auf! Du bist immer so aggressiv und übermotiviert. Ich möchte lebend nach Hause kommen! Nur weil du einen Fußball siehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du uns über den Haufen rennen musst!", beschwerte sich auch Josie und sah die Beschuldigte anklagend an. Diese rieb sich zwar ebenfalls ihren Kopf, doch im Gegensatz zu ihren zwei Freundinnen schien dieser Zusammenstoß ihre Laune nicht getrübt zu haben. „Was heißt hier aggressiv und übermotiviert? Was kann ich denn bitteschön dafür, wenn du im Weg stehst? Außerdem kann man doch nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wenn sich ein Ball selbständig macht. Da muss man doch einfach eingreifen!", ließ sie sich nicht beeindrucken und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. „Habt euch nicht so! Weiter geht's! Wir sind gleich zu H…" Verwirrt blickte Ronny um sich und griff sich dann wieder an den Kopf. „Der Zusammenstoß muss doch heftiger gewesen sein, als ich gedacht habe", murmelte sie vor sich hin. So wie es aussah sollte sie sich auf schnellstem Wege zu einem Arzt begeben, da sie um sich herum nicht wie erwartet den Fußballplatz in der Nähe ihres Hauses, sondern einen Wald sah. Sie hatte zwar noch nie eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt und wusste daher auch nicht, ob man davon Wahrnehmungsstörungen oder Halluzinationen bekommen konnte, doch irgend so etwas in der Art musste es wohl sein. „He Nova, bring mich doch bitte zu einer Bank, ich muss mich dringend hinsetzen", bat sie ihre Freundin um Hilfe, doch diese reagierte nicht. „Nova? Josie?", versuchte Ronny es noch einmal. Doch die zwei Gestalten, mit denen sie vergeblich versuchte Kontakt aufzunehmen, saßen nur mit offenen Mündern da. „Was ist denn los?", wunderte sich die Fußballfanatische und stupste Nova vorsichtig an. „Was?", fragte diese abwesend, um nach einer kurzen Pause weiterzureden, „Ronny, siehst du, was ich sehe?" „Nova Schatz, ich habe keine Ahnung was du siehst, darum kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, ob ich dasselbe sehe oder nicht", antwortete das Mädchen trocken. „Ich glaube, du hast meinen Kopf kaputt gemacht! Ich sehe Wald! Aber ich sollte hier keinen Wald sehen…", redete Nova monoton und wie in Trance weiter. „Tja, dann geht's dir so wie mir", kam die Stimme von Ronny zurück, die sich inzwischen zu Josie gesetzt hatte, die es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden, sondern immer noch perplex dasaß. „Josie? Siehst du auch einen Wald um dich herum? Und sitzt du auch auf einem Weg?", versuchte Ronny ihr Glück bei der kleinen Dunkelhaarigen. Diese reagierte nur mit einem Kopfnicken. „Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los? Wo sind wir? Warum sind wir hier? Und wie sind wir hierher gekommen?", wurde der Lockenkopf langsam aber sicher ärgerlich. Sie hasste es, wenn Dinge geschahen, die sie nicht erklären konnte und diese Situation war definitiv unerklärlich. Wie konnten sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr am Fußballplatz neben all den Fußballern sein, sondern mitten in einem unbekannten Wald? Na ja, vielleicht war sie ja bewusstlos und hatte jetzt so was wie einen Traum. Konnten Bewusstlose überhaupt träumen? Fragen über Fragen…

Plötzlich kam Leben in Josie. Sie stand auf und begann in einem Wahnsinnstempo den Weg ein Stück vor und dann wieder zurück zu laufen. „Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert? Wie kommen wir hier wieder weg? Was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind im Auenland! Wir sind verloren! Wir werden sterben! Wir…", begann sie hysterisch zu kreischen. „Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal wieder. So schlimm wird's schon nicht sein!", versuchte Ronny ihre Kollegin zu beruhigen. „Was hast du gesagt?", wollte Nova plötzlich wissen. „Was genau meinst du? Dass wir verloren sind oder dass wir sterben werden?", wollte Josie immer noch hysterisch wissen. „Nichts von beidem, was hast du davor gesagt? Wir sind im Auenland?!", wiederholte die immer noch am Boden Sitzende einen Satz, der in der Panik ihrer Freundin fast untergegangen wäre. „Was? Auenland? Hab ich das gesagt? Das kann nicht sein! Obwohl…", verwirrt brach Josie ab und wurde langsamer. Ein bisschen ängstlich, aber doch neugierig sah sie sich um. Plötzlich blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und holte tief Luft. Dann legte sie los: „He! Seht euch doch mal um! Erinnert euch diese Landschaft nicht an irgendwas?" Nova und Ronny sahen sich noch einmal um, diesmal aber etwas genauer als zuvor. Nach eingehender Betrachtung kam ihnen die Gegend wirklich bekannt vor. Nachdenklich blickten sie die Bäume und Sträucher an und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

Plötzlich juchzte Josie triumphierend. Wir sind wirklich im Auenland! Kennt ihr diese Gegend nicht? Na kommt schon, ich weiß, dass ihr sie kennt! „Josie, komm zur Sache!", zischte Ronny wütend. „OK, OK, ich hör ja schon auf! Also, hier ist des Rätsels Lösung! Und das ist wirklich eine tolle Lösung. Eine - " Ein warnender Blick von Ronny ließ sie schnell weiterreden. „Das sieht aus wie der Wald im Auenland! Ihr wisst schon, aus Der Herr der Ringe!" „Ja, wir wissen was Der Herr der Ringe ist, aber Josielein, das ist eine erfundene Geschichte, nicht die Wirklichkeit, wie gern du das auch hättest." Nova wollte Josie für total bescheuert und übergeschnappt erklären und ihr mitteilen, dass ihr Kopf doch etwas abbekommen hatte, doch dann klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu. Es stimmte! Es sah hier genau so aus, wie die Stelle an der die vier Hobbits aus der Geschichte den Abhang heruntergepurzelt waren und Merry sich seine Karotte gebrochen hatte! Doch das konnte gar nicht sein. Es war UNMÖGLICH! Sie konnten nicht im Auenland sein! Der Herr der Ringe war doch eine Geschichte! Ein paar tausend Wörter auf ein paar tausend Blättern Papier! Ein paar Stunden Film!

„Ja, klar! Wir sind beim Fußball-Abfangen mit den Köpfen zusammengestoßen und durch die viele freigewordene Energie in einem unwirklichen Land gelandet. Vielleicht sind wir auch nur durch ein verstecktes Portal in eine andere Dimension geraten oder wir wurden von einem Licht entführt und hierher transportiert oder die Valar haben sich einen Scherz mit uns erlaubt und wir sollen Mittelerde ein bisschen aufmischen, nein, wir wurden alle durch den Zusammenstoß getötet und Mittelerde ist unser Himmel…oder unsere Hölle, je nach dem, oder noch besser, wir haben eine Sternschnuppe gesehen und uns das gewünscht, mmh, vielleicht waren wir auch im Wald joggen und haben uns verjoggt, oder wir haben auf dem Weg nach Hause Herr der Ringe gelesen und wurden vom Buch eingesaugt. Oder wir sind bei einem Spaziergang in eine Höhle hinein und in Mittelerde wieder heraus spaziert. Oder war des doch der böse, böse Fluss, in den wir gefallen sind und der uns hier wieder ausgespuckt bzw. angeschwemmt hat. Nein Mädels, ich muss es euch sagen, ich kann es euch nicht länger verheimlichen, wir haben alle drei zusammen Selbstmord begangen. Nein, wir waren ja gar nicht deprimiert. OK, dann war es einer dieser Tornados, die es bei uns eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte, der uns aufgesaugt und hierher verfrachtet hat! Ha, jetzt hab ich's! Die ultimative Lösung: wir waren auf einer Party, einer so genannten „Convention" und als wir, gut verkleidet als Elbinnen, Hobbits oder was auch immer, wieder nach Hause gehen wollten, gab es unser gewohntes zu Hause nicht mehr, sondern nur DAS. Oder war es doch schlicht und ergreifend ein Blitz, der es auf uns abgesehen hatte? Sucht euch etwas aus", versuchte Ronny durch Sarkasmus ihre eigene Unsicherheit und Verwirrung zu überspielen. „Nein wartet! Ich mach für euch weiter: Durch irgendeinen oben genannten Zwischenfall landeten drei intelligente, witzige und absolut umwerfend aussehende Mädchen, jede bewaffnet mit ihrem eigenen Rucksack plus Inhalt, in einer schwierigen Zeit an einem seltsamen Ort - in Mittelerde um genau zu sein, zu der Zeit, als der dunkle Herrscher Sauron wieder an Macht gewann und alles in eine grooooße Dunkelheit stürzen wollte. Sie waren alle 17 Jahre alt und sehr verschieden. Eine der wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten war, dass sie alle den Film „ Der Herr der Ringe" mehrfach gesehen und auch die dazugehörigen Bücher verschlungen hatten.

Ronny, Abkürzung für Ronaldinha...Fußball...Ronaldo...ihr wisst schon...oder auch nicht…, die leidenschaftliche Fernsehsportlerin (sie hatte einfach keine Zeit sich selber sportlich zu betätigen, ehrlich!) hatte unzähmbares blond-braunes Haar. Doch allen Vorurteilen zum Trotz war sie intelligent...sehr intelligent - wenn auch ab und zu mal unlogisch. Sie hatte die wunderbare Gabe, könnte auch als schrecklicher Fluch bezeichnet werden, Grimassen aller Art zu schneiden, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Natürlich nützten ihre Freundinnen jede ihrer Grimassenattacken schamlos aus, um sie damit aufzuziehen (Nova beispielsweise verglich sie immer mit Gollum). Doch Ronny hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft Rache zu üben, denn in ihrem kleinen Kopf rotierten tagein, tagaus die Rädchen, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass sie stärker und besser als sie war. Diese Eigenschaften hatten ihr die Spitznamen „The Face" und „Die Machtbesessene" eingebrockt, was sie aber gut ertragen konnte, da sie auf ihre Grimassen eigentlich richtig stolz war. Und die Beste war sie sowieso.

Josie war die Schreckhafte der drei, was vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, dass sie die Kleinste von ihnen war. Doch was ihr an Körpergröße fehlte, füllte sie mit ihrem Mundwerk wieder auf (Schlagfertigkeit fehlte ihr jedoch in Gegenwart von männlichen Personen). Sie konnte stundenlang vor sich hin schwafeln und wenn ihr Keiner zuhören wollte, führte sie eben Selbstgespräche. Josie wirkte mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen ein wenig exotisch (und sie war MÄCHTIG stolz darauf). Und wenn man jemanden singen hörte, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass es die kleine Umweltschutzaktivistin war (jeder vermied Diskussionen mit ihr, denn sie hatte die Fähigkeit aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen).

Die absolute Optimistin war Nova. Mit ihren halb-halb Haaren (halb rot und halb braun – Josie lag ihr ständig damit in den Ohren, dass sie ihren Haaransatz endlich wieder mal neu färben sollte) zog sie schon einige Blicke auf sich, wenn auch nicht gerade bewundernde... Sie war das, was man eine Musikfanatikerin nannte und ein Tag ohne ein einziges Liedchen konnte sie zur schrecklichsten Bestie aller Zeiten machen (alle anderen waren zwar davon überzeugt, dass sie das sowieso war, doch das sagten sie lieber nicht laut). Die Ringertrainerin bildete sich schon leicht etwas auf ihre nicht vorhandene Kraft ein, doch Ronny schaffte es auf unglaublich unpädagogische Weise immer wieder, sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Auch Josie konnte Nova zum Gipfel des Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben. Doch dafür wischte die halbwegs Tapfere ihren beiden Freundinnen öfters mal mit ihren leeren Blicken und ihren wunderbaren „Ignorier – Sessions" eins aus (was Josie wiederum zum Wahnsinn trieb).

Reicht das, oder wollt ihr noch mehr hören?", beendete Ronny ihre Erzählung. „Nein danke, das reicht für den Anfang", gab Nova trocken zurück. Der Teil mit der „schrecklichsten Bestie aller Zeiten" hatte ihr gar nicht gefallen.

„Egal was passiert ist, was sollen wir jetzt machen?", war die leicht verzweifelt klingende Frage von Josie, die den Sarkasmus in Ronnys Stimme einfach ignorierte. „Keine Ahnung!", kam es von Nova zurück. „Wir könnten uns einfach ein bisschen umsehen!", schlug sie schließlich vor, „vielleicht finden wir ja doch eine ganz natürliche Erklärung dafür, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Oder wir finden noch mehrere Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass wir wirklich in Mittelerde, im Auenland sind. Und dann können wir uns ja damit beschäftigen" „Ja, ja! Unser kleiner Elbenfreak kann sich wieder einmal nicht beherrschen!", stichelte Ronny. „Du hoffst wahrscheinlich, dass wir wirklich in Mittelerde gelandet sind und dass du vielleicht sogar Legolas, den Superelben, zu sehen bekommst!" Nova würdigte sie keines Blickes. Mit ihrem unzerstörbaren Optimismus hatte sie sich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt wirklich in Mittelerde gelandet zu sein und freute sich, wie Ronny gesagt hatte, schon darauf Elben zu sehen. Und Legolas Grünblatt würde sie wirklich lieben gerne einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Bevor sie noch weiter vor sich hin träumen konnte, wurde sie von Josie angestupst: „He, lasst und hier hinaufklettern. Ich will unbedingt wissen, ob da oben wirklich das Auenland ist!" Dabei zeigte sie auf den Abhang, der sich neben ihnen erhob. Sie war im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen schon lange davon überzeugt, dass sie im Auenland waren und konnte es nur nicht mehr erwarten Frodo zu sehen. Ob er wirklich so schöne Augen hatte? Sofort begann sie hinauf zu krabbeln. Ronny hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit überlegt, dass sie das Ganze wahrscheinlich wirklich nur träumte oder sonstige Komavisionen hatte und hatte sich selber davon überzeugt, dass sie die Situation einfach so hinnehmen und annehmen würde. Im Moment sah es nämlich nicht so aus, als ob sich der Zustand (in welchem auch immer sie sich gerade befand) so schnell ändern würde.

Da sie die Sportlichste der drei war, überholte sie ihre Freundinnen mit links und so stand sie natürlich als Erste auf dem kleinen Hügel, von wo sie über ein großes Maisfeld sehen konnte. „Ach ja, das Teletubbieland", seufzte sie. „WAS!", kreischte Josie von weiter unten, „TELETUBBIELAND! Wage es nicht das Auenland TELETUBBIELAND zu nennen! Ahhhhh - !" Vor lauter Aufregung über Ronnys vernichtende Aussage war sie wieder ein Stück den Hang hinunter gerutscht und musste sich von neuem hinaufarbeiten.

Nova hatte es inzwischen auch geschafft und überblickte schnaufend die Gegend. Von unten hörten sie Josie leise vor sich hin fluchen und Ronny rief grinsend hinunter: „Komm schon Josielein! Dein angebeteter Frodo wartet schon auf dich!" „Was? Wirklich?!", kreischte die Kletterunbegabte. „Ja, klar!", stimmte Nova zu und konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen. Den Winzling konnte man einfach immer wieder verarschen. Sie glaubte doch nicht im Ernst, dass Frodo hier stehen und auf sie warten würde! Endlich war auch Josie oben angekommen und blickte sich suchend um. „Wo ist er? Wo ist er?", rief sie ganz aus dem Häuschen. Dann dämmerte es ihr. „Frodo ist gar nicht da, hab ich recht?", fragte sie leise und verbittert. Ronny sah sie nur schräg an und Nova sah das Unheil schon kommen. Und es kam. Josies Augen nahmen einen glasigen Ausdruck an und ihre Lippen wurden zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Die Linie war schon so schmal, dass sie kaum noch zu sehen war, was ein bisschen komisch aussah. „Ach Josie, überleg doch mal. Warum sollte Frodo hier auf dich warten? Der hat doch keine Ahnung dass wir hier sind. Wir haben ja selber keine Ahnung wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Außer natürlich, wir befinden uns in deinem Lieblingstraum…" Ronny versuchte vergeblich sich zu beherrschen, doch dieses lippenlose Gesicht war einfach zu komisch. Sie prustete los. Ruckartig machte die Verspottete eine 180 Grad Wende und kehrte ihren Freundinnen stocksauer den Rücken zu. Nova seufzte. „100 Punkte für unsere Intelligenzbestie. Wieder einmal hat sie es geschafft unseren Gartenzwerg tödlich zu beleidigen! Das kann ja heiter werden!", murmelte sie. Die Musikfanatikerin bemerkte leider nicht, dass sich die besagte Intelligenzbestie nach diesem Kommentar raubtierartig auf sie zu bewegte...


	2. Winzling trifft Winzling

Winzling trifft Winzling

Während Nova noch vor sich hin spottete, schlich sich Ronny von hinten an sie heran. Ihre Finger hatte sie zu Klauen gekrümmt, was ihr eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Hexe aus Schneewittchen gab. Wenn sie etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Kritik an ihrer eigenen Person. Ihre Freundin wusste das natürlich und nutzte ihr Wissen voll aus. Dabei bedachte sie (wie schon öfters) aber nicht, was das für Folgen haben konnte. Ronny setzte schon zu einem ihrer berühmten Knochenbrecher - Sprüngen an, als sich Nova plötzlich umdrehte. Josie hatte nämlich auf wundersame Weise aufgehört vor sich hin zu fluchen und hatte Ronny hinter ihr ganz böse angestarrt. Das war für unsere Möchtegernringerin DAS Alarmzeichen schlechthin. Wenn Josie nämlich einmal aufhörte zu reden, musste die Situation wirklich brenzlig sein. Nova konnte deshalb noch rechtzeitig in Verteidigungsposition gehen und den ersten Angriff von Ronny abwehren. Doch so schnell gab unsere Fernsehsportlerin mit Machtkomplex nicht auf. Das wäre ja noch schöner, sich von Nova beleidigen zu lassen! „Das wirst du büßen!", kreischte sie und ging erneut auf Nova los. Dabei probierte sie gleich ein paar Karatetricks (die absolut nichts mit Karate zu tun hatten) aus, die im Gegensatz zu Novas nicht ganz ausgereifte Ringergriffen trotzdem weitaus effektiver waren. „Nicht SCHON wieder!", seufzte Josie gelangweilt. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Ronny und Nova eine klitzekleine Auseinandersetzung hatten. Die Blitzcheckerin merkte natürlich sofort, dass ihr nicht mehr die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne (oder doch besser Streithühner?) galt und so vergaß sie ihren Groll und begann erneut zu plappern: „He, hört auf! Das ist nicht gut für euren Teint, wenn ihr euch die Gesichter zerkratzt! So findet ihr nie Verehrer!" Doch Nova und Ronny hörten ihr gar nicht zu. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich blaue Flecken zu verpassen und sich zu beschimpfen (nicht zu kratzen, wie Josie fälschlicherweise annahm, das machten doch nur Mädchen!).

Plötzlich wurden die beiden heftig gestoßen und purzelten den Abhang, den sie zuvor mühevoll erklommen hatten, wieder hinunter. Ronny nahm an, dass Josie sie hinunter geschubst hatte und brüllte: „Josie, du Giftzwerg! Was soll das! Du glaubst doch nicht etwa dass du aus dieser Sache ungeschoren davonkommst! Das gibt RACHE!" Doch plötzlich hörte sie den besagten Giftzwerg von irgendwo unter ihr piepsen: „Das war doch gar nicht ich! Oder denkst du, ich habe mich selber diesen blöden Matschhügel hinunter gestoßen?" Und von der anderen Seite knurrte jemand: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen von mir herunter zu gehen und nicht mehr in mein Ohr zu schreien? Das wäre wirklich sehr, sehr nett!" Erschrocken sprang Ronny auf. Neben ihr wurde Nova beiseite gerollt und von Josie war nur ein Bein zu entdecken, das aus einem Gewirr von Armen, Beinen und Wuschelköpfen herausragte. Nova fluchte: „Welcher Idiot war das? Mir tut alles weh! Weshalb sind wir da hinauf geklettert, wenn wir jetzt sowieso wieder hier unten liegen?" Ronny hatte inzwischen begonnen Josie auszugraben. Sie schob und zerrte hier und dort und holte ihre Freundin, die mittlerweile leicht blau angelaufen war, heraus. „Danke, danke, danke! Ich wäre fast erstickt!" Theatralisch sank sie zu Boden. Nova hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und baute sich breitbeinig vor den vier Kindern, die sich endlich entknotet hatten, auf. Denn sie wollte ihnen natürlich eine Strafpredigt halten, wie es sich für eine auszubildende Kindergärtnerin gehörte. „Ihr, ihr, ihr..."

Verwundert stellten Josie und Ronny fest, dass ihre Freundin den Mund nur noch lautlos auf und zu klappte. Ronny, begann ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit zu kichern: „Haha! Die sieht ja aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen!" Immer noch lautlos begann Nova wie wild auf die vier Gestalten zu zeigen. „Was hat sie bloß?", fragte Josie verwundert. Sie stellte sich neben Nova und betrachtete ebenfalls die vier kleinen Personen auf dem Boden, die ihrerseits ebenso verblüfft da saßen. Josies Atmen beschleunigte sich rapide: „Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!" Ronny verdrehte die Augen: „Josie, einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen! So schlimm wird's schon nicht sein!" Sie trat zu den beiden hin und musterte nun ebenfalls die vier vor sich. „Wo ist das Problem? Das sind doch nur Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin! Freut euch doch! Ihr wolltet doch sowieso ins Auenland, oder? Ähh... tja... hmm..." Sogar Ronny verschlug es die Sprache, als sie erkannte, dass das da keine Kinder, sondern vier ihnen nur all zu bekannte Hobbits waren. Minutenlang starrten sie sich nur mit großen Augen an. Es war totenstill. Nur die Blätter rauschten leise im Wind. Und ein paar Vögel zwitscherten. Und in der Nähe der Hobbits verkroch sich eine kleine Maus, die beschlossen hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr tot zu stellen brauchte. Und aus der Richtung des großen Maisfeldes war Hundegebell und Hobbitgefluche zu hören. Aber sonst war es totenstill.

Plötzlich spürten Nova und Ronny einen Luftzug und blickten verwundert zu der Stelle, an der Josie noch vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Dann schnellte ihr Blick wieder nach vorne. Was zum Teufel war das gewesen? „Oh Frodo, Frodo! Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet! Küss mich!", flüsterte die Braungelockte. „Oh mein Gott!", krächzte Nova, „sie hängt an Frodos Hals!" Der genannte Hobbit versuchte inzwischen vorsichtig, sich von diesem beängstigenden, luftabdrückenden Geschöpf zu befreien. Josie aber beherrschte den Klammergriff perfekt und sie hatte nicht vor, Frodo wieder los zu lassen. Doch mit einem hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Lass sofort meinen Herrn Frodo los!" Sam hatte sich breitbeinig vor Josie aufgebaut und versuchte sie wegzuzerren. Als Josie empört zu quietschen begann (was wirklich nicht angenehm für die Ohren war), beschloss Ronny diesem Theater ein Ende zu machen. Sie packte Sam am Arm: „Hast du ein Problem? Wage es ja nicht Josie anzufassen, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!" Erschrocken ließ Sam - der Pseudomutige - Josie los. Nova, die hinter Ronny stand, versuchte Sam zu beruhigen, indem sie mit ihrer Hand die Scheibenwischerbewegung machte und auf Ronny zeigte. Dann sagte sie: „Josie, ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr sinnvoll und bequem ist hier liegen zu bleiben. Weder für Frodo noch für dich!" Murrend und widerwillig (sie war noch nicht ganz überzeugt von Novas Argumenten) löste sich die Leidenschaftliche von Frodos Hals und rappelte sich wieder auf. Vor Verlegenheit glühend kam auch der zukünftige Ringträger wieder auf die Beine. Zur Sicherheit stellte er sich hinter Sam, Merry und Pippin und guckte ihnen über die Schulter.

Pippin, der sehr neugierig war (er war wirklich sehr neugierig - so neugierig, dass er sich schon einmal beinahe selber in die Luft gejagt hatte, als er eine von Gandalfs Raketen geklaut und ausprobiert hatte), fasste sich als erster wieder und fing an Fragen zu stellen. „Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier im Auenland?" Ohne nachzudenken (und ohne sich großartig darüber zu wundern, dass Hobbits anscheinend Deutsch sprachen) begannen die drei Mädchen alle zur gleichen Zeit zu quasseln und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertönen (es ging schließlich darum, die Hackordnung gleich von Anfang an klar zu stellen. Damit die Hobbits auch wussten, wer hier der Boss war!). Nach fünf Minuten setzte sich Merry hin und begann seine gebrochene Karotte zu verspeisen. Dabei betrachtete er die drei fremden Wesen vor sich. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihnen halten sollte. Sie waren zu groß für Hobbits, zu kahl für Zwerge, zu tollpatschig für Elben, zu quirlig für Zauberinnen (oder hießen die Hexen?) und irgendwie viel zu gepflegt für Orcs. Da blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Sie mussten Menschen sein, wenn auch ziemlich kleine. (Er hatte zwar bis auf Hobbits und Menschen noch keines dieser Geschöpfe gesehen, aber mit Erzählungen und Beschreibungen kannte er sich aus). Auch Frodo und Sam setzten sich zu Merry, nur Pippin blieb standhaft und versuchte vergeblich, irgendeine verwertbare Information aus diesem Geplapper heraus zu hören. „HALT!", schrie er plötzlich, „Ruhe, jetzt redet nur eine!" Die Mädchen blickten sich mit roten Gesichtern an (es war doch ziemlich anstrengend gleich zwei Konkurrentinnen übertönen zu müssen, doch jede gab ihr Bestes) - und begannen wieder gemeinsam zu reden (Ronny kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall als Erste aufhören). „Ruhe verdammt noch mal! Jetzt bestimme ich wer redet!" Pippin hatte Glück, dass er überhaupt gehört wurde, doch die drei Mädchen hatten gesehen, dass der Kleine seinen Mund bewegte, also hatten sie die Lautstärke ein kleines bisschen verringert und so den Schluss seiner Mitteilung noch gehört und sich den Fluch dazu gedacht). „Also, du (er zeigte auf Josie) bist noch ein wenig verwirrt (wie konnte sie nur Frodo um den Hals fallen, wenn daneben ein so vorzüglicher Hobbit wie er es war stand!) und du (er zeigte auf Ronny) bist zu furchterregend (Ronny verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer ihrer berühmten Grimassen, die eben Gesagtes gleich unterstrich und schmollte). Deshalb redest du (Nova) und zwar langsam und deutlich!"


	3. Bösewichtreiterdingsa

Bösewichtreiterdingsda

„Zu Befehl!", war die mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vorgetragene Antwort der Auserwählten. Nova holte tief Luft und begann im Eilzugtempo die ganze Geschichte seit sie hier in Mittelerde waren zu erzählen. Sie redete und redete und erzählte und erzählte (sie wollte natürlich keinen von Ronnys fantastischen Erklärungsversuchen auslassen) und war nicht mehr zu bremsen (was schon öfters mal vorkam). Ihr kleiner Zuhörer bekam ganz große Augen und heiße Ohren vom angestrengten Lauschen – trotzdem verstand der Knirps kein Wort. Erst als Nova einmal Luft holen musste, schaffte er es, sie zu stoppen. „OK, ich habe kein einziges Wort verstanden! Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich stelle die Fragen und du antwortest!" „Aber, aber,...!", stammelte Nova (NIEMAND, aber auch wirklich niemand wagte es normalerweise den Halbschopf zu unterbrechen) „Kein Aber!", kam ihr Pippin zuvor. Merry seufzte: „Oh nein! Jetzt fühlt er sich wieder sooooo mächtig! Er ist ja soooo toll und sooo stark..." Pippin ignorierte ihn und begann sein Verhör:

„Also, wie heißt ihr?" Nova begutachtete eingeschnappt ihre ramponierten Fingernägel und antwortete schließlich (trotz allem redete sie noch immer unheimlich gerne): „Nova, das bin ich, Josie (sie zeigte auf Josie, die den armen Frodo ununterbrochen anstarrte, der immer wieder einmal kurz zu ihr hinüber schielte und sofort wieder weg sah) und Ronny. Ronnys Gesicht verzog sich erneut zu einer Grimasse (die den kleinen Ringträger-Beschützer aus Leidenschaft weiter einschüchterte) und flüsterte: „Ja, ja. Der Esel immer zuerst!" Josie fand das wie immer sehr amüsant und begann in einer Art und Weise zu kichern, die allen Anwesenden klar machte, dass sie sobald nicht mehr damit aufhören würde. „Nicht schon wieder!", seufzte „The Face", „jetzt geht das schon wieder los!" Nova hatte sich inzwischen frustriert an einen Baum gelehnt: „Wir führen uns heute wirklich zu kindisch auf. Das ist ja peinlich!" Ronny grinste nur hämisch. „Sam, schlag sie für mich!", verlangte Nova (wieder einmal nach Rache sinnend), doch Sam, der neben Ronny saß, blickte furchtsam zu ihr hinüber und versuchte unauffällig hinter Frodo und Merry zu verschwinden (dass dieses fremde Mädchen seinen Namen kannte, wunderte ihn schon gar nicht mehr). „Komm schon, sooo schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!", schmollte Ronny. „Wer's glaubt", murmelte eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Nova's klang, doch Ronny ignorierte sie (dieses ganze Theater war wirklich kindisch!). Merry machte sich daraufhin in Gedanken eine neue Notiz zum Thema „Unerklärliches und beängstigendes Verhalten weiblicher Wesen". Die Liste wurde immer länger…

Pippin hatte inzwischen seine Fragerei fortgesetzt und fand heraus, dass die fremden Mädchen Menschen waren und dass sie aus einem weit entfernten Land kamen. Daher auch die komische Kleidung und die komischen Namen. Das reichte ihm vorerst. (Nova hatte es aufgegeben dem Hobbit zu erklären, dass sie keine Menschen aus Mittelerde, sondern aus Österreich waren, da der Kleine logischerweise noch nie etwas davon gehört hatte und über Ronnys Erklärungsversuche, wie sie hierher gekommen waren, hatte er nur den Kopf geschüttelt und sie seltsam angesehen). Als sich die Beiden zu den anderen setzten, entdeckten die Immer-Hungrigen plötzlich Pilze und stürzten sich wie die Wilden darauf. Josie, die sich endlich wieder von ihrem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, flüsterte: „Die sind ja wirklich so verfressen, wie es im Buch steht!" „Darum sind sie mir ja auch so sympathisch!", antwortete Ronny grinsend. Nova, die zwar doch etwas erschöpft vom vielen Reden war, ließ sich diese ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen und meinte frech: „Ja, ja Ronny! Wenn es ums Essen geht, könntest du auch noch als Hobbit durchgehen!" „Ha ha, sehr witzig!", gab diese zurück und versuchte krampfhaft ihren Bauch einzuziehen (nicht dass dieser im Entferntesten dick gewesen wäre. Sie war ja auch nur ein schokoladeabhängiges weibliches Wesen wie alle anderen).

Doch dann passierte das erwartete Unerwartete! „Runter von der Straße! Schnell!", brüllte Frodo. „Was hat der denn jetzt für einen Anfall?", fragte Ronny verwundert. Sekunden später wurde sie schon von Pippin überrannt und von Merry mitgeschleift. „Was zum Kuckuck soll das?", kreischte die Plattgewalzte empört. „Halt die Klappe!", zischte Frodo und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Vergeblich versuchte sie ihm in die Hand zu beißen und zappelte wie wild um loszukommen (der kleine Knirps hatte wirklich Kraft, obwohl er doch gar nicht unbedingt durchtrainiert aussah. Eher das Gegenteil...). Doch Merry setzte sich kurzerhand auf sie drauf, damit sie endlich ruhig war. Alle waren still. Kein Lüftchen regte sich (wirklich keins! Und auch die Maus hatte sich in ihr Versteck verkrochen und das Hundegebell und Menschengefluche war schon vor einiger Zeit verstummt und die Vögel taten es ihnen jetzt gleich) – es war eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte – Hufgetrappel – direkt hinter, über ihnen. Josie wurde ganz aufgeregt: „Ein Pferd! Juhu, ein Pferd!" Sam starrte die kleine Tierfanatikerin ungläubig an und schüttelte schließlich nur den Kopf. Vor lauter Schreck hatten Frodo und Merry vergessen Ronny zu bewachen (oder zu erdrücken) sodass sie sich aus ihrer Umklammerung befreien konnte. „Uh, was ist das denn?", stöhnte sie angewidert und Frodo flüsterte altklug und nicht ohne Stolz: „Das ist ein Bösewicht! Frag mich nicht was für einer, aber er will mich!" Angewidert starrte Ronny ihn an: „Igitt, das ist ja ekelhaft! Wie pervers seid ihr überhaupt?" „Bist du wirklich so blöd oder tust du nur so?", fragte Sam entrüstet, „dieses Bösewichtreiterdingsda will Herrn Frodo abmurksen!" Nachdem er seine eigenen Worte überdacht hatte, ergriff den kleinen Vielfraß Panik und er versuchte Frodo unter seinem Mantel zu verstecken (was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, da der kleine Gutbeleibte selber fast keinen Platz darin hatte). „Was? Vor diesem schwarzen Etwas habt ihr Angst? Das ist doch lächerlich!", knurrte Ronny und kletterte zur Straße hinauf. Dort baute sie sich vor dem Pferd und dessen Reiter auf (ihre Grimassenschneiderei nahm wirklich bedrohliche Ausmaße an!). „He, du! Was willst du? Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Grund uns beim Essen zu stören, sonst könnte es sein, dass du Probleme bekommst!" Wenn man sie von einer Mahlzeit abhielt, konnte Ronny wirklich unangenehm werden, auch wenn der Störenfried ein Nazgûl war. Das hatten Josie und Nova auch schon erfahren müssen. Der Nazgûl stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. „Aua, hör auf! Das tut doch in den Ohren weh! Deine Stimme hat auch schon bessere Tage gesehen! Du hast wohl zu lange gefeiert, wie? Aber gegen Halsschmerzen hilft gurgeln mit Salbeitee. Wirklich! Ich hab's auch schon versucht und es funktioniert! Am besten du gehst ganz schnell nach Hause und probierst es gleich aus!" Verdutzt sah der Nazgûl das Mädchen an. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass jedes lebende Wesen sofort Reißaus nahm, wenn er auch nur in dessen Nähe kam. Und jetzt stand so ein komisches Wesen vor ihm und erklärte ihm, dass er Salbeitee gurgeln sollte, damit er eine bessere Stimme bekam. Das war ja wirklich unfassbar! Was hatte die gegen seine Stimme!? Und was zur Galadriel war Salbeitee?

Die Hobbits und die restlichen Mädchen saßen unterdessen immer noch abseits der Straße. Gelangweilt warteten Nova und Josie darauf, dass Ronny den Bösewicht verjagte, denn dass sie das fertig bringen würde war klar (bei den Grimassen). Die schon wieder Dauerplappernde seufzte: „Immer stiehlt sie allen die Show! Jetzt konnte Frodo nicht einmal seinen Ringblick (sehr verzweifelter Blick) vorführen und dann ohnmächtig werden! Die Hobbits blickten zuerst Nova verdattert an und dann Josie, als diese zustimmend seufzte. Pippin kroch zu der Schwer-Enttäuschten und tätschelte sie am Kopf. „Es wird alles wieder gut Nova." (Er hielt sie für ein bisschen geistig verwirrt: Warum wollte sie Frodo ohnmächtig sehen?).

Während dieser kleinen Unterhaltung hatte Ronny es endlich geschafft, den Bösewicht abzuwimmeln. Zum Abschied stieß er noch einmal einen schrillen Schrei aus und galoppierte davon. Ronny atmete auf: „Puh, endlich ist er weg. Wenn er noch eine Minute länger geblieben wäre, hätte ich doch glatt ein bisschen Angst bekommen! Die Maskenbildner haben wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Aber seltsam war er auf alle Fälle. Da ist man einmal hilfreich und freundlich und dann das! So ein unhöflicher Mensch!" (ihr war zwar nicht ganz klar, ob das wirklich ein Mensch oder vielleicht doch ein Wesen der Kategorie „Sonstiges" gewesen und warum er schlussendlich doch weiter geritten war, doch das war eigentlich unwichtig. Wichtig waren jetzt die Pilze!) Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust stand sie da, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. „Aber er hat ein total krasses Pferd!", fügte sie hinzu. Grinsend kletterte die wunderbare Antibösewichtgeheimwaffe wieder zu den anderen hinunter. „Danke!", stammelte Frodo bewundernd und Sam sah sie wieder einmal sehr böse an. Er war ja so eifersüchtig auf diese Möchtegernbeschützerin! Er war Frodos Beschützer und nicht dieser Riesen-Hobbit–Mini-Mensch! Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, forderte Frodo die anderen zum weitergehen auf. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Ort. Also liefen sie los – durch den Wald. Und die Reise begann...


	4. Elvis lässt grüßen

Elvis lässt grüßen

„Ronny! Warum musstest du nur so viel Charme versprühen? Jetzt rennt uns dieses stinkende, mordlustige Etwas die ganze Zeit hinterher! Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!", brüllte Nova. „Was kann ich dafür wenn der so begeistert von meinem alten Hausmittelchen gegen Halsschmerzen war? Und dafür, dass er euch nicht mag, kann ich nun wirklich gar nichts. Das habt ihr euch schon selber zuzuschreiben. Es ist eben nicht jeder so attraktiv und charmant wie ich! Also halt deine Klappe und renn!", war die wütende Antwort von Ronny. Die Hobbits konnten sich zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht an der hochinteressanten Diskussion beteiligen, da sie hauptsächlich damit beschäftig waren, genug Luft zu bekommen und nicht hinzufallen. Sie hatten schließlich nicht so lange Beine wie die Mädchen und mussten sich doppelt anstrengen.

Als die Sieben schließlich vollkommen fix und fertig vor dem Eingangstor von Bree standen, schüttete es wie aus Kübeln. Frodo pochte mit aller Kraft die er noch aufbringen konnte (und das war nicht mehr viel), ans große Holztor. Dabei mussten ihn Josie sogar noch stützen, da er so schwach war (warum ausgerechnet Frodo klopfen musste, war keinem so ganz klar, aber so war es eben). In ihre nicht zu übersehend himmlischen Gedanken versunken und zum Himmel hinaufstarrend stand sie so lange da, bis das Tor von einem buckeligen Wächter geöffnet wurde und Frodo plötzlich losmarschierte. Josie konnte gerade noch ihre Hände zurück nehmen, bevor jemand etwas merkte – dachte sie zumindest. „Josie, was soll das denn?", hörte sie Nova in ihr Ohr zischen. Die Kleine lief rot an und murmelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dann hastete sie den anderen hinterher. „Oh Mann!", seufzte Nova, „jetzt beginnt sie ihn sogar schon in der Öffentlichkeit zu begrapschen! Ich fasse es nicht!" „Du bist doch nur neidisch!", grinste Ronny und wurde vor lauter Schadenfreude über Novas Mörderblick beinahe im zufallenden Tor eingeklemmt.

So schnell es ohne Schuhe im Matsch zurückzulassen ging, wateten sie zum Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony" und stolperten hinein. Frodo fragte den Wirt sogleich nach einem gewissen Gandalf und Ronny sah mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Nova und Josie hinüber und grinste. Josie, die noch immer verträumt vor sich hin glotzte, murmelte: „Der ist doch noch gar nicht da!" Der Wirt, Herr Butterblüm, sah sie entgeistert an. „Woher wissen Sie das, junge Lady? Und woher kennen Sie Gandalf?", wollte er wissen. „Äh, äh,...", stotterte Josie doch bevor sie noch mehr Blödsinn erzählen konnte, antwortete Nova hastig: „Sie hat doch gar nicht von diesem Gondulf, oder wie auch immer der heißt, geredet. Ich habe sie vorher gefragt, ob sie irgendwo den Wirt gesehen hat. Doch ich glaube, jetzt habe ich ihn gefunden!" Sie schenkte Herrn Butterblüm ihr schönstes Lächeln, was diesen natürlich sofort wieder besänftigte. Nachdem geklärt war, dass Gandalf wirklich noch nicht da gewesen war, dass sie aber trotzdem hier übernachten konnten, setzten sie sich in die Gaststube und tranken Bier. Als die Mädchen durch den Raum gingen, spürten sie die misstrauischen Blicke der Gäste auf sich, die sie aber so gut es ging ignorierten. (Die Blicke galten höchstwahrscheinlich nicht den Mädchen selber, sondern ihrer ungewöhnlichen Kleidung. Schließlich rannten sie immer noch in Hosen und T-Shirts aus dem Jahr 2003 herum und diese waren zum Teil um einiges freizügiger als die Kleidung in Mittelerde, was aber auch am teilweise nicht mehr ganz einwandfreien Zustand liegen konnte. Für einige Kleidungsstücke wäre die Bezeichnung „Fetzen" zutreffender gewesen.)

„Aaaah! Schmeckt das gut!", seufzte Pippin. Auch die Mädchen hatten sich etwas zu trinken geholt und suchten vergeblich nach einem freien Platz. Die Gaststube war mit komischen Gestalten voll gestopft, die sich alle um die großen Tische quetschten. Nur an einem kleinen Tischchen in einer Nische waren noch drei Plätze frei. Nova steuerte zielbewusst darauf zu, doch Josie flüsterte: „Hast du diesen zwielichtigen Typen dort gesehen? Der sieht gefährlich aus! Bist du sicher, dass wir uns zu DEM setzen sollen?" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hörte Ronny ihre beiden Freundinnen schon gar nicht mehr. Freudestrahlend lief sie auf die Gestalt in den verdreckten, zerfetzten Kleidern zu und rief: „Aragorn! Endlich sieht man dich auch mal!" Verwirrt blickte die Gestalt auf und sah sich suchend nach der Schreierin um, um diese zum Schweigen zu bringen. Schließlich musste nicht jeder wissen, wer er war. Doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, spürte er schon zwei Arme um sich und bekam einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt. Entsetzt wollte er aufspringen, doch dieses Mädchen, das ihn gerade unsittlich berührt hatte hielt ihn immer noch am Mantel fest und redet schon weiter: „Oh Aragorn! Du siehst in echt sogar noch besser aus als im Film. Du bist mein Star! Du bist der eigentlich Held der ganzen Geschichte! Ohne dich hätten die doch alles vergessen können! Und du riechst so gut nach Wald und Wind und Wetter und so!" Bevor sich der Waldläufer wehren konnte, fühlte er, wie an seinen Haaren herumgezupft wurde. „Uh, Elvis lässt grüßen! Wenn es in Mittelerde so etwas wie Haargel gibt, dann verwende doch in Zukunft weniger, ja?" Ronny wollte gerade ihre Inspizierung fortsetzen, als sie unsanft von Nova weggezogen wurde: „Nur die Ruhe Ronny, du willst ihn doch nicht gleich verschrecken, oder?" Verlegen ließ Ronny Aragorn los und setzte sich gesittet auf einen Stuhl. „Hallo! Wir sind Ronny, Nova und Josie und kommen aus einem ganz fernen Land und machen gerade einen kleinen Ausflug mit vier Hobbits. Ich muss mich für meine Freundin entschuldigen, sie ist ab und zu sehr impulsiv und besitzergreifend, aber sonst ist sie ganz in Ordnung", übernahm Josie die Vorstellung. „Und wer bist du? Entschuldigung, und wer sind Sie?" Aragorn schien immer noch sprachlos vor Schock und unschlüssig über seine weitere Vorgehensweise zu sein.

Unterdessen kamen die Hobbits immer besser in Fahrt. Sie begannen zu singen und zu erzählen. Dabei unterlief Pippin ein folgenschwerer Fehler: Er erzählte von Frodo Beutlin und vergaß dabei ganz, dass Frodo ja inkognito reiste. Dieser wollte das klarstellen und lief zu Pippin hinüber. Dabei passierte es: Er stolperte und dieser verflixte Ring rutschte auf seinen kleinen Hobbitfinger. Bevor überhaupt jemand registrierte, was da passierte, war Frodo verschwunden. Die Gäste des Lokals waren geschockt. Zum Teil waren sie aber auch nur der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe, was an der Duftwolke, bestehend aus Mundgeruch aus den vielen ungläubig geöffneten Mündern, lag. Aragorn, der allescheckende Waldläufer, hatte das natürlich auch mitbekommen und sprang plötzlich auf. Nova wollte sich gerade darüber beschweren, dass er fortrannte bevor sie fertig erzählt hatte, doch Josie, die ihren angebeteten Frodo in Gewissheit der Dinge, die noch geschehen würden, nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, hielt sie zurück. „Der Ring!", flüsterte sie. „Ach so", antwortete Nova enttäuscht. Endlich hätte sie mal einen Gesprächspartner gefunden, der nicht alles besser wusste wie Ronny oder der ihr dazwischenquatsche wie Josie. „Wisst ihr, wo der Raum ist, in den Aragorn Frodo bringt?", wollte Josie aufgeregt wissen, „ich will nämlich dabei sein, wenn Aragorn ihn fertig macht! Jemand muss ihm schließlich die Hand halten und ihn beruhigen!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diesen Raum so schnell finden werden. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis die anderen Hobbits ihnen folgen!", war Novas unzufriedenstellende Antwort. Ronny saß unterdessen immer noch vor sich hin träumend am Tisch. „He! Erde an Ronny!", rief Nova in ihr Ohr. „Was? Wie? Schrei doch nicht so!", antwortete der Lockenkopf und blickte verwirrt um sich. Wo um alles in der Welt war sie? Sie war doch gerade mit Aragorn in Gondor gewesen, doch das war sicher keines der königlichen Gemächer, die sie vor sich gesehen hatte. „Hast du nichts mitbekommen? Frodo ist gerade verschwunden!", kreischte Josie. „Na und? Wir wissen doch sowieso wie's weitergeht, oder?", wunderte sich die Kampferprobte über die Aufregung. „Weißt du, Josie muss Frodo das Händchen halten, damit er nicht so viel Angst vor Aragorn bekommt!", flüsterte Nova und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, nein, das lässt du schön bleiben!", wandte sich Ronny an Josie, „du kannst meinem Schmutzfinkchen doch seine Auftritt nicht vermasseln!" „Wie bitte? Schmutzfinkchen? Was ist denn das für ein Kosename? Ich glaube, dir hat das Bier nicht gut getan", erwiderte Nova belustigt, während Josie beleidigt daneben saß. Doch da entdeckte die Frodoverehrerin die anderen Hobbits, die „bewaffnet" quer durch den Raum stürmten. „Und los geht's!", rief sie und rannte den kleinen Kriegern hinterher. „Na dann", seufzte Ronny und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Im Vorbeigehen nahm sie sich noch einen Krug Bier von einem inzwischen verlassenen Tisch mit. In einem Zug leerte sie ihn und stellte den Krug wieder ab. Nova beschloss, sich über gar nichts mehr zu wundern, und ging einfach weiter.

Spät am Abend, lagen alle in ihren Betten (Josie versuchte unbemerkt näher zu Frodo zu rutschen, Pippin benutzte Novas Bauch als Kopfpolster und Ronny setzte sich neben Aragorn auf einen Stuhl um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so ein Weichei war, wie die anderen) und versuchten zu schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wurden sie von allseits bekannten, schrillen Schreien geweckt. „Ach nein! Nicht schon wieder! Warum musstest du diesen Kerl auch nur so anmachen Ronny!", seufzte Nova, „den werden wir jetzt wohl nie wieder los! Und seine Kumpels hat er auch noch mitgebracht! Solche Perverslinge!" Irritiert blickte Aragorn sie an: „Wer hat wen angemacht? Du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass deine kleine Freundin hier einen Nazgûl sexuell attraktiv findet, oder?" Ronny köchelte vor sich hin: klein hatte er sie genannt! Und warum redete er eigentlich mit Nova und nicht mit ihr? Das würde Rache geben! Und außerdem: die Nazgûl hätten doch sowieso Jagd auf Frodo gemacht, warum gab man jetzt ihr die Schuld dafür? Ihre Freundin versuchte den angerichteten Schaden in Grenzen zu halten und lenkte die Gedanken des Waldläufers auf ein anderes Thema: „Ich glaube, das muss ich dir später mal erzählen. Du solltest lieber den Hobbits erklären, was es mit diesen unsympathischen Biestern auf sich hat!" Aragorn kam sich einmal mehr so vor, als hätte Nova gerade seine Gedanken gelesen, doch um das würde er sich später kümmern.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie weiter. Frodo hatte es mit seinem herzzerreißenden Blick geschafft Aragorn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie einfach begleiten MUSSTE (dass er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust dazu hatte den Babysitter zu spielen und nur Gandalf einen Gefallen tat, verschwieg er aus Gründen der Höflichkeit). Ronny war ganz seiner Meinung und so verzieh sie ihm auch, dass er ihre Haare aus versehen als Handtuch benutzt hatte. „Auf zur Wetter...!", begann sie enthusiastisch zu rufen, doch im letzten Augenblick fiel ihr ein, dass sie das ja auch noch gar nicht wissen durfte. „Schönes Wetter heute!", rief sie stattdessen und erntete einige verwunderte Blicke, die in Anbetracht des strömenden Regens durchaus berechtigt waren.


	5. Auf zur Wetterspitze

Auf zur Wetterspitze

Merry führte diese Aussage auf Ronnys übermäßigen Bierkonsum in der letzten Nacht zurück. Bis gestern hatte er Ronny noch respektiert und zum Teil auch bewundert (er hatte noch nie ein weibliches Wesen mit so viel Kraft gesehen! Nicht dass da viel zu sehen gewesen wäre…aber immerhin hatte sie Sam im Armdrücken besiegt! Na ja, schlussendlich war Sam an ihrem Arm gehangen und hatte mit den Beinen in der Luft herumgezappelt…dieser kleine Vorfall hatte die interkulturellen Beziehungen zwischen Gärtner-/Beschützerhobbit und Menschenmädchen auch nicht unbedingt verbessert), doch jetzt war er nur noch angewidert. Wie konnte man sich nur so besaufen, dass man nicht einmal am nächsten Morgen nüchtern war! Noch dazu in der frischen Luft! Er beschloss daraufhin, Ronny zu ignorieren und stolzierte an ihr vorbei.

Schließlich waren alle abmarschbereit. Sam hatte seine große Liebe zum Pony Lutz entdeckt und hing an dessen Halfter, um es zu liebkosen (wenn er schon von Gandalf zum Beschützer ernannt worden war, dann wollte er auch etwas zum Beschützen haben! Frodo wurde ja ständig von diesen Mädchen bemuttert (die kleine Dunkelhaarige half ihm sogar über jede Baumwurzel und warnte ihn vor jedem noch so kleinen Steinchen) und der Rest musste nicht bewacht werden, also wollte er jetzt das Pony beschützen und außerdem wollte er es lieb haben. Und zwar ganz fest. Das war sein neuer bester Freund. Der beste Freund auf der ganzen Welt! Es hatte so treue Augen und rieb sein Maul so freundlich an seiner Schulter…). Aragorn stand gelangweilt und ein wenig orientierungslos in der Gegend herum und wartete darauf, dass Frodo endlich aufhörte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln herumzukauen und das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. Josie guckte ein wenig säuerlich aus der Wäsche, da Sam, fürsorglich wie er nun mal in Bezug auf Frodo war, ihre nächtlichen Annäherungsversuche verhindert hatte. Er hatte nämlich Frodos Bettdecke so fest um ihn herum gewickelt, dass Josie diese nicht unauffällig entfernen hatte können. Nova schüttelte nur resignierend ihren hübschen Kopf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass man sich wegen einem Typen so kindisch aufführen konnte. Das würde sie nie machen!

Endlich hatte sich Frodo so weit beruhigt, dass sie losmarschieren konnten. Aragorn führte den Trupp wie versprochen an, was Sam aber gar nicht gefiel. Der Mann sah ihm einfach zu verdreckt aus. Doch das Aussehen allein machte Streicher in Sams Augen noch nicht unsympathisch: es war auch sein Name. Wie konnte ein anständiger Mensch (in Sams Augen waren solche sehr schwer zu finden und er würde Aragorn auch nicht unbedingt in diese Kategorie stecken, doch wenn jemand mit Gandalf befreundet war, konnte er ja nicht durch und durch schlecht sein. Vor Gandalf hatte er nämlich einen Heidenrespekt seit ihn dieser mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch in Frodos Haus geknallt hatte. Die Beule hatte er immer noch) nur solch einen Namen haben?

Streicher erinnerte ihn immer an seine schlimmste Strafarbeit, verhängt von seinem Ohm, als er das ganze Haus hatte grün streichen müssen. Das allein wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch kaum hatte Sam seine Arbeit beendet, kam der Ohm auf die Idee, dass man das Haus ja rot streichen könnte. So musste Sam wohl oder übel noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Und das sollte nicht das letzte Überstreichen bleiben: Rot gefiel dem Ohm nach einer Woche nicht mehr, er wollte Gelb haben, so gelb wie die Sonne. Nach drei Tagen wollte er Gelb nicht mehr sehen, da man seine gelben Lieblingsblumen nicht mehr von der Hauswand unterscheiden konnte. Blau gefiel dem Hund des Nachbarn so gut, dass er jeden Tag einmal vorbei kam und sein Häufchen als Zeichen der Anerkennung des guten Geschmacks hinterließ. Rosa musste schon nach einer Stunde wieder weg, da alle Hobbits aus ganz Hobbingen vor dem Haus standen und kicherten. Schwarz rief den örtlichen Polizisten auf den Plan, der einen heimlichen Satanisten gefunden glaubte. Auch violett, orange, beige, smaragdgrün und alle möglichen Brauntöne wurden ausprobiert, bis es Sam zu viel wurde und er das ganze Haus in bunten Flecken anstrich. Seit diesem Tag war das Haus ein Kunstwerk und Sam bekam den Namen: „Der mit vielen Farben kleckst." Sam schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an die grauenhafte Zeit. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich daran erinnert werden, deshalb beschloss er, Aragorn von nun an „Der mit den Schmalzlocken" oder „Pfeifchensauger" zu nennen.

Gleich zu Beginn ihres Marsches mussten sie einen Berg erklimmen (den Hobbits erschien es jedenfalls wie ein Berg). Aragorn trabte fröhlich voraus, gefolgt von der nicht minder fröhlichen Ronny. Ihr gefiel das Ganze ausgezeichnet. Niemand von den anderen konnte mit Aragorn und ihr Schritt halten, deshalb konnte sie ihn ungestört ausquetschen und ihm ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Nova versuchte unterdessen Josie ein bisschen aufzumuntern, indem sie ihr von Legolas' Wundertaten vorschwärmte. Das half Josie aber auch nicht wirklich, da sie ja eher auf Frodos Heldenmut stand. Die Hobbits, vor allem Pippin, hatten aber ein ganz anderes Problem: das Essen. Aragorn wollte einfach nicht einsehen, das diese kleinen Leutchen fünfmal am Tag essen MUSSTEN (er hatte die Anzahl ihrer Mahlzeiten nicht genau mitgezählt, auf jeden Fall waren es viele). Es nütze ja doch nichts, sie würden immer gleich klein bleiben (eher würden sie noch ein bisschen runder werden, was er aber natürlich nie laut aussprach). Alles in allem war die Stimmung des Großteils der Mannschaft eher gedrückt. Während Ronny vor sich hin plapperte (sie erzählte ihm von einem aufregenden Spiel, das sie Fußball nannte), dachte Aragorn darüber nach, wo Gandalf wohl steckte. Der alte Knacker würde doch nicht etwa ins Reich der ewigen Zauberkräfte eingegangen sein? Gedankenverloren schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.

„He, so schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht!", entrüstete sich Ronny. Sie hatte nämlich das Thema gewechselt und ihm gerade den Vorschlag gemacht, ihm die Haare zu waschen. Elvis war ja gut und recht, aber auch der King hatte sich ab und zu mal die Locke gesäubert. Doch für Aragorns verfilzten Pelz bräuchte sie zuerst ihr superstarkes, Locken entknotendes Shampoo, das sie zufälligerweise in ihrem Rucksack verstaut hatte (Sport war schon immer Ronnys Lieblingsfach gewesen und anschließendes Duschen gehörte nun mal dazu). Doch um jemandem die Haare zu waschen, brauchte man Wasser und das gab's hier nicht. Zumindest keinen Bach oder eine Quelle oder Schnee, denn das Trinkwasser wollte ihr Anführer einfach nicht hergeben. So ein Mist! Wie gerne würde sie Aragorn durch seine Locken wuscheln und ihn ein bisschen kraulen! Verträumt grinste Ronny vor sich hin – und rannte gegen einen Baum. Aragorn brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diese Mädchen waren schon eine lustige Gesellschaft! Viel amüsanter als diese immermurrenden Hobbits. Ronny fauchte: „Anstatt so blöd zu lachen, könntest du mir ruhig helfen! Au, mein Kopf brummt! Ich glaube jetzt ist er kaputt!" „Na, na, wer wird denn hier so wehleidig sein?", neckte er sie grinsend. „Halt deine Klappe!", schrie Ronny, „ich bin überhaupt nicht wehleidig! Das hat wirklich wehgetan!" Inzwischen waren Nova, Josie und die Hobbits in Sichtweite gekommen und sahen verwundert wie Aragorn Ronny die Hand hinstreckte, ihr aufhalf und sie am Kopf tätschelte. „Was ist jetzt das schon wieder?", fragte sich Nova. „Die beiden passen toll zusammen!", knurrte Sam, „die rauflustige Säuferin und der schmalzlockige Pfeifenpaffer!" Merry ließ ein schadenfrohes Kichern hören. Wenigstens war er nicht der Einzige, der Ronny unsympathisch fand. Er hielt die drei Mädchen sowieso für ein wenig verrückt, doch Ronny war eindeutig die Schrägste. Schnell rannten alle zu den beiden hin (plötzlich war ihre Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen) und begutachteten die Szene aus nächster Nähe. Ronny rieb sich die Stirn und starrte verlegen zu Boden, während Aragorn immer noch amüsiert auf sie hinunterblickte. „Aber, aber, Aragorn. Du wirst doch nicht deine liebe Arwen vergessen haben, oder?", wollte Josie mit strengem Blick wissen. Zur großen Verwunderung der Hobbits sahen sie, wie ihr Anführer unter seinem Dreitagebart errötete und sich erschrocken abwandte. Wer war denn diese Arwen? Und woher bitteschön wussten diese Mädchen so gut über Alles und Jeden bescheid? Doch das würden sie später herausfinden, hungrig konnten sie nicht denken. Dann ging es weiter, immer in Richtung Wetterspitze, wo sie Gandalf treffen wollten.


	6. Die Rückkehr des Verehrers

Die Rückkehr des Verehrers

„Puh, endlich gibt's mal ne Pause!", seufzte Pippin erleichtert. Und Merry rief: „He Sam hol mal dein Brutzeleisen heraus und brat uns was Schönes! Ich hab einen soooooolchen Hunger!" Mit seinen Armen demonstrierte er eindrucksvoll seine Hungrigkeit und entlockte Josie das erste Kichern an diesem Tag. Das kleine Kerlchen war schon allerliebst! Fast so süß wie Frodo! Schnell hatten die Hobbits ein Feuerchen entfacht und begannen sich ein schönes Essen zuzubereiten. Nova, Josie und Ronny saßen inzwischen daneben und erwarteten mit Spannung, wann Frodo aufspringen und ein Theater veranstalten würde. Nach wenigen Minuten war es so weit. Frodo war aus seiner Trance aufgewacht und begann herumzutoben und das schöne Feuer auszutreten. Die anderen Hobbits wollten sich gerade darüber aufregen, dass er ihnen das gute Essen versaut hatte, doch da hörten sie wieder einen dieser grauenerregenden Schreie und liefen zum Rand des Plateaus auf dem sie gerastet hatten. Mit Schrecken sahen sie einige Nazgûl auf ihren edlen Rappen heranreiten. „Hinauf!", kreischte Frodo und sie begannen die Treppen zur Spitze des Berges hinaufzuhasten. Dort stellten sie sich in der Mitte zu einem Kreis auf. Die Hobbits voller Panik, die Mädchen eher gelassen.

„Oh Mann, Ronny! Der Kerl ist wirklich hartnäckig!", stichelte Nova. „Sei bloß froh, dass ich keine Zeit habe dir eine Kostprobe meines rechten Hakens zu geben! Dann könntest du deine Knochen einzeln zusammensuchen und in dein Taschentuch einknoten. Vielleicht würde Elrond es ja schaffen, dich wieder zusammen zu flicken!", antwortete Ronny. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, waren die dunklen Gestalten auch schon zur Stelle. Langsam traten sie näher. „Der hat doch nicht wirklich eine Rose in seiner Hand oder?", flüsterte Josie. „Oh, nein! Bitte nicht!", stöhnte Ronny. Dann begann der Obernazgûl zu sprechen, oder besser gesagt, zu krächzen: „Meine Angebetete! Ich habe hier ein kleines Präsent für dich! Ich würde dich bitten, es anzunehmen, da ich diesen widerlichen Gestank nicht mehr lange aushalte!" „Das ist ja wirklich sehr charmant!", antwortete Ronny und trat mit festem Schritt auf den Bösewicht zu. Sie nahm ihm die Rose aus den Klauen und roch daran. Genüsslich sog sie den Duft ein und wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihrem Verehrer zu: „Dieses Geschenk erfreut mich wirklich sehr! Ich danke ihnen vielmals Herr...äh.." „Ex-König von und zu „Lass die Sau raus!" „ Sehr erfreut!", antwortete Ronny mit ihrem aufreizendsten Augenaufschlag. „Dürfte ich sie zu einem kleinen Hobbitdinner einladen?", fragte der Nazgûl und bemühte sich, seinen Mundgeruch nicht direkt in Ronnys Richtung auszuatmen (er hatte ihre Vertreibungsaktion im Auenland noch in frischester Erinnerung). „Ähh, ich weiß nicht so recht! Ich glaube nicht, dass diese kleinen Wichte schmecken könnten! Obwohl...", antwortete Ronny. „Die wird doch wohl nicht...", begann Sam, doch Pippin beruhigte ihn: „Ach was, sie versucht doch nur Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht bemerkt Streicher irgendwann, dass wir ihn hier brauchen könnten bevor wir alle Hobbithackfleisch sind!"

Plötzlich entdeckte Ronny ein seltsames Päckchen auf dem Rücken des Nazgûls. „Entschuldigen sie, werter König, was tragen Sie da für eine Last auf ihren ehrwürdigen Moderbuckel?", fragte sie so ehrerbietig, wie sie nur konnte, ohne dabei in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Das? Dieses Ding entdeckten wir auf freiem Feld in der Nähe dieses Hobbitkaffs, Hobblingen oder so!", antwortete der Obermoderer vom Dienst gelangweilt. „He!", protestierte Sam, „erstens heiß das Hobbingen und zweitens ist das kein Kaff!" Der Oberbösewicht zuckte nur mit den knochigen Schultern und wandte sich wieder seiner Angebeteten zu: „Wieso wünscht die edle Dame das zu Wissen?" „Äh, dieses Ding kommt mir ein wenig bekannt vor! Dürfte ich es mir eventuell einmal näher ansehen?", fragte Ronny mit gekonntem Dackelblick. Verwirrt über diese reizende Geste, ließ er das Bündel von seinem Rücken (oder was davon übrig geblieben war) rutschen und reichte es Ronny. Diese untersuchte es genau und stellte befriedigt fest, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen ihrer vermissten Rucksäcke handelte. „Verehrter König!", begann sie, „würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Für Sie tue ich doch alles, meine geliebte Schönheit!", hauchte der Oberbösewicht. Seinen Kollegen im Hintergrund wurde fast schlecht ob diesen Säuseleien. Das war ja geradezu widerlich und erniedrigend wie sich ihr Boss, der Obermundgerüchige, verhielt. Ihre Väter hatten sie doch aus eben diesem Grund vor Weibern gewarnt. „Würden Sie mir statt des Hobbitdinners nicht lieber dieses wertlose Stück Stoff überlassen?", fragte sie schmeichelnd. „Gerne, aber was wollen sie, meine kleine Stinkewolke, mit diesem Zeug anfangen?", wollte der Angesprochene wissen. „Oh, wissen Sie, ich würde mir gerne ein neues Röckchen nähen, da meine Beinkleider schon in Fetzen herunterhängen!", antwortete sie und zog ihre Hose ein bisschen in die Höhe und stellte ihr nacktes Bein zur Schau.

Pippin starrte entzückt zu Ronny hin, während Merry rot anlief und vor sich hin schimpfte ob dieser obszönen Szene. Frodo vergaß ein klein wenig seine Angst und Sam versuchte verzweifelt seinem Herrn die Augen zu zu halten. Josie und Nova warteten inzwischen im Hintergrund und unterhielten sich flüsternd darüber, dass sie diese Seite von Ronny noch gar nicht kannten: „Das ist wieder typisch! Sonst macht sie immer auf „Ach-so-unweiblich-fast-schon-männlich" und jetzt macht sie einen Typen nach dem anderen an!"

„Möchten Sie einen kleinen Ausritt mit mir machen?", schlug der Oberstinker vor. „Äh, vielleicht sollten wir das ein wenig verschieben, Sie sind mir ein bisschen zu stürmisch! Ich bin noch nicht so weit! Ich würde lieber noch warten!", antwortete Ronny mit gespieltem Erröten. Doch bevor sie diese kleine Unterhaltung vertiefen konnten, war schon Aragorn zur Stelle und versuchte die Bösewichte zu vertreiben. Die Nazgûl versuchten vergeblich sich zu wehren, doch Aragorn wollte sich nicht nachsagen lassen, er könne nicht gegen ein paar schwarze Finsterlinge kämpfen. „Ach, ist der süß!", schwärmte Ronny, „er ist sogar soo eifersüchtig auf diesen „Lass die Sau raus", dass er gleich wie ein Wilder auf ihn und seine Kumpels losgeht" Plötzlich hörten sie Frodo aufschreien. In Panik stürzte Josie auf ihn zu und kniete neben ihm hin. „He, verschwinde!", kreischte Sam und versuchte Josie weg zu schubsen. „Frodo, was ist los?", fragte Josie besorgt. Doch Frodo wimmerte nur vor sich hin. „Er muss sterben, er muss sterben!", schrie Sam und wälzte sich auf dem Boden hin und her. Nova stoppte und beruhigte ihn, während Aragorn Frodo auf Lutz packte und alle zum weitergehen antrieb.


	7. Möge die Reise beginnen

Möge die Reise beginnen

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Klein-Frodo verwirrt als er aufwachte. „Na wo schon! Natürlich in Elrond...äähh... Bruchtal!", hörte er ein brummige Stimme antworten. Im Hintergrund hörte er ein leises Kichern: „Du kleiner Schlingel du!" Neugierig schlug Frodo seine von Arwens Tränen verklebten Äuglein auf – und schloss sie gleich wieder. °Hoffentlich träume ich noch!°, dachte er. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich gewesen sein, was er da gesehen hatte! Vorsichtig blinzelte er noch einmal ins Zimmer. Oh nein! Es war wirklich die grausame Realität! Neben seinem Bett stand ein bequemer Polstersessel und im Sessel saßen Gandalf und Elrond! Nicht dass sie nebeneinander gesessen hätten, da der Stuhl so breit war! Nein! Sie saßen aufeinander!

„Na Elrond, du kleiner Schlagsahne liebender Wunderelb du! Du hast dich wohl in meiner Abwesenheit mit zu vielen Elben vergnügt! Du warst nämlich auch schon mal leichter!", hörte er Gandalf in Elronds Spitzohr flüstern. „Du musst wissen kleiner Hobbit", fuhr er in normaler Lautstärke fort, „dass unser lieber Elrond hier (dabei kitzelte er ihn, was diesem ein vergnügtes Quietschen entlockte) gerne Schlagsahne an den unmöglichsten Körperstellen verteilt und sich dann genüsslich dranmacht, diese wieder..." „Morgen Frodo!", schrie Sam dazwischen, der gerade rechtzeitig ins Zimmer gestürmt kam um seinen angebeteten Herrn vor weiteren ekligen Details über Lord Elronds Liebesleben zu bewahren. Hastig zerrte er Frodo aus dem weichen Bett und zog ihn an. Frodo stand unter Schock und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, doch in seinem kleinen Gehirn arbeitete es umso schneller! Gandalf? War das wirklich Gandalf gewesen? Und er hatte immer geglaubt, Gandalf wäre anders als all die anderen perversen Zauberheinis! Fürsorglich packte Sam ihn am Arm und führte ihn hinaus ins Freie.

„Frodo, mein kleines Zuckerschneckchen! Du bist wieder wach! Endlich! Ich habe dich schon so vermisst!", wurde er dort von einem kleinen, stürmischen Menschen-Hobbit-Mädchen empfangen. Wie war noch mal der Name dieses Wesens gewesen? Nachdenklich standen Ronny und Nova am Rande des Geschehens und unterhielten sich über Frodos verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Meinst du, wir sollten Josie sagen, sie soll ihm nicht die Luft abdrücken? Oder ist sein Gesicht nur noch nicht ganz wach?", fragte Ronny. Nova zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nachdem auch Merry und Pippin ihre Freude über Frodos Genesung zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten, gaben ihm Ronny und Nova die Hand und drückten ihn kurz. Dabei wurden sie misstrauisch von Josie beobachtet, vor allem Ronny. Die hatte sich in letzter Zeit genug Männer angelacht, bei Frodo musste sie es gar nicht erst versuchen! Endlich konnte Frodo wieder sprechen. Er hatte seine Gedanken so weit gedacht, dass er sich sicher war, dass seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten. Das Gift von seiner Wunde hatte seine Sinne verwirrt und Gandalf war immer noch der Gandalf, den er kannte. Von diesem Geschehen überzeugt, wurde er plötzlich ganz fröhlich und begann mit den anderen Hobbits im Garten herumzuhüpfen. Josie rief ihnen ganz erzieherisch zu: „Passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu nahe ans Geländer hüpft. Ihr könntet hinunterfallen!"

Nachdem Frodo auch Bilbo wiedergesehen hatte, begaben sie sich zur großen Ratsversammlung. Während der Schwertdurchbohrte geschlafen hatte, hatte Nova schon sehnsüchtig Ausschau nach Legolas gehalten, bisher aber ohne Erfolg. Auch die ganzen Versuche von Ronny, ihr die Freude auf ihre erste Begegnung mir dem Schönling aus dem Düsterwald zu vermiesen, brachten sie nicht aus der Ruhe. Aber endlich, endlich war es soweit! Als Frodo zur Ratsversammlung gerufen wurde, saßen die drei Mädchen schon gut versteckt hinter alten Steinsäulen und begutachteten die Teilnehmer der verschiedenen Völker aus Mittelerde. Josie interessierte sich vor allem für die außergewöhnliche Zopfflechttechnik der Zwerge, Nova hatte nur Augen für Legolas und Ronny verglich Aragorns durchtrainierten Körper mit dem von Boromir. Sie hatte es ja schon immer gewusst. Boromir musste sterben, da er einfach zu gut aussah! Aragorn und Legolas hatten es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, tagtäglich jemanden vor sich zu haben, der noch viel schöner war als sie. Deshalb hatten sie den Oberorc Sarumans bestochen und ihm den Auftrag gegeben Boromir zur Strecke zu bringen.

Als die drei endlich aus ihren Gedanken aufschreckten, fiel ihnen auf, das Elrond einen hochmodernen Meetingraum eingerichtet hatte. Die Stühle waren mit Moos gepolstert, jeder Teilnehmer hatte ein Glas Wasser (oder was er sonst trank) neben sich und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit Knabberzeug. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen stand auf dem Tisch auch ein wenig Schlagsahne, die ja eigentlich nicht zu Salzigem passte, was aber alle aus Respekt vor Elrond übergingen. Nur Gandalf hatte ein feines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Als erstes durften sich alle Teilnehmer des Meetings ein Namensschildchen malen, was sie auch begeistert taten. Am längsten von allen brauchte Legolas. Als er schließlich fertig war und sich das Namensschildchen umhängte (er hatte kein Schildchen beschriftet, sondern gleich ein ganzes Band) entwischte Ronny ein belustigtes Lachen. „Der ist ja überhaupt nicht eingebildet, oder?", fragte sie leise. Auch Josie musste grinsen. Nur Nova starrte ihn weiterhin verträumt an. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder wussten zuerst nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten, doch nachdem Elrond und die übrigen Elben anfingen zu applaudieren, taten sie es ihnen gleich. Legolas fühlte sich geehrt und stand auf, um eine Dankesrede zu halten, doch Elrond winkte ab und so setzte er sich ein bisschen beleidigt wieder hin. „Legolas – Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends", flüstere Nova verträumt vor sich hin, „ich wusste, er ist etwas Besonderes!" Bevor Ronny und Josie etwas darauf erwidern konnten, begann Elrond das Meeting und es nahm den allseits bekannten Lauf.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie los. Die drei Mädchen hatten sich ein wenig unterhalb von Elronds Haus einfach dazugesellt, was niemand wirklich zu stören schien, zumal die Hobbits und Aragorn sie ja schon kannten. Der Waldläufer konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, den Mädchen die Wahrheit zu sagen: Elrond sah die drei nicht als vollwertige Persönlichkeiten, da er ihnen die Reise mit der Ringgemeinschaft sonst verboten hätte. Das war in Ronnys Augen eine Frechheit und sie wollte auf der Stelle zu Elrond laufen, um ihm zu zeigen, wer hier keine vollwertige Persönlichkeit war, doch Aragorn packte sie am Kragen und schleifte sie unter Protesten einfach mit. Die Hobbits waren noch ein bisschen verschlafen, vor allem Frodo. Er hatte letzte Nacht nämlich noch eine Fast-Ganzkörper-Verschönerung über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Josie hatte ihn so lange genervt, bis er ihr erlaubt hatte, ihn ein bisschen zu verwöhnen. Zuerst war es ja noch ganz angenehm gewesen, als Josie ihm die Fußhaare gekämmt und entknotet hatte. Doch als die dann aus ihrem wiedergefundenen Rucksack Unmengen von Pflegeartikeln herausgeholt hatte, wurde es ihm ein bisschen peinlich. Auch jetzt am Morgen hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass seine Finger- und Zehennägel schöner glänzten als die von Legolas. Dieser hatte das natürlich sofort gesehen, sein Maniküreset aus der Tasche gezogen und angefangen seine königlichen Fingernägel zu feilen. Nova war überglücklich. Sie durfte Legolas das Maniküreset halten, während er mit den Verschönerungen beschäftigt war. Ab und zu steckte sie ihre Nase in sein Gewand und sog den Duft des neuesten Düsterwald-Parfüms ein. Auch Josie war gut gelaunt. Fröhlich stapfte sie neben Gimli den Weg entlang und unterhielt sich mit ihm über die neuesten Frisurentrends. Ronny unterhielt sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, mit Boromir und wollte herausfinden, ob sie sich nicht gleich für ihn entscheiden sollte. Denn wenn sie auf Aragorn bestehen würde, müsste sie sich zuerst etwas ausdenken, wie sie Arwen loswerden könnte. Irgendwas würde ihr sicher einfallen, doch sie wollte sich nicht unnötig anstrengen. Aragorn war an diesem Morgen sowieso muffig. Wahrscheinlich hatte Arwen dieses hässliche gelblich-weiße Kleid angehabt, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er es abgrundtief hasste, da es ihn immer an seine Oma erinnerte, die ihn immer mit Lebertran gefüttert hatte. Gandalf hatte sich schweren Herzens wieder von Elrond getrennt, trug aber zur Erinnerung an diesen ein wenig Schlagsahne in einem Fläschchen um den Hals. So marschierten sie von Bruchtal los. Immer weiter voran in Richtung Unglück und Verzweiflung (das konnten natürlich nur die drei Mädchen wissen, aber diese hatten im Moment keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem hatten sie sich ja jeder ein bis zwei private Beschützer angelacht, also würden sie dieses Abenteuer schon überstehen).


	8. Sarumans erstes Grüßlein

A/N Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Nachdem die Gefährten jahrelang sinnlos durch die Gegend gestapft waren (Merry jedenfalls kam es so lange vor), kamen sie an einen Berg, den sie natürlich auch noch hinaufkraxeln mussten. Oben angelangt, machten sie eine kleine Pause. Boromir versuchte Merry und Pippin vergeblich die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes beizubringen (sie kämpften immer noch lieber mit Händen und Füßen, wie sie es gewohnt waren,was in Gegenwart von Orks zwar leicht zu Verlusten dieser Körperteile führen konnte, gegen Boromir aber die perfekte Kampftaktik war - Pech für den gondorianischen Fast-Oberschwertschwinger), Aragorn und Gandalfschmauchten seelenruhig ein Pfeifchen, Josie und Gimliunterhielten sich über die neuesten Frisurentrends und malten sich aus,welche Frisur zu welchem Gefährten am besten passen würde undRonnytauschte mit Frodo und SamWandertipps aus(die Hobbits wollten nämlich nicht immer zuletzt gehen und sich die blöden Kommentare von Gimli anhören, obwohl dieser auch nicht wirklich schneller war).Unterdessen standen Legolas und Nova auf einem Felsblock und betrachteten die Landschaft (die ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders interessant war). Legolas war inzwischen schon ein bisschen genervt von Novas Dauergrinser. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Göre nicht einen kleinen Knacks hatte. Er hatte die ganze zeit von einem traumhaften kleinen Elbendörfchen vorgeschwärmt und sie hatte ihn nur angelächelt und genickt. Wo sollte bitteschön in dieser iluvatarverlassenen Gegend ein Elbendorf sein? Er wollte Nova gerade auslachen, als diese plötzlich rief: "Achtung! Da vorne sind Späher! Riesige Vögel! Späher Sarumans!" Verblüfft starrte Legolas sie an. Als er dieses Mädchen vorher die ganze Zeit verarscht hatte und sie nur genickt und gelächelt hatte, hatte er darauf geschlossen, dass sie niemals so gut sah wie ein Elb. Doch jetzt musste er beschämt zugeben, dass nicht einmal er diese Vögel so schnell erkannt hätte. Als er zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen war, stürzte er in eine tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeefe Sinneskrise. Für was konnte man ihn denn noch gebrauchen, wenn sogar diese Göre da besser sah als er? Da half nicht einmal mehr, dass er Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends geworden war und dass er von allen weiblichen Wesen angehimmelt wurde (ausgenommen seine Mutter vielleicht).Beinahe wäre er wirklich in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn Nova ihn nicht mitgezerrt und unter einen Busch geschleift hätte. So entrann er knapp aber doch seinem Ende als superleckeres Elbenmüsli. 

Kurz darauf rauschte der Vogelschwarm über sie hinweg. „Ob sie uns wohl gesehen haben?", piepsteFrodo wieder einmal total geschockt.Er kauerte unter einem Busch und zitterte wie Espenlaug (Espen waren auch in Mittelerde sehr weit verbreitet, deshalb kannte man auch dieses Sprichwort. Doch es war schon ein wenig veraltet. Das neueste Sprichwort lautete: "Er zitterte wie ein Waldläufer vor dem Haarewaschen." Man musste in Aragorns Gegenwart natürlich ein bisschen vorsichtig sein, da dieser wirklich sehr stolz auf seine Schmalzlocken und Haarewaschen wirklich grausam für ihn war). Josie war in weiser Voraussicht unter den selben Busch gekrochen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Liebevoll nahm sie ihn in den Arm und tätschelte ihn am Kopf: „Ach was! Wir haben uns schon schnell genug verkrochen!" Sam, der einen Busch weiter lag, bekam einen knallroten Kopf und begann den Tag, an dem die drei Mädchen aufgetaucht waren, (nicht zum ersten Mal)zu verfluchen. Warum konnte sie Herrn Frodo nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!? Nachdem sie eine Weile gewartet hatten unddie bösen Flattermänner nicht wieder zurückgekehrt waren, sagte Gandalf würdevoll:"Durch diese widerlichen Kreaturen, auch Späher Sarumans genannt, sind unsere weiteren Reisewege auf zwei reduziert! Wir haben einen anstrengenden Weg über den Caradhras vor uns!" Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu:„Wenn mir einer von euch aufhelfen könnte, könnten wir weitergehen!" Aragorn der „Allen-alten-Frauen-über-die-Wege-Helfer" war natürlich sofort zur Stelle und half dem rheumageplagten Zauberstabfuchtler auf die Beine. „Also dann! Lasst uns weitermarschieren!", rief er majestätisch um von dieser ein wenig peinlichen Szene abzulenken. Die Gefährten stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und marschierten weiter. Diesmal ging Ronny nicht neben Boromir her, sondern latschte hinter Frodo und Sam und flüsterte diesen immer wieder zu, welche Gangart jetzt die Günstigste wäre. Auf diese Weise kamen die Hobbits immer besser voran und überholten sowohl Gimli und Josie als auch Boromir und die anderen Hobbits. Gimli rief ihnen keuchend hinterher: „He, was soll das? Ihr könnt einen armen alten Zwerg doch nicht so alleine stehen lassen! Mit was für Tricks arbeitet ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?" „Nur die Ruhe Herr Zwerg. Ich bin ja auch noch da!", hörte er Aragorn hinter sich gemütlich brummen. Niemand lachte den Zwerg aus, nicht einmal sein Erzfeind Legolas. Denn der war immer noch zu Tode deprimiert. Auch Novas Aufmunterungsversuche (diese reichten von kitzeln bis zu Gesprächen à la „Erzähl mir alles was dich bedrückt") hatten keinen Erfolg. Selbst Gandalf war ein bisschen niedergeschlagen. Nachdem diese doofen Späherviecher vorbeigekommen waren, konnten sie nicht mehr über Gondor nach Mordor marschieren. Dabei hätte er zu gerne Faramir wieder einmal gesehen. Der kleine Bruder von Boromir hatte schon was sehr Anziehendes an sich. Na ja, dann musste er das nächste Date eben ein bisschen verschieben. Doch die offenen Wege nach Mordor waren auf die Zahl Zwei geschrumpft. Da Gandalf aus bekannten Gründen nicht durch Mordor gehen wollte, mussten sie eben eine Runde frieren gehen.

* * *

„Puh, was für ein Orkwetter!!", grummelte Gimmli vor sich hin, „ich habe mich doch nicht von meiner Heimat bis hierher geschleppt um auf diesem Gruselberg da zu erfrieren!!"Den anderen Gefährten ging es auch nicht viel besser, nur Legolas war plötzlich blendender Laune. „Mir würde der viele Schnee auch auf die Nerven gehen, wenn ich bis zur Nasenspitze drin stecken würde!", stichelte er. Ach wie er es liebte diesen aufgeblasenen Möchtegern-Besserwisser auszulachen. „Sobald wir aus diesem Schnee herauskommen, kannst du was erleben du – Elb!", erwiderte der Verspottete wütend.

Plötzlich begann das Wetter endgültig verrückt zu spielen. Ein gewaltiger Schneesturm kam auf, der Josie beinahe vom Berg gefegt hätte, wenn Boromir sie nicht im letzten Moment an ihrem unglaublichen, unwiderstehlichen, supertollen (das zumindest glaubte Josie von ihnen) Haaren festgehalten hätte. „He! Aaaaaaah! Lass sofort los du Idiot!", schrie sie mit aller Kraft. Durch das Getöse des Sturmes hindurch konnte Boromir zwar nur ein leises Piepsen hören, doch das genügte. „OK!", sagte er einfach und ließ los. Auf der Stelle wurde sie vom Wind erfasst und über Merry und Pippin hinweggeweht. Die nächste, die sie auffing war Ronny. Josie hatte erwartet, dass Aragorn sie auffangen würde. Als sie nun in den Armen einer kleineren Person landete, hoffte sie einfach, dass es Frodo war und begann sie abzuküssen. „Danke, danke! Du hast mein Leben gerettet!", hauchte sie, „ich wusste, dass ich dir etwas bedeute!"„Ah, ja. Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", hörte sie eine ihr allzubekannte Stimme antworten. Erschrocken hob Josie den Kopf – und lief knallrot an. „Uuuuuuuups! Äh, Ronny!", stotterte sie. Nachdem sich Josie, und auch Ronny, von diesem Schreck erholt hatten, gingen sie weiter. Legolas hatte diese Szene amüsiert beobachtet und kicherte vor sich hin. „Elb, hör auf zu lachen und sieh nach wie der Weg da vorne aussieht!", rief Gandalf gebieterisch. Maulend hüpfte Legolas nach vorne – und wurde beinahe von einer Lawine vom Berg gespült. Doch Nova hatte natürlich aufgepasst: „Komm weg hier du Penner!", schrie sie und zerrte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einen Felsvorsprung. Dadurch wurde der Schönling wieder verwirrt. Dem Armen schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Nachdenken.

A/N: Armer, armer Legolas...


	9. Novas Rettungsaktion

A/N: Und weiter geht's mit einem immer noch verwirrten Elben...

* * *

Er starrte Nova an. Warum hatte sie das gemacht? Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet! Er als Elb konnte es nicht verstehen, dass sie die ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit einen Rivalen zu beseitigen und es auch noch wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, nicht genutzt hatte. Unserer kleinen rot-braunen Heldin wurde das Geglotze langsam zu viel: „Ich weiß dass ich einfach umwerfend aussehe, aber deine Glupscher kannst du ruhig in deinen Augenhöhlen behalten, die will ich nicht!" Legolas, der wunderschönste Schönling des Düsterwaldes, wurde immer noch verwirrter! Von was schwafelte dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Soooo toll sah sie nun auch wieder nicht aus! Irgendwie wirkte sie ein bisschen zerquetscht. Und ihr Gesicht war schon bläulich angelaufen, was vielleicht für einen Schneemann attraktiv gewirkt hätte (ja, so was kannten auch die Elben in Mittelerde schon!!), aber nicht für ihn, den Elben mit der rosigen Pfirsichhaut! Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, spürte er einen ziemlich harten Schlag und hörte Nova befehlen: „Und jetzt hilf mir den Schnee wegzubuddeln!" Murrend und maulend wie ein kleiner Junge raffte sich das Goldlöckchen auf und stellte sich mit demonstrativ verschränkten Armen vor Nova hin. „Nein! Das mache ich sicher nicht!", bockte er. Was fiel der Göre überhaupt ein, ihn, den Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends, zum Arbeiten zwingen zu wollen! Er würde doch nicht seine gepflegten Fingerchen beschmutzen und seine Nägelchen zerkratzen. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Wenn sie unbedingt ungepflegt aussehen wollte was das ihre Sache. Er wollte nicht so verdreckt aussehen wie dieser Waldheini und schon gar nicht so pseudoelegant wie dieser Möchtegern-Gondor-Herrscher. „Na, was ist jetzt?", fragte Nova genervt und sah kurz von ihrem Schneeloch auf, das sie schon gegraben hatte. „Hilfst du vielleicht auch mal mit oder willst du hier erfrieren?", fragte sie ärgerlich. Was bildete sich dieser polierte Affe überhaupt ein? Er wollte sie schufften lassen und er stand blöde daneben und spielte den kleinen verzogenen Prinzen! (Ok, das war ja auch, aber das musste er nicht immer so überdeutlich zeigen).

Zu Legolas großem Glück schoss gerade in diesem Augenblick eine Hand durch die Schneemauer, die Nova beinahe ausgeknockt hätte. Legolas bekam einen Lachkrampf und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Komm Schätzchen, ich helfe dir, damit du nicht vor lauter Lachen erstickst!", sagte Nova hämisch grinsend und verpasste dem Kichernden einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. „AAAAh!", kreischte Legolas, „du hast mir den Fuß gebrochen! Ich sterbe!" Theatralisch sank er zu Boden und rieb sich das Bein. „Oh Gott! Was bist du denn für ein Mimöschen?", sagte Nova verächtlich. „Wieso Mimöschen? Das sind wirkliche Schmerzen!", heulte der Gepeinigte. Bevor Nova etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hörten sie Aragorn von draußen verärgert rufen: „He, ihr! Hört sofort auf zu flirten! Entweder kommt ihr jetzt auf der Stelle heraus oder ich stopfe das Loch wieder zu! Verstanden?!" Nova und Legolas starrten sich an. „Wir flirten überhaupt nicht!", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatten beide plötzlich einen knallroten Kopf. Wortlos krabbelten sie durchs Loch hinaus. Die anderen Gefährten warteten schon ungeduldig. Josie und Ronny grinsten von einem Ohr zu anderen. „Ja, ja, was die wohl alles gemacht haben!", stichelte Ronny und Josie begann zu kichern. „Haltet bloß eure Klappe!", zischte Nova immer noch hochrot.

Gandalf gab das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Frodo hatte nämlich mit Hilfe von Gimli (er hatte den Lilliput-Elben so lange angefleht und ihm von leicht bekleideten Hobbitmädchen vorgeschwärmt) beschlossen, dass die Gefährten durch die Minen von Moria gehen würden. Doch leider war der Schnee nun schon so hoch, dass die Hobbits, Josie und Gimli nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Und von Ronny und Nova sah man nur noch die Scheitel, was auch nicht viel besser war. Deshalb kamen sie auch nicht wirklich vorwärts. Nach einer Weile, als Legolas schon fünfmal nach vorne um die Ecke und wieder zurück gerannt war, wurde es Boromir zu blöd und er schnappte sich Merry und Pippin und schleppte sie durch den Schnee hinunter. Aragorn wollte dem gondorischen Kraftprotz natürlich in nichts nachstehen und so schnappte er sich Frodo und Sam. „Ja super! Und was ist mit uns?", wollte Josie beleidigt wissen. „Wieso uns? Du meinst, was ist mit dir!", verbesserte Ronny. Bevor Josie eine wütende Antwort geben konnte, hatte Gimli sie gepackt und hielt sie nun über seinem Kopf. Aragorn und Boromir hatten schon eine Schneise durch den Schnee getrampelt, sodass der trendy-Zwerg keine Probleme damit hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Josie quietschte und zappelte wie wild, da ihr diese Behandlung gar nicht gefiel. Doch das war dem bärtigen Frisurenfreak herzlich egal! Endlich konnte er sich auch mal nützlich machen! „Josie, benimm dich! Unser Herr Zwerg bricht gleich unter dir zusammen, wenn du deine Gymnastikübungen auf seinen Armen machst!", witzelte Nova und warf sich vor Lachen in einen Schneehaufen. Legolas war immer noch beschämt durch Novas Lebensrettungsaktion. Er hasste es, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Wortlos wollte er sich an den drei Mädchen vorbei schleichen.

„He, Knackarsch der Nation, komm sofort zurück!", rief ihm Ronny hinterher. „Was ist los?", fragte Gandalf davon überzeugt, dass er gemeint war. „Äh, wir wollten nur mal Fragen, ob uns auch jemand hinunter helfen kann.", gab Nova stotternd zur Antwort. Heute kam sie aus dem Rotwerden gar nicht mehr heraus. „Aber Selbstvertürlich, äh Narständlich, äh... OK!", gab der alte, geheimnisvolle Stöckchenschwinger ganz konfus vor Glück über diese Ehrung seines eigentlich schon etwas altersschwachen Körpers zurück. Er bot Ronny und Nova galant den Arm an. Gemeinsam begannen sie den Abstieg, bei dem aber Gandalf gestützt werden musste und nicht die Mädchen.

A/N: Irgendwie entwickelt sich das Wort "Knackarsch" zum Wort der Geschichte oder so...


	10. AWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Vom Berg runtergekraxelt und schon stehen wir vor Moria. Tja, so schnell kann's gehen...

* * *

„IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Was ist denn das?"Josie blickte angewidert auf das braune Süppchen, auch See genannt, das vor ihnen lag. „Und da müssen wir vorbei? Ich will nicht!", begann Pippin zu bocken. „Nein! Aber nicht, dass du jetzt auch noch mit dem Scheiß anfängst, oder? _Ich will nicht, nein das mag ich nicht! Ich bin mir viel_ _zu gut dafür_!", äffte Nova ihn nach. „Komm schon Nova! Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal wieder! Nur weil dieser Spaghettilockentragende Düsterwädling auf diesem Berg seine hübschen Fingerchen nicht krumm machen wollte, musst du keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen!", versuchte Ronny sie zu beruhigen. „Außerdem", flüsterte sie, „ist er das gar nicht wert!" „He, das hab ich gehört! Das wirst du büßen!", kreischte der Minirock-Gewandete empört und stürzte auf die Bösewichtin zu. (Legolas hatte das Wort im alten Lexikon seines Vaters gefunden und es hatte ihm so gut gefallen, dass er gerne jede beliebigen Person, ob männlich oder weiblich, damit beschimpfte. In diesem Lexikon, das übrigens „Buch der glaublichen und unglaublichen Wörter" hieß und von Elrond geschrieben worden war, entdeckte er im englischen Teil auch das Wort heroin, was er besonders lustig fand. Da musste Elrond ein Fehler unterlaufen sein! Die Übersetzung für dieses Wort lautete nach dem allwissenden Kuttenliebhaber nämlich: weiblicher Held Heldin. Doch er, der noch viel allwissendere Grünfanatiker wusste natürlich was Heroin wirklich war! Seine Cousine Kokaine hatte es ihm einmal verraten, als sie sich bei ihm einschleimen wollte. Er hatte nämlich von seinem Daddy einen Schokoriegel bekommen, den sie gerne haben wollte! Ja, ja, die Sorgen der Kindheit!). Doch bevor Legolas Ronny die Augen auskratzen oder ihre wilden Locken glätten konnte (das war Ronnys schlimmster Albtraum!), war er schon über Gandalfs Zauberästchen gestolpert und auf sein frisch gepudertes Näschen gefallen. Gerade wollte Merry loskichern, da bemerkte er plötzlich, dass dem blonden Unglückspilz echte, wahre Tränen die elbischen Bäckchen hinunterliefen. „Uuups! Ich glaub der flennt wirklich!", flüsterte Sam zu Frodo hinüber, der sich trotz dieses ergreifenden Moments das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Legolas! Ist dir was passiert? Hast du dir wehgetan? Komm, lass mich dich in den Arm nehmen, dann geht's dir gleich wieder besser!", bemühte sich Nova das rotzende Etwas zu ihren Füßen zu trösten. „Niemand mag mich! Keiner hat mich lieb! Alle sind so gemein zu mir!", schluchzte der Gefällte. Boromir und Aragorn verdrehten die Augen und sahen hilfesuchend zu Gandalf hinüber. Dem war die ganze Sache doch ein bisschen peinlich und so ignorierte er Legolas Tränen und wandte sich der monströsen Eingangstür der Mine zu.

„Ich werde mal das Losungswort rausfinden, OK?", sagte er laut und überspielte gekonnt das schlechte Gewissen. „Ich helfe dir! Ich helfe dir! Ich bin schließlich ein Zwerg und hier wohnen Zwerge! Ich habe einen siebten Sinn für so was!", brüllte Gimli das wandelnde Eisenwarenlager aufgeregt. „Wieso siebter Sinn?", wollte Gandalf wissen, „das heißt doch sechster Sinn!" „Ne, bei mir is das der Siebte! Weiß du, der sechste Sinn is für das Gold und das SSSeugs!", lallte er. Vor lauter Vorfreude auf ein kräftiges Zwergenmenü von seinem Vetter Balin (er war der beste Koch im Zwergendorf in dem Gimli aufgewachsen war gewesen) war ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen und das so schnell, dass er noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, es zu schlucken! „Na gut, meinetwegen!", seufzte der Zauberer. Der Pfeifchenfanatiker und der Machtgeile setzten sich derweil an den Rand des Sees und übten Weitspucken. Nova hatte inzwischen begonnen, Legolas ein Liedchen zur Beruhigung vorzuträllern. Josie hatte sich zu den Hobbits verzogen, und kicherte mit ihnen um die Wette. Der gestrumpfte Held aus dem dunklen Gesträuch hatte wirklich zu komisch ausgesehen mit der verlaufenen Wimperntusche und den Tränenspuren im Make-up. Nur Ronny leistete Nova seelischen Beistand und versuchte Legolas mit einer List von seinen Seelenqualen abzulenken. „He mein Kleiner. Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder! Weißt du was? Wir könnten dir doch neue Zöpfchen flechten! Möchtest du das?", fragte sie in fachfraulichem Ton für Fünfjährige. (wie ihr wisst, waren die drei Mädchen gerade mitten in ihrer Ausbildung zu Kindergärtnerinnen gewesen, als das Missgeschick mit der Zeitmaschine passiert war. Doch jetzt konnten sie ihr Wissen ausnützen und perfekt anwenden) „Au ja! Das machen wir!", war der Seidenlöckige sofort begeistert und seine Augen begannen wieder zu strahlen. Sofort setzte er sich in eine bequeme Stellung und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen. Nova begann hingebungsvoll die alten, schon ein bisschen verfilzten Zöpfchen aufzumachen, während Ronny Josies Rucksack durchwühlte, um eine Bürste zu finden. Ronny wollte ihrer elbenfanatischen Freundin einen Gefallen tun und ihr bei der Entwirrung dessen Haarpracht helfen, doch Nova jagte sie weg. „Lass die Finger von meinem Schnuckelchen! Er will nur von mir frisiert werden, stimmts?", fuhr sie Ronny an. „Mhhh!", bejahte Legolas bestimmt. „OK, OK, keine Panik! Ich bin schon weg!" Ronny verzog sich aus Novas Blickfeld und setzte sich zwischen Aragorn und Boromir an den See. „Na wie wär's, Meister der Schmalzlockenzucht? Möchtest du nicht zufällig deine Haare waschen? Ich hätte da ein tolles Shampoo anzubieten!", versuchte sie Aragorn zu verführen. Doch dieser schüttelte seinen königlichen Schädel so heftig, dass sein Pelz beinahe in hohem Bogen davongeflogen wäre, was eine Haarwäsche für immer unnötig gemacht hätte. „Wie wär's denn mit mir Lady? Ich könnte eine Kopfhautmassage sehr gut gebrauchen!", raunte Boromir auf der anderen Seite mit seiner sehr dunklen, sexy Stimme. Verführerisch blickte er Ronny an. „Äh, Ok! Ich hol nur mal schnell das Shampoo!", antwortete Ronny langsam, gebannt von Boromir's heißen Blicken.

A/N: augenverdreh...unschuldigblick...michaufnächsteskapitelfreu...


	11. Haarewaschen und Eifersucht

A/N ... wink.. HALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... hier ist wieder mal ein Kapitel..... entspanntsei.... krasscoole Osterferien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......   
(wieder eine übernommene Authors Note...)

* * *

Während Boromir darauf wartete, dass Ronny mit dem Shampoo zurückkam und mit der versprochenen Kopfmassage begann, pfiff er ein kleines Liedchen und schielte ab und zu zu Aragorn hinüber, der leise vor sich hin köchelte. „Na komm schon Gorni, du musst jetzt nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen. Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn du die heiße Anmache von dieser Göre abgelehnt hast. Ich hab mir hald gedacht, wenn du nicht willst, dann eben ich. Die ist nämlich echt sexy!", versuchte er dem Waldheini seine Einmischung klarzumachen. „Das ist echt gemein von dir!", schluchzte Aragorn, „du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es für mich ist neue Bekanntschaften zu machen! Und wenn ich dann endlich mal jemanden kennen gelernt habe, kommt so ein Möchtegern-Bartträger daher und mischt sich ein! Das ist sooooo gemein!" „Ach Gottchen! Musst du unserem Goldlöckchen alles nachmachen? Warum zum Teufel bekommst du jetzt auch noch 'nen Heulkrampf? Meinst du, das macht dich attraktiver?", antwortete Boromir genervt. Sofort versuchte der Tränende seine Augen zu trocknen und sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Weißt du was dein Problem ist?", fragte Boromir fachmännisch, „du hast einfach nur Berührungsängste! Aber dagegen gibt es ganz einfache Mittel! Die erste Stufe diese Angst zu überwinden ist, dass du mich jetzt gaaaaaaaanz fest drückst. Na los, probiers mal!" Aragorn saß wie gelähmt da. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Wollte ihn der Penner da nur verarschen oder war das sein Ernst? Doch als er das Funkeln in den gondorischen Augen sah, war ihm alles klar. So schnell er konnte, rappelte er sich auf, rannte zu Gandalf und versteckte sich hinter diesem. Ronny, die gerade auf dem Weg zum See war, sah ihm verwundert hinterher, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Sie war ganz aufgeregt! Sie durfte Boromir die Haare waschen und ihm den Kopf massieren! Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war! Aber warum war Aragorn abgehauen? Naja, vielleicht war er nur so eifersüchtig, dass er den Anblick einer hingebungsvollen Massage ihrerseits einfach nicht ertragen konnte.

Endlich war sie wieder unten beim See. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, nicht vor lauter Aufregung über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern, was zu peinlich gewesen wäre. Fröhlich und ohne sich die Nervosität anmerken zu lassen (Ronny war schon immer eine tolle Schauspielerin gewesen), begann sie, Boromirs Haare zu waschen. Dazu nahm sie in Ermangelung von frischem Wasser das braune Süppchen aus dem See, was aber weder Ronny noch den Obermacho störte. Dann begann unsere Lockenfanatikerin dem Unlockigen den ganzen Schmutz von drei Jahren sinnlosem durchs Land reiten herauszuschrubben. Dazu benutzte sie Josies Vanilleshampoo. Sie hoffte einfach, dass der kleine Giftzwerg nichts merken würde. Aber da Josie so vertieft in ein Gespräch mit den Hobbits war (sie quatschten über Diskriminierung von Kleinwüchsigen), standen Ronnys Chancen gut, den Shampoo-Klau unbemerkt über die Bühne gehen zu lassen. Boromir hatte zwar nicht so schöne, wilde Locken wie Aragorn, aber deswegen waren sie nicht weniger verfilzt als die des königlichen Thronverweigerers. So sehr sich Ronny auf die Haarwäsche gefreut hatte, so schnell war sie ihr auch schon wieder verleidet. Diese Spaghettilocken waren einfach nicht sauber zu kriegen! „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Hat die dein Vater zum Auswischen der Kochtöpfe benutzt oder was?", wollte sie angefressen wissen. „Nein, ääh....ääh, die sind von Natur aus so!", antwortete Boromir verlegen. „Ach was! Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen! Ich weiß, was Naturfarbe ist und was nicht! Ich glaube eher, du hattest deine Haare mal gefärbt und hast das Zeug nicht mehr rausgekriegt! Stimmts ?", wollte Ronny neugierig wissen. Boromir wurde knallrot vor Verlegenheit: „Äh...tja...", stotterte er. „Ach komm schon. So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht!", wollte Ronny ihn beruhigen. „Also gut, ich verrat s dir, aber sag es nicht den anderen, OK?", sagte er. „Alles klar! Ich schweige wie ein Grab! Das kann ich nämlich wirklich gut!", antwortete Ronny gespannt, was der Gescheckte wohl erzählen würde. „Also, das war so. Vor ein paar Jahren bin ich eines Morgens mit grauen Haaren aufgewacht. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie das passiert war. Man kann doch nicht einfach über Nacht graue Haare bekommen, oder? Jedenfalls rannte ich gleich zu Daddy und fragte ihn was ich machen sollte. Denn mit diesen Haaren, die aussahen wie Rattenfell konnte ich mich doch nicht vor unserem Volk zeigen! Das war unmöglich! Als mein Vater sich endlich wieder von seinem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, rief er einen Botenjungen her und gab ihm den Auftrag, sofort nach Bruchtal zu reiten und ein paar Päckchen „Kackebraune Haartönung mit extra Haftung" von Elrond mitzubringen. Nach ein paar Tagen war der Botenjunge wieder da. Er hatte von Elrond auch gleich ein paar andere Haarfarben zur Probe mitbekommen. Da waren zum Beispiel „Krebsrot", „Galadrielblond", „Orkbraun"oder „Schneeweiß" dabei. Übrigens habe ich den schweren Verdacht, dass Saruman dieses Schneeweiß verwendet! Auf jeden Fall habe ich da ein Mittelchen entdeckt, das mir wirklich gut gefiel. Es hieß „Elbenschreck 2". Es ist nämlich so, dass die Elben sehr stolz auf ihre Haare sind, was dir bei unserem Blondchen vielleicht auch schon aufgefallen ist. Sie sind bekannt dafür, die außergewöhnlichsten Haarfarben von ganz Mittelerde zu haben und trotzdem nicht wie totale Vollidioten auszusehen. Die können sogar mit dem berühmten „Blutrot" herumrennen und werden trotzdem nicht für Zwillinge von Saurons Auge gehalten. Und dieses Elbenschreck zaubert dir die schönsten Haarfarben auf den Schädel. Du musst dir das Zeug nur auf den Kopf schmieren und etwas in der Farbe die du haben möchtest dazulegen. Das war für die Elben natürlich harte Konkurrenz. Jetzt konnte jeder, der genügend Geld oder Beziehungen hatte, dieses Elbeschreck besorgen und viel schönere Haarfarben erziehlen wie die Elben durch ihre jahrelangen Züchtungen. Warum aber hat Elrond, der ja bekanntlicherweise auch ein Elb ist, dieses Mittelchen ausgearbeitet? Tja, für Schlagsahne macht der einfach alles, frag mich nicht warum. Und irgendwer hat ihm ziemlich viel Schlagsahne dafür geboten. Ich wollte mir also mit dem Geschleim das tollste Akazienbraun zaubern, aber leider war mein herzallerliebstes Brüderchen Faramir schneller und schüttete mir eine Ladung Pferdemist über die Birne. Oh wie ich ihn dafür gehasst habe! Jetzt sah ich echt beschissen aus! Noch schlimmer als vorher. Mein Vater fand das ganze Gottseidank nicht so lustig wie Faramir und bestrafte ihn mit einer Woche Hausputz. Dann hat er mir die ganzen Haare fachmännisch mit Elronds Spezialmischung „Kackebraun"in meine alte Haarfarbe zurückgefärbt. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher was da für ein Unterschied ist zwischen „Kackebraun"und „Pferdekackebraun". Das kann ich dir leider auch nicht so genau sagen, aber auf jeden Fall sah ich nachher wieder so aus wie immer. Doch leider hatte Elrond bei dieser Ladung ein bisschen gepfuscht. Die Haarfarbe nützte sich nämlich leider sehr ungleichmäßig ab und war nicht ganz so extra stark wie gefordert. Dafür aber das Elbenschreck umso mehr. Im Übrigen habe ich Faramir im Verdacht, dass er irgendwas mit meinen Haaren gemacht hat, damit sie so grässlich grau wurden. Er war immer schon eifersüchtig auf mich. Alle wollten mit mir ausgehen und nicht mit ihm. So, das ist der Grund warum ich so gescheckt, gefleckt aussehe und meine Haare nicht mehr wasche. Doch dir und deinem reizenden Angebot konnte ich leider nicht widerstehen!"beendete Boromir seinen Vortrag. Ronny hatte inzwischen ihre Wascherei und die versprochene Kopfhautmassage beendet und saß neben dem zutiefst Gekränkten und hing gebannt an seinen Lippen. „Boa, das ist ja echt fies von deinem Bruderherz!", war ihre erste Antwort. Das musste sie sich merken. Sie hatte schließlich auch einen nervigen Bruder zu Hause, dem ab und zu mal eine Abreibung ganz gut tun würde. Dazu musste sie sich aber zuerst so ein Mittelchen von Elrond besorgen, doch das würde sie schon auch noch schaffen.

Inzwischen hatte Nova fertig gezöpfelt, Legolas war wieder glücklich, die Hobbits und Josie waren sich darüber einig das alle „Großen" zwar groß waren, dafür aber kein Hirn besaßen (irgendwie mussten sie sich selber wieder aufbauen), Aragorn hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass er Gandalf stützen konnte, der immer noch sein Gedächtnis nach diesem verdammten Passwort durchwühlte und Gimli saß maulend auf einem Stein daneben und regte sich darüber auf, dass der alte Knacker dafür so lange brauchte. Mittagszeit war schließlich schon lange vorbei und somit auch das Mittagessen bei seinem Vetter Balin. Vor lauter Übermut rief Merry Aragorn zu: „He, alter Kumpel, wie geht's denn so? Hat dir dein Sesambrötchen geschmeckt?" „Ha, ich habs! Klar! Ganz logisch! Sesam! Merry, warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?", brüllte Gandalf außer sich vor Freude. Dann stellte er sich demonstrativ vor die riesige Steintür und rief bestimmend: „Sesam, öffne dich!" Und siehe da, das Tor öffnete sich. Bevor sich Aragorn darüber wundern konnte, dass er doch gar kein Sesambrötchen, sondern eins mit Sonnenblumenkernengegessen hatte, wurden alle von Gandalf in die Mine kommandiert, wohin sie auch alle nach einigen bekannten Schwierigkeiten gelangten.

A/N: Im Dunkeln ist gut Munkeln...

wie wär's mit einer review????..... 

Nur...... 

H 

I 

E 

R 

Klicken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Gollumrechtlerin Josie

A/N hehe Macht euch auf was gefasst. Ja ja Josie Darling. Nen schönen Gruß vom infernalischen Trio....

* * *

Drinnen war es stockfinster. „Gandalf, mach was! Ich hab solche Angst!", kreischte Frodo voller Panik. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er sich an Josie festgeklammert. Befriedigt stellte diese fest, dass Sam neben ihr wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte. Zuerst hatte sich diese Ronny an seinen Herrn herangemacht und jetzt dieser Möchtegern-Hobbit Josie! Das war doch die Höhe! Er musste etwas unternehmen! Aber zuerst wollte er auf Licht warten. Im Dunkeln fühlte er sich nicht so richtig wohl.

Endlich hatte Gandalf es geschafft, sein Zauberstöckchen in Gang zu bringen, er benutzte dazu ein Mini-Atomkraftwerk, das auch wirklich sehr hell leuchtete, und sah sich um. „Aah! Und das nennen sie eine Mine!", schrie Gimli, der schwer beeindruckt von der Baukunst seines Volkes war. „Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab!", sagte Legolas daraufhin näselnd und dämpfte die Freude des Zwerges gewaltig. „Legolas hat recht!", bekräftigte Nova, während Josie darauf achtete, dass ihr keiner dieser Zwerge zu nahe kam (was auch sehr unwahrscheinlich war, da sie ja nicht mehr sehr lebendig waren). „Nein! Nein! Uäääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhhh!", heulte Gimli, tief getroffen von dem grausigen Schicksal seiner Bartträgerkollegen. „Ja super, das hast du wirklich toll gemacht Gimli! Jetzt hat sicher niemand mitbekommen, dass wir da sind!", beschwerte sich Aragorn. „Ach komm schon Gorni! Sei nicht so unfair! Wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn deine ganze Verwandtschaft grausam ermordet worden wäre?", wollte Boromir wissen. „Erstens: Nenn mich nicht Gorni! Und zweitens: Ich hätte ein Freudentänzchen aufgeführt! Auf diesen Moment warte ich schon lange! Dann muss ich mir nicht den ganzen Tag anhören, wie dumm ich doch sei, diesen verdammten Thron von Gondor zu verschmähen! Was meinst du, warum bin ich Waldläufer geworden? Sicher nicht weil ich so gerne im Dreck rumwühle um mir etwas zu essen zu verschaffen!", giftete der Schmalzlockenträger. „Außerdem bekomme ich von Goldschmuck sowieso nur einen grausigen Ausschlag!", grummelte er leise vor sich hin. Ronny hatte das natürlich gehört und wollte ihrem Lieblingsgrantler in dieser schweren Stunde nicht alleine lassen. „Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis über Boromir verraten?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Doch bevor dieser etwas darauf antworten konnte, begann Boromir zu schwafeln: „Aragorn! Ich wusste doch, dass du ein ganz lieber Kerl bist! Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! Wer will schon auf den Thron von Gondor, wenn er stattdessen Natur pur haben kann! Ach komm, gib mir die Hand!" Boromir war natürlich sehr erfreut darüber, dass Aragorn nicht vorhatte sich auf dem gondorischen Thron breit zu machen. Das steigerte seine Chance auf den Aufstieg zum Chef des Landes ganz gewaltig. Wenn dieser Waldfritze darauf bestanden hätte, hätte er ihn eben kalt machen müssen, aber so war die Sache natürlich viel einfacher. Jetzt stand ihm nur noch sein Bruder Faramir im Weg. Dieser nichtsnutzige Schönling würde sicher auch auf den Thron wollen, obwohl er diesen nur mit einer Leiter erklimmen konnte. Boromir grinste bei dem Gedanken in sich hinein und hätte beinahe den Anschluss an die Gefährten verpasst. Diese hatten nämlich inzwischen mit der Durchquerung der Mine begonnen. Frodo und Josie kümmerten sich rührend um den todtraurigen Gimli, Gandalf versuchte sich krampfhaft auf den Beinen zu halten (dieses verflixte Rheuma), Aragorn dachte über das angedeutete Geheimnis Boromirs nach (was konnte der schon für ein Geheimnis haben! Vielleicht war er doch vom anderen Ufer!), Nova half Merry und Pippin beim Stufenklettern, Legolas dachte sehnsüchtig an seine Heimat (in diesem Moment nahmen sicher alle Elben der Familie gemeinsam ein Bad) und Boromir hastete ihnen hinterher. Sam war inzwischen den Tränen nahe. Sein Herr Frodo ignorierte ihn total!! Immer hatte er nur Augen für diese Josie. Das war so gemein! Vor lauter Verzweiflung vergaß er sogar, dass er Ronny eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen konnte und begann, ihr seine Seelenqualen zu schildern.

Als Gandalf eine Pause verordnete, da er sich nicht mehr auskannte (in Wirklichkeit hatte er nur keine Puste mehr), kroch Frodo zu ihm unter den Mantel und erzählte ihm zitternd von einem Verfolger. „Ach der! Das ist doch nur Gollum!", antwortete der Tattrige gelangweilt. „Gollum?!", kreischte der Winzling entsetzt. Dabei wurde seine Stimme höher als Ronny es sich jemals erträumen konnte! (sie hatte nämlich eine ziemlich tiefe Stimme für ein Mädchen und war auch schon öfters mit dem Weihnachtsmann oder einem Teddybären verwechselt worden) „Schhh! Nicht so laut! Vor dem brauchst du doch keine Angst zu haben!", versuchte der große Graue ihn zu beruhigen. „Was? Gollum ist auch hier?", fragte Josie neugierig. Auf diesen hatte sie sich schon lange gefreut. Den Leichtbekleideten fand sie fast noch süßer als Frodo und fand es sehr gemein, dass alle immer auf ihm herumhackten. Sofort begann sie damit, ein Plakat zu malen auf dem „Mehr Rechte für Gollum!"draufstand. (Ok, es war kein richtiges Plakat. Josie hatte sich einen flachen Stein gesucht, und kritzelte mit farbigen Steinen etwas drauf. Auf diesem Zwergenschrottplatz fand man ja wirklich alles!) Als sie fertig war, hob sie den Stein in die Höhe und begann vor den Gefährten auf und ab zu marschieren. Sie hatte sich auch die passenden Sprüche dazu ausgedacht: „He, ihr! Hört mal zu! Lasst den Gollum jetzt in Ruh! Er ist nur ein kleiner Wicht, und den Ring den will er nicht! Aus Angst rennt er uns hinterher und verfolgt den Ringträgeer! Denn Sauron, der war sehr gemein und brachte ihm nur Schmerz und Pein! Drum seid jetzt lieb und nicht verfressen und gebt dem Armen was zu Essen! Gebt mir ein G! Gebt mir ein O! Gebt mir ein L! Gebt mir ein L! Gebt mir ein U! Gebt mir ein M! Gollum, Gollum, Gollum, Gollum, Gollum!" Total perplex sahen ihr die Wanderer vom goldenen Fingerschmuck dabei zu. Nur Frodo kam unter Gandalfs Mantel hervorgekrochen und schloss sich ihr an. Zu zweit marschierte sie jetzt auf und ab und wiederholten ihren Spruch ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen. Durch nichts und niemanden wollten sie sich aufhalten lassen! Oder doch?

Neuerf oooooooos hcod snu 'drüW ? aj, aj ettib tweiver N/A 

... kann das jemand lesen???...


	13. Machen wir Ronny depressiv

A/N: Noch immer befinden wir uns in den düsteren Hallen von Khazad Dûm. Und noch immer ist Gollum dabei...

* * *

„He, Josie! Da ist aber ein unsauberer Reim dabei! Hinterher und Ringträgeer reimt sich echt nicht schön! Da könntest du dir noch etwas Besseres einfallen lassen!", schlug Ronny fachmännisch oder besser gesagt fachfraulich vor. Im Reimen und lustige Gedichte schreiben war sie der Boss und wenn Josie sich einbildete, dass sie darin besser war, dann hatte sie sich geschnitten! Tatsächlich war Josie wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, was dazu führte, dass Frodo sie voll von hinten rammte. Doch anstatt in Tränen auszubrechen, wie Ronny das eigentlich erwartet hatte, sagte sie nur schnippisch: „Du bist ja bloß eifersüchtig auf meine Dichtkunst! Wir wissen doch alle, dass ich viel besser im Reimen bin als du!" „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer da besser reimen kann, sie oder ich!", grummelte die Immer-noch-Machtbesessene vor sich hin. „Ok! Hört mal zu: He, ihr hört mal her! Machts dem Gollum nicht so schwer! Was kann er denn schon dafür, dass Sauron ist ein wildes Tier! Ähh, nein, dass war nicht so toll!" Vor lauter Nachdenken bekam Ronny schon tiefe Falten auf ihrer noch jungen Stirn. Interessiert sahen ihr die Immer-noch-Perplexen zu. Sie waren schon gespannt, was Ronny wohl von sich geben würde. „Ah, jetzt hab ichs! Hört her: He, ihr, hört mal her! Machts dem Gollum nicht so schwer! Er ist nur ein armer Wicht, ärmere gibt's wirklich nicht! Gandalf, der hat ihn gejagt, trotzdem ist er nicht verzagt! Aragorn hat ihm aufgelauert, doch er hat sich nicht vermauert! Sam, der mag ihn gar nicht seh'n, doch wohin soll er sonst geh'n? Der Ring, der zieht ihn mächtig an, er tut dagegen was er kann! Sogar hierher hat er sich getraut, obwohl ihm vor Orcs ganz mächtig graut! Er ist mutiger als ihr alle, drum stellt ihm ja bloß keine Falle! Sonst kriegt ihr ein Problem mit mir und wie ihr wisst bin ich ein wildes Tier!" Beifallheischend sah sie sich um. Doch anstatt in tosenden Applaus auszubrechen, hatten die Gefährten nur noch längere Gesichter bekommen. Gandalf, Aragorn und Sam starrten peinlich berührt vor sich hin und Legolas musste einen Kicheranfall unterdrücken. Gimli ging es auch nicht besser. Ronny und ein wildes Tier! Wirklich witzig! Nur Nova war begeistert: „Ja, super Ronny! Endlich kommt mal wieder Schwung in die Bude!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. Doch dafür erntete sie nur einige total verwunderte Blicke. „Wenn ihr euch endlich wieder erholt habt und wieder sprechen könnt, könnten wir doch endlich weiter gehen, oder?", fragte Ronny genervt und beleidigt darüber, dass man ihr Meisterwerk nicht genügend bewundert hatte. Das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen!! Sie würde noch ganz viele tolle Gedichte dichten und dann konnten sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Denn diese Gedichte würden natürlich von den Gefährten handeln!! Teuflisch grinste die Rachesinnende in sich hinein.

Etwas Gutes hatte dieses Gedicht wenigstens gehabt: Gimli ging es wieder deutlich besser. Dieses Sprüchlein hatte seine Laune beträchtlich gesteigert. Diese Ronny war doch zuuu komisch. Josie war total in Ordnung. Mit ihr war er auf derselben Wellenlänge und auch Nova war OK. Aber diese Ronny!! Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Pippin war inzwischen unauffällig zu Nova geschlichen und fragte sie ganz aufgeregt: „Hast du das vorher ernst gemeint? Ich meine mit dem Gedicht?" „Nein! Aber mir tat Ronny leid, als sie von allen wie die letzte Aussätzige angestarrt wurde. Das war echt fies. Außerdem ist sie meine Freundin. Jeder kann mal einen Aussetzer haben, nicht?", wollte sie ihren Gefühlsausbruch von vorher erklären. „Ja klar! Aber Ronny hat öfters mal einen Aussetzer, nicht?", wollte der kleine Tollpatsch neugierig wissen. „Na ja, es geht. Weißt du, sie ist einfach ein bisschen schräg. Was kann man da machen?", antwortete Nova. „Ja, ja!", seufzte Pippin verständnisvoll und sah mitleidig zu Ronny hinüber. Diese war in der Zwischenzeit total deprimiert. Niemand wollte mehr neben ihr gehen und als sie vorher ausgerutscht war, hatte ihr auch keiner geholfen. Sie war den Tränen nahe, was bei der Stahlharten (dachte sie jedenfalls von sich) nicht so oft vorkam. Außerdem war sie jetzt die letzte der Gefährten und somit am nächsten bei Gollum. So gern wie sie vorher im Gedicht getan hatte, hatte sie ihn auch wieder nicht. Beim Reimen war es ihr eher darum gegangen, dass sie besser war als Josie, was aber leider voll in die schon sehr zerschlissenen Hosen gegangen war.

Plötzlich hörte sie dicht hinter sich ein Geräusch, das wie schluchzen klang. Voller Panik begann sie den Über-lustige-Gedichte-Schmunzlern nachzuhasten. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Auf einmal spürte sie einen heftigen Ruck an ihrem Hosenbund, der daraufhin endgültig nachgab. Im selben Moment hörte Ronny ein schmerzvolles Quietschen und das rollen von Steinchen. Ohne sich umzublicken, begann sie noch schneller zu klettern. Was war das gewesen? Ein Orc? Oder Gollum?

A/N: Tja, dieses Rätsel lässt sich nur durch weiterlesen lösen...


	14. Ronnys Sprachlehrkurs

A/N HA HA.... nur damit ihr s wisst. dass hier ist so ziemlich das liebste Lieblingskapitel von Nova.... ja ja..... der Wälderdialekt (Insiderwitz für alle Gsi-Berger)

* * *

„Bitte lass es ein Orc gewesen sein, bitte lass es ein Orc gewesen sein!", flehte Ronny. Einen Orc konnte man nämlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen in die ewigen Abgründe der Mine befördert, aber Gollum stand unter Gandalfs und vor allem unter Josies persönlichem Schutz. Ronny kletterte und krabbelte und stolperte den Gefährten so schnell sie konnte hinterher, doch das Schluchzen war schon wieder dich hinter ihr. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten geschnappt und in eine Nische gezerrt. Ronny wollte schreien doch eine langfingrige, glitschige Hand hielt ihr den Mund zu. Also war es doch Gollum! Shit! Verzweifelt dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder heraus kommen könnte, als sie plötzlich ein heiseres Flüstern hörte: „Mennnschlein lieb! (schluchz) Mennnschlein ganzzzz furchchchtbar lieb zu armem Gollum! Noch nie war ein Mennnschhlein so lieb zu armem Gollum! Mennnschlein hat Gollum verteidigt! (schluchz) Alle böööööse zu armem Gollum, aber Mennnschlein ganzzzzzzz lieb!" Die Nackthobbitgefangene hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihren Mund von der glibbrigen Hand zu befreien. Genervt sagte sie: „He, hast du einen Sprung in der Platte? Ich weiß, dass ich ein ganzzzz liebessss Mennnschlein bin! Würde es dir im Übrigen etwasss ausssmachen, wenn du michchch nichchcht mehr berüüüühren würdessst? Dassss wäre sssehr, sssehr nett!" Gekonnt hatte Ronny den kleinen Glibberigen nachgeahmt um ihm die Verständigung zu erleichtern. Außerdem war sie sehr sprachtalentiert und interessiert und wollte immer wieder neue Dialekte lernen. Dadurch hatte sie auch nie, wie andere, Probleme mit Aragorns Wälderdialekt, Gandalfs Genuschel oder Gimlis Zwergenkauderwelsch gehabt. Ganz zu schweigen von Legolas hochgestochenem Düsterwäldisch. (Zur Erklärung: Bei ihrem Absturz in Mittelerde musste irgendetwas Seltsames passiert sein, auf jeden Fall hatten sie immer schon alle Sprachen Mittelerdes verstanden - theoretisch. Praktisch war dass eine andere Frage gewesen, aber man gewöhnt sich an vieles.)

Doch Gollums Mischung aus Geschluchze, Hobbitisch, Orcisch und Eigengebrabbel war im Moment Ronnys kleinstes Problem. Sie wollte nur weg von hier! Was wollte der überhaupt von ihr? Bevor die so Verwirrte etwas sagen konnte, hatte der kleine Lendenschurzbekleidete schon seine dünnen Spinnenärmchen um ihren Hals gelegt (die Arme, nicht die Finger) und begann auf die zu-Stein-Erstarrte einzuquatschen: „Mennnnschlein musss unssss nochchchmal helllfen! Musss unsss beschützzzen vor bösen Orcccsss und bösen Sammms und bösen dreckckckigen Männnern, die wie wild geworden durchch den Wald rennnnen und unsss jagen!" „Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass damit Aragorn gemeint ist!", murmelte Ronny trocken vor sich hin. „Ok, jetztztz hööör maaal zzzu! Ichchch helllfe dir! Geh einfachchch hinnnter mir her!", brabbelte sie dem Kleinen ins Ohr. Irgendwie musste sie den Winzling beruhigen. „Aber, aber,…", wollte Gollum widersprechen. „Kein aber! Entweder kommssst du jetztztz mit, oder du verssssauerssssst hier elendig!", drohte die Wieder-einmal-Machtbesessene. Ohne weitere Widerrede krabbelt, hüpfte, kroch, oder was auch immer, der kleine Plattfüßige hinter seinem großen Idol her. (Er war den Gefährten schließlich schon länger gefolgt und hatte somit bemerkt, dass Sam großen Respekt vor ihr hatte. Das gefiel dem kleinen Ringabhängigen natürlich ausgezeichnet. Jetzt waren sie schon zu zweit, wenn es darum ging Sam nicht zu mögen. Sofort fühlte er sich um Welten besser und war schon fast fröhlich).

Der Rest der Gefährten war inzwischen in der großen Halle angekommen. Gimli war erneut zusammengebrochen und wurde von Nova und Pippin rührend umsorgt. Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir waren damit beschäftigt, die Tür zu verrammeln, Merry sah sich im Raum um und Gandalf hatte begonnen in einem alten, zerflederten Buch zu schmökern. „Hihi, hört euch das mal an: Trommeln! Trommeln in der Tiefe! Sie kommen! Sie kommen! Wir können nicht hinaus! Hihi! Ihr Zwerge könnt ja richtig lustige Storys schreiben!" Gimli heulte bei diesen Worten schmerzlich auf. „Ja, toll! Einen Applaus für unseren sensiblen Obermacker! Das finde ich wirklich nett von dir, dass du Gimli so bemitleidest und tröstest!", meckerte Nova als Antwort. Pippin nahm den kleinen, nassen, schleimigen Haarhaufen zu seinen Füßen (ja der Trauernde war so in sich zusammengesunken, dass er sogar kleiner als der kleine Hobbit war) in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

In all der Aufregung hatte niemand das Fehlen von Ronny bemerkt. Erst als Merry den Skelettzwerg mit seinem Sandkübelchen in den tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiefen Brunnen von Moria-City geschmissen hatte (Er war so unglaublich eifersüchtig auf diesen Zwerg, oder das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Er hatte auch immer so tolles Sandspielzeug gewollt, aber nie hatte er eines gekriegt! Und dieser bärtige Höhlenbewohner hatte eins, obwohl es hier doch nur Steine, Gold und Diamanten gab, aber keinen Sand), bemerkte Gandalf das Fehlen der schlagkräftigen Mitreisenden. Er hatte Ronny nämlich den Auftrag geben wollen, Merry zu verdreschen. „Alles muss man selber machen!", knurrte er vor sich hin. „Komm zu mir kleiner Hobbit!", lockte er Merry. Vorsichtig, Gandalfs Krückstock nicht aus den Augen lassend, bewegte sich der Unglückspilz auf den Gewalttätigen zu. „Was denkst du, hast du da gerade gemacht? Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist einem kleinen, unschuldigen Zwergenüberrest das Spielzeug zu klauen? Dafür muss ich dich leider bestrafen!" „Nein, bitte nicht! Ich habs nicht absichtlich getan! Und ich machs auch nie wieder!", winselte der Lebensbedrohte. Wo war diese Ronny nur wieder? Wenn man sie mal brauchte, war sie nicht da! Er mochte sie zwar nicht wirklich, aber sie hatte sich immer für die Kleinen, Schwachen eingesetzt. Drohend machte Gandalf einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

A/N na... war doch ganz interessant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... hoffen wir jetzt einfach mal...... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! .... lechz.....


	15. Josie, die Ronnyzertreterin

A/N: Warum ist Ronny immer das Opfer? Das ist nicht nett! Ich hoffe doch, dass sich das ändert...

* * *

„He, ihr Idioten! Macht sofort diese verdammte Tür auf! Und zwar schnell! Meint ihr es ist lustig als Orcspieß zu enden?", hörten die Verrammelten plötzlich eine Stimme vor der Türe kreischen. Ronny war endlich mit dem kleinen Kopfhaarloser vor der großen Halle angekommen. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass diese Oberblödiane von Männern den rettenden Durchschlupf schon fachgerecht verstopft hatten. Kaum war sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, schwirrten auch schon die ersten Orczahnstocher durch die Luft. Die Beschossene fing an zu toben und gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Sie wollte doch nicht wegen diesem glitschigen Mutationshobbit als lebende Dartscheibe enden! 

Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir sahen sich fragend an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? „Nee, wir machen das verdammte Tor nicht wieder auf! Ich hab schon drei Splitter im Finger!", meckerte – na, wer wohl? – natürlich Boromir. Verwundert blickte Legolas zum gondorischen Fleckenteppich hinüber: „He, ich bin hier der empfindliche Schönling, nicht du! Was fällt dir ein meine Sprüche und sogar meinen Tonfall zu klauen! Hast du noch nie was vom Kopierrecht (Copyright) gehört? Na warte! Das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben!" Wütend und zu Tode gekränkt ging der Fingernägelgelackte auf den Schwarze-Ränder-unter-den-Fingernägeln-Tragenden los. Nach kurzer Zeit ging Boromir zu Boden. Aber nicht weil Legolas wider Erwarten so harte Faustschläge austeilte, sondern weil er kratzte und zwickte und den Staathalternachfahren an den Haarknoten zog. Boromir hatte mit allem Gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der kämpfte ja wie ein Mädchen! (na ja, ausgenommen vielleicht Ronny).

Aragorn stand unterdessen immer noch unschlüssig vor dem Tor und lauschte einerseits den Schimpftiraden von draußen, andererseits beobachtete er interessiert den unerwarteten Verlauf der Schönlingsschlägerei. Natürlich hatte auch Josie die ganze Sache mitbekommen. OK, Ronny war eine eingebildete Nervensäge, aber sie war doch auch ihre Freundin. Sie musste was unternehmen, denn wenn Ronny mehr Löcher als ein Schweizerkäse hatte, war sie auch nicht mehr wirklich zu gebrauchen. Entschlossen stapfte sie auf die Tür und somit auf die Streithähne zu. Kurzerhand packte sie den ersten Balken und zerrte daran. Sie zerrte und zerrte und zerrte… und plötzlich gab der Balken nach und sauste in die Höhe. „He, ich bin doch nicht so schwach wie alle glauben!", freute sich Josie. Was sie aber nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass Aragorn, gutmütig wie er war, nun doch zum Entschluss gekommen war, dass man Ronny eigentlich schon helfen müsste, und hatte mit angepackt. So wanderte Balken für Balken wieder auf die Seite, bis die Tür endlich wieder frei war. Sofort stürzte Ronny wutschnaubend herein und zerrte Gollum, der sich zu einer Kugel eingerollt hatte, hinter sich her. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, begann Josie zu kommandieren: „Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, ihr verrammelt das Tor! Komm schon Gimli! Das nennt man Beschäftigungstherapie! Legolas, du suchst dir alles zusammen, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach einem Pfeil aussieht! Frodo, du hilfst ihm dabei! Sam, Merry, Pippin, ihr sucht euch Steine und versucht Gandalf damit zu treffen! Was ist denn oh großer Zauberer? An irgendjemandem müssen sie doch ihre Treffsicherheit ausprobieren! Nova, geh Legolas hinterher und wisch ihm die Angsttränen aus dem Gesicht. Die Orcs müssen ja nicht von Anfang an wissen, was wir für Memmen dabeihaben! Und du, Ronny, klappst deinen Mund wieder zu und schaffst dieses graue Etwas aus dem Weg! Was ist das überhaupt?"

Ronny war völlig perplex. Zuerst dieser dauerlabernde Schleimgnom, dann die Olympischen Spiele der Orcs mit Zahnstocherweitwurf als Paradedisziplin und dann eine kommandierende Josie! Das war zu viel! Ihr letztes bisschen Selbstwertgefühl war nun endgültig weggewischt und sie begann haltlos zu heulen. Sie war fix und fertig. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ganz Gentleman eilte Boromir zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was ist denn los mein kleines Schätzchen? Was hat meine Lieblingshaarwascherin denn? Haben dich die Orcs gepiekst?", wollte er fürsorglich wissen. Die Heulende gab keine Antwort und schluchzte nur weiter vor sich hin. In all dem Chaos war niemand auf die Idee gekommen das graue Bündel näher zu untersuchen und so hatte sich Gollum ohne Probleme in den hintersten, dunkelsten Winkel verziehen können, ohne von irgendeinem der Schmuckbesessenen entdeckt zu werden.

* * *

Plötzlich waren sie da. Vor der wiederverrammelten Tür hörten sie ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische und Getobe und die ersten Pfeile drangen schon durch das halbvermoderte Holz herein und kratzen Gandalf an seinem Allerwertesten. „Warum konntet ihr Zwerge keine Steintüren einbauen? Sonst ist doch auch alles aus Granit, Marmor, Kalk oder was auch immer! Das würde uns eine menge Ärger ersparen!", grummelte der Gepeinigte verärgert. Sofort brach Gimli wieder in Tränen aus. „Jaaaaa! Wieder 100 Punkte für unseren Superzauberer! Sogar ein Holzklotz hat mehr Einfühlungsvermögen als du! Jetzt haben wir schon zwei die heulen! Applaus für Gandalf!", packte Nova wieder einmal ihren Sarkasmus aus. „Jaaaa! Spitze!", jubelte Legolas. Alle starrten ihn entgeistert an. Sogar Ronny und Gimli hörten für einen kurzen Augenblick mit ihrem Geflenne auf. Was war jetzt das schon wieder?

A/N: Ich hab ja wirklich keine Vorurteile und bin dagegen, dass man Menschen (oder Elben) nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilt, aber ist Legolas nicht blond...?


	16. Erinnerungen

A/N ... ohne Worte.... ( zu faul um zu authors noten)... nur etwas! Wir vermissen EURE REVIEWS!....schluchz..... buhuuuuuu..... und noch was...... DAS RATING WURDE HINAUFGESETZT!!

* * *

„Was ist denn?", wollte Legolas vewundert wissen. „Sie hat doch gesagt wir sollen alle für Gandalf applaudieren, oder? Das hab ich gemacht!" Aragorn begann ganz unköniglich zu kichern: „Ach Legolas, mein Guter! Dein Anmachversuch ist ja ganz schön in die Strumpfhose gegangen, was?" „Wieso Anmachversuch? Spinnt ihr jetzt alle komplett? Ich mach doch nicht Gandalf an! Ich seh vielleicht so aus, aber ich bin nicht vom anderen Ufer! Obwohl mich ein Gemeinschaftsbad schon reizen würde!", antwortete der Verspottete. Die Übrigen Gefährten verdrehten nur die Augen und machten dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin und Josie setzten ihre Verteidigungsschläge fort, Legolas stand total verwirrt im Raum und Nova tröstete Ronny und Gimli. Gollum verkroch sich unterdessen immer weiter in die Nische. Seine Sinne waren ausgezeichnet geschärft und darum spürte er auch, dass dieses lahme Verteidigung dieser zweibeinigen Kreaturen nicht lange halten würde. Kaum hatte er soweit gedacht, er grinste dabei ein breites Grinsen (diese Menschen sollten nur auch mal sehen wie es war, verfolgt und gejagt zu werden), brach die wildgewordene Orcmeute (sie hatten alle ihre Lieblingszahnstocher verschossen und wollten diese wieder zurückhaben) durch die Tür. Sofort gingen sie zum Angriff über. Die kampferprobten menschenähnlichen Wesen (Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf) versuchten tapfer dem ersten Ansturm stand zu halten. Die Hobbits warfen kräftig mit ihren Steinen, doch da diese nicht unbedingt groß und schwer waren, entkam dem einen oder anderen Orc nur ein kleines Kichern, wenn einer dieser Kieselsteine ihn gekitzelt hatte. „Na warte! Dir wird das Kichern schon noch vergehen!!", murmelte Merry vor sich hin, zielte, holte aus – und schleuderte sein Felsbruchstückchen genau in die Weichteile des nächsten Schleimbeutels. „Uuuhhhla, uuuhhhla!", jaulte der Orc und hielt sich mit beiden klauenbesetzten Pranken seine Kronjuwelen. „Hahahahahha, hihihihihi, huhuhuhuh!", japste Merry und wurde von Pippin tatkräftig unterstützt. Sam, ganz begeistert vom Erfolg seines Kumpels, wollte es ihm nachmachen, zielte, holte aus – und traf Gandalf voll am Hinterkopf. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter Frodo, der wie immer sehr unschuldig aussah und entging somit einer Beschimpfungskanonade des sowieso schon leicht aggressiven Zauberers.

Ronny saß noch immer total geknickt inmitten des Kampfgetümmels und war immer und überall im Weg. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, bekam sie wieder einen Heulkrampf (in diesem Fall war das Wort Heulkrampf wirklich angebracht. Wenn Nova nicht gewusst hätte, dass in diese Halle kein Vollmondlicht eindringen konnte, hätte sie geglaubt, dass sich Ronny in einen Wehrwolf verwandelt hatte. Sie hatte nämlich wirklich angefangen zu heulen wie ein Wolf, was nicht sehr beruhigend klang). Die Blutrünstigen erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen und lauschten gebannt dem Geklage der Enttäuschten. Auf einmal begannen einige Orcs zu schniefen und man sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Ronnys Geplärre erinnerte sie nur allzu deutlich an die Schlaflieder, die ihre Mütter immer für sie gesungen hatten, als sie noch kleine Örclein gewesen waren. Das waren noch schöne Zeiten gewesen! In ihrer Kindheit hatten sie den ganzen Tag draußen würgen und beißen gespielt, sich in Schlammlöchern gesuhlt und alles verspeist, was sich auf mehr als zwei Pranken bewegte (was nicht bedeutete dass Menschen ausgeschlossen waren, denn die hatten ja Füße). Doch jetzt mussten sie unter der grausamen Herrschaft von Saruman und Sauron leben, von denen einer bescheuerter war als der andere. Die Orcs versanken immer mehr im Selbstmitleid und begannen heulend davonzulaufen.

Boromir konnte es nicht glauben: die waren ja noch weicheieriger als Legolas! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Gimli und Gandalf verrammelten unterdessen den Durchschlupf erneut, da von draußen verdächtige Trommelschläge zu hören waren. Aragorn war zu Ronny gerannt und hatte sie so fest er konnte umarmt. „Danke, danke, danke! Du hast mich vor einer sehr großen Blamage bewahrt! Ich kann nämlich gar nicht so gut kämpfen wie alle meinen! Ich hätte sicher Boromir den Kopf abgehackt oder so!", flüsterte der Königliche leise in ihr Ohr. Ronny war inzwischen schon leicht bläulich angelaufen und versuchte Aragorn vergeblich klarzumachen, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Erst als Legolas anfing zu kreischen, ließ er sie wieder los. „Um Himmels Willen! Wasist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", wollte er genervt wissen (endlich hatte er es einmal geschafft, Ronny ungestraft umarmen zu dürfen, doch dann musste dieser Trottel wieder dazwischenfunken! Der war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?) Doch er wollte trotzdem wissen, was da los war. Die anderen standen da wie versteinert. Langsam tappte Aragorn auf die Tür zu.

A/N... bald.... bald wird euch das GRAUEN heimsuchen!!... verheißungsvollnick...


	17. Rest in Peace

A/N: In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen unerwarteten Gastauftritt! Wer das ist? Selber lesen!

* * *

Was hatte dieser Blödelb denn nun schon wieder? Legolas stand mit zitternd ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger da und klappt seinen Mund lautlos auf und zu. „Und eins und zwei und Arme ausstrecken und Beine anheben und Kopf kreisen! Und eins und zwei und anlaufen und zielen und schießen und TOR!", kommentierte Ronny die unkontrollierten Zuckungen des Elben amüsiert. Endlich war jemand anderes der Trottel und nicht mehr sie! Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Aragorn blieb verwundert stehen. „Was ist jetzt? Soll ich nachschauen gehen was der hat oder ist das alles bloß wieder ein abgekartetes Spiel?", wollte er beleidigt wissen. „Weiß ich doch nicht, was der hat!", antwortete Ronny mit wiederkehrendem Selbstbewusstsein und dazugehörender blöder Klappe. „Ein…ein…ein…aaahhhh!", begann der Totenbleiche zu stottern. Gimli, ganz Zwerg, stellte sich breitplattfüßig vor ihn und spähte zur Tür hinaus: „Was ist denn oh Elb? Was sehen deine geschärften Guckerchen was meine nicht sehen? Oder hast du etwa so große Angst vor dieser armen unschuldigen Ratte hier?" „Ich…ja…ich…!", brabbelte der total Verängstigte vor sich hin. „Nee, jetzt aber nicht wirklich, oder? Du hast doch nicht wirklich Angst vor einer Ratte, oder? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Nova sah ihn flehend an. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass Legolas ein Sensibelchen war, aber dass er wegen jedem Nagetier in seine Hotpants machte, war zu viel!

Boromir brach wieder einmal in schallendes Gelächter aus und sogar Aragorn musste grinsen. Auch die Hobbits und Gandalf begannen zu kichern. Josie blickte schadenfroh zu Nova hinüber. Jetzt hatte sie ihren Dreck! Zuerst über sie und ihre Schwärmerei für Frodo spotten und sich dann ein Weichei anlachen, dass geschah ihr recht! „Jetzt haltet mal eure blöden Klappen! Das ist keine stinknormale Minenratte, dass ist das Lieblingskuscheltier eines Vrenogs!", brüllte Legolas plötzlich wütend los. „Ein Vrenog? Was ist ein Vrenog?", wollte Pippin interessiert wissen. Gandalf antwortete bestürzt: „Ein Vrenog ist ein junges Balrog! Uhhh, das wird Ärger geben. Sagt diesem Fellvieh, es soll so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, bevor uns das kleine Feuerspuckerchen bei seiner Mutti verpetzt. Ein Balrog können wir jetzt als letztes gebrauchen! Kommt, lasst uns schnell weitergehen!" Pippin hatte nichts von dem verstanden, was der große Zauberfuzzi da gerade erzählt hatte. Was um Himmels Willen war denn nun schon wieder ein Balrog? Hatte das irgendwas mit einem Ball zu tun? Das hätte Ronny sicher gefreut! Dann hätte sie endlich wieder einmal Fußball spielen können. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was so spannend daran sein sollte, wenn 22 Männer wie blöde einem kleinen Ball nachrannten und ein Tor zu schießen versuchten (Ronny hatte ihm die ganze Sache genauestens erklärt und hatte vergeblich versucht dem kleinen Vielfraß die Sache schmackhaft zu machen. Dieses Feeling! Irgendwann würde sie ein Fußballturnier veranstalten, das hatte sie sich ganz fest vorgenommen! Dann könnten sie mal alle sehen, was es hieß fußballbegeistert zu sein! Das war eine Lebensphilosophie!), aber vielleicht hätte sie das ein wenig aufgeheitert, obwohl es der Grimassenschneiderin vom Dienst sowieso schon besser zu gehen schien.

In kürzester Zeit hatten alle ihr Zeugs zusammengerafft und waren Gandalf durch den Hinterausgang gefolgt. So schnell sie konnten hasteten sie die Treppen hinunter. Boromir wollte sich als Klippenspringer versuchen, wurde aber von Legolas daran gehindert. „He, komm sofort zurück! Deine Balzrituale kannst du später auch noch nachholen! Jetzt haben wir wirklich keine Zeit mehr dazu!" Maulend schloss sich die wandelnde Mutprobe den Gefährten wieder an.

Nachdem sie sich vor schaukelnden Treppen gerettet und durch Massen von stinkenden Orcs gewühlt hatten, kamen sie endlich zur Brücke von Khazad Dúm. Gimli war immer noch stinksauer auf Legolas. Der eingebildete Schnösel hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, sich an seinem Bart zu vergreifen! Nur weil er sich beim Sprung ein bisschen verschätzt hatte und vielleicht in die unendlichen Tiefen von Moria-City gepurzelt wäre, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass jeder an seinem Heiligtum herumfummeln durfte. Erst am Morgen hatte er seine Zöpfe mit viel Liebe neu geflochten und jetzt konnte er wieder von vorne anfangen. Diese bescheuerten, rücksichtslosen Elben! Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich länger seinem Ärger zu widmen, denn aus irgendeiner Spalte im Boden war plötzlich ein kleiner Feuerball aufgetaucht, der sich in rasender Eile auf sie zu bewegte. Die Gefährten begannen panisch über die Brücke zu rennen. „Halt, nicht so eilig! Immer nur zweit Leute auf die Brücke! Sonst beginnt sie zu stark zu schwingen! Die ist statisch noch nicht so ganz ausgereift!", wandte Boromir ein. „Halt die Klappe Schecki!", schnauzte Gimli, „wenn einer etwas von Haltbarkeit und Baukunst versteht, dann sind das wir Zwerge und nicht ihr vertrottelten Menschen! Jeder kann ein Mensch sein, aber nicht jeder ist als Zwerg geeignet und du schon gar nicht!" „Nee, Gott bewahre!", seufzte Boromir ergeben. Doch dann wurde stutzig. Wieso nannte ihn der kleine Stummel da Schecki? Was wusste er, das der nicht wissen durfte?

Kaum waren die Gefährten auf der anderen Seite angekommen, hatte der kleine Feuerball Gandalf erreicht (der große Langbärtige war auf der anderen Seite geblieben und musste ein bisschen mit seinen ach so tollen Zauberkünsten angeben). „Komm nur her du kleines Biest!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „He, Gandalf! Tu ihm nicht weh! Es ist schließlich noch ein Kind!", schrie Josie über den Abgrund hinüber. Dieses Vrenögchen war doch allerliebst! Doch was hatte es da in seinen Klauen. Das war doch unmöglich! Sie wollte Nova und Ronny von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen, doch Ronny hatte dasselbe gesehen wie sie und brüllt Gandalf zu: „He, Lieblingsopi! Frag den kleinen Wicht doch mal, was es mit unserem Rucksack anfangen will!" Verdutzt musterte Gandalf das graue Bündel in den Krallen des Vrenogs. Dann fragte er es auf Vrenögisch was es da für ein tolles Spielzeug habe. Nachdem das Kleine etwas zurückgebrabbelt hatte, drehte sich der Magier um und übersetzte für die anderen: „Es sagt, es habe dieses Zeugs von einem Orc geschenkt bekommen, der es irgendwo gefunden habe und wolle es nie, nie wieder hergeben. Ronny schrie zurück, sie wolle den Rucksack aber haben und er solle gefälligst was unternehmen. „He, ich habe eine Idee!", quietschte Sam plötzlich auf. „Sag dem Ungeheuer doch einfach du hättest sein Rattenvieh in der Tasche und du würdest es mit dem Rucksack eintauschen! Das funktioniert bestimmt!" Die anderen blickten sich verwundert an. Sam hatte etwas Intelligentes gesagt! Das verdiente es, rot im Kalender angestrichen zu werden, wenn man so etwas bei der Hand hatte. Gandalf übersetzte alles für den Kleinen und drohte ihm dabei mit seinen mächtigen, grauen Augebrauen. Dem kleinen Feuerliebhaber schien das gar nicht zu passen, doch nach einigem hin und her diskutieren willigte es schließlich ein und streckte Gandalf den Rucksack entgegen. Mit angehaltenem Atem sahen die Gefährten zu, wie der Zauberer von irgendwoher plötzlich eine Ratte in der Hand hatte und sie dem Mini-Bösewicht aushändigte. Dann warf er die Siegestrophäe mit Schwung über den Abgrund zu Aragorn hinüber, der den Rucksack geschickt auffing. „He, du würdest einen tollen Torwart abgeben!", sagte Ronny begeistert. Doch die Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass Gandalf in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken schien. Das kleine Vrenog hatte ziemlich schnell bemerkt, dass die Ratte bloß ein billiges Fake war und hatte sich über Telepathie bei seiner Mutti darüber beschwert. Die wollte sich für ihr Baby rächen und rannte wutschnaubend und feuerspeiend auf den armen Zauberer zu. Dann nahm alles seinen bekannten und traurigen Lauf. Gandalf – rest in peace! (oder auch nicht).

A/N... lala... jaja. unser kleinstes herzallerliebstes Vrenögchen. grins.


	18. Von Tränen und Fantasien

A/N... großeaugenmach... irgendwie haben wir dass Gefühl von allen verlassen worden zu sein.... nur von Tolka nicht... tolkaknuddel... unsere Inbox ist schon fast verhungert! So was könnt ihr doch unmöglich verantworten oder!? Aber wir wünschen euch trotzdem viel vergnügen beim lesen!

* * *

Aragorn wischte sich eine letzte Träne aus den Augen (OK, die war nur gespielt, in Wirklichkeit freute er sich darüber, dass er jetzt der Boss war und nicht mehr Gandalf) und forderte den Rest der Gefährten auf, weiterzugehen. „Mensch Gorni! Jetzt lass den Kleinen doch noch ein bisschen Zeit! Das ist ein großer Verlust für unsere kleinen Lockenköpfe hier! Stress doch nicht so!", versuchte Boromir die erschöpften Hobbits in Schutz zu nehmen. Alle waren noch total geschockt vom plötzlichen Tod des Zauberers. Ronny war gerührt über den Heldenmut, mit dem Gandalf Novas Rucksack zurück gewonnen hatte.(Ronny hatte missmutig festgestellt, dass es schon wieder nicht ihr Rucksack war. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung Novas Discman und was weiß ich noch alles zu retten) Auch Nova und Josie vergossen ein paar Tränen, hauptsächlich um Gimli und Sam Gesellschaft zu leisten, denn sie wussten ja, dass sich Gandalf nur für ein Weilchen zum Bungee-Jumping frei genommen hatte. Legolas, der seine Trauer nicht durch Tränen ausdrückte (Elben bringen ihre Gefühle bekanntlich nie öffentlich zum Ausdruck, jedenfalls nicht so wie alle anderen), sondern durch total hochgestochene Sätze, Gedichte und komische Gesänge, ging Frodo schon ziemlich bald total auf die Nerven. Man konnte sich hier nicht mal in Ruhe ausheulen!

Wütend stapfte der kleine Trauernde alleine los. Er wollte keinen dieser Idioten mehr sehen! Schon gar nicht Ronny! Wegen dieser bescheuerten Kuh hatte Gandalf sein Leben lassen müssen! Ach hätte der Zauberer nur auf Bilbo gehört und einen Kletterkurs mit ihm gemacht! Dann wäre er vielleicht wieder irgendwie aus diesem Loch heraufgekommen, aber Gandalf war wie immer viel zu faul gewesen, sich irgendwie sportlich zu betätigen. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal! Für was brauchte er jetzt noch Aragorn oder Legolas? Er würde auch alleine nach Mordor kommen, ob er wollte oder nicht! Warum ließ er sich nicht gleich von so einem Orcvieh mitnehmen? Dann müsste er nicht den ganzen Weg zu Fuß gehen und wäre viel schneller dort! Irgendwann würden ihn diese stinkenden Bastarde sowieso kriegen, davon war er überzeugt.

„Frodo! Frodo!", hörte er plötzlich Aragorn hinter sich rufen. Irgendwie klang der Elbinnenverehrer gepanikt. Warum nur? Lag ihm vielleicht doch etwas an ihm? Ach was! Der war sicher auch nur hinter diesem verdammten Ring her! Oh wie er ihn hasste! Am liebsten würde er ihn aus der Tasche nehmen und irgendwo hinschmeißen! „Ja genau! Das mache ich!", flüsterte er sich selber zu. „Was machst du?", wollte Josie interessiert wissen. Sie war Frodo schnell nachgelaufen, als sie ihn so verzweifelt weggehen sah. Sie hatte ihn doch ein kleines bisschen lieber als diesen Gollum! Außerdem war dieser sowieso wieder verschwunden. So ein Feigling! „Ähh… Nichts mache ich. Ich bewundere nur die Schönheit dieser Gegend und habe beschlossen, dass wir nach Lothlorien gehen werden!", beteuerte Frodo seine guten Absichten. „Ja, das weiß ich! Wir haben doch schon lange ausgemacht, dass wir nach Lothlorien gehen!", war die kleine Umweltbewusste überrascht. „Wirklich? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts! Was soll das? Bin ich der Ringträger oder Aragorn? Das ist doch wirklich eine Frechheit, mir so etwas zu verheimlichen!", versuchte sich der Verlegene aus seiner misslichen Lage heraus zureden. Josie vermutete, dass der vermeintliche Tod Gandalfs doch größere Spuren bei Frodo hinterlassen hatte (sie hielt ihn für geistig leicht verwirrt. Er war schließlich dabei gestanden, als sie die Route besprochen hatten) und überging seine Antwort einfach.

Während dieser Unterhaltung hatten die anderen Ringträgerbegleiter (oh, warum hatten sie sich nur auf dieses Abenteuer eingelassen! Wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie öde und anstrengend dieser Trip werden würde, wären sie zu Hause geblieben und hätten den kleinen Miesepeter alleine nach Mordor latschen lassen! Untergang von Mittelerde hin oder her. So schlimm konnte Sauron gar nicht sein, dass es diesen Gewaltmarsch rechtfertigte!) Frodo und Josie wieder eingeholt. So gingen sie jetzt alle gemeinsam weiter. „Kommt schon. Vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit müssen wir im goldenen Wald sein! Dort sind wir sicher! Schließlich sind wir dort im Reich von Elben, den höchsten Wesen von Mittelerde!", näselte Legolas hoheitsvoll (es sollte zumindest so klingen, Nova stellte aber mit Schrecken fest, dass es doch eher ein bisschen schwul klang, was ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen weiter verstärkte). „Elb, halt die Klappe!", fauchte Frodo. Legolas hielt verdutzt inne. So eine Antwort war er sonst nur von diesem fetten Zwerg gewöhnt oder allerhöchstens von Gandalf, aber nicht von einem dieser herzigen Hobbits. Beleidigt beschleunigte er seine Schritte und rannte beinahe auf den Wald zu, den sie in der Ferne entdeckt hatten. „Warum muss der immer gleich eingeschnappt sein?", wollte Ronny genervt wissen. „Da lob ich mir mein kleines Waldläuferchen!", säuselte sie dann und warf Aragorn einen aufreizenden Blick zu. Dieser wandte schnell sein Gesicht ab, damit niemand sah, dass er errötete. Aus dieser Ronny wurde er einfach nicht schlau. Zuerst machte sie sich voll an ihn heran, dann ließ sie ihn für diesen dahergelaufenen Möchtegern-Adeligen Boromir links liegen und dann warf sie ihm wieder solche Blicke zu. Er kannte sich absolut nicht mehr aus. Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart immer sehr nervös wurde, was bedeutete, dass er dauernervös war, da Ronny ja den ganzen Tag um ihn herum war. Er war ein einziges Nervenbündel. Erst in der Nacht konnte er sich ein bisschen beruhigen und seine Hormone wieder ein unter Kontrolle bringen (Aus diesem Grund schlief er immer ein bisschen abseits und hielt auch immer ein Stückchen weiter weg Wache als alle anderen. Was er da wohl machte? Schließlich schwirrte ihm in diesen Stunden nur ein Bild vor den Augen herum! Nein, nicht Sauron, so toll war der jetzt auch wieder nicht! Nein, auch nicht Arwen! Naja, sie war seine Verlobte, aber solange sie nicht verheiratet waren, konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Und vor allem konnte er denken, an wen er wollte. Und das tat er. Und zwar ausgiebig! Die ganze Nacht sah er nur ihren Lockenkopf vor sich und hörte ihre süßen Worte. („He Gorni! Beweg deinen lahmen Arsch, du stehst mir im Blickfeld!").

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie inzwischen am Waldrand angekommen waren. Vorsichtig gingen sie hinein. Was sie hier wohl erwarten würde? Und wo zum Teufel, oder wie es in Mittelerde hieß, zur Galadriel war Legolas geblieben?

A/N reviews??????? Damit wir wissen, dass noch jemand diese Geschichte liest.


	19. Haldir o Lorien

A/N hat zwar lange gedauert.. Aber hier ist das nächste Chapter!

* * *

Dieses ständige Beleidigtsein konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen! Wütend stapfte der Immer-noch-Filzhaarige in das undurchschaubare Dickicht des lothlorischen Waldes hinein. Er würde diesen Elben schon finden! Der benahm sich ja wie ein kleiner, menschlicher Lausebengel! Einfach so davon zu laufen! Durch seine wütenden Grübeleien hatte Aragorn gar nicht gemerkt, dass er von irgendwas verfolgt wurde. Natürlich stapfte der Rest der Gefährten hinter ihm her, doch rechts von ihm im Gebüsch raschelte es immer wieder verräterisch. Der Kämpfer-vom-zerbrochenen-Schwert zischte: „Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein? Ich bin doch kein Elbenbabysitter! Na warte! Der kann was erleben!"

Plötzlich sprang etwas hinter einem nahen Baum hervor und klammerte sich von hinten an Aragorns Hals. „He, was soll das? Hilfe! Ein Orcbiest hat mich erwischt!!Helft mir doch! Er erwürgt mich! Ahhhh! Mami! Arwen! Gandalf!!" Grinsend waren die anderen stehen geblieben und sahen amüsiert zu, wie sich ihr Anführer vergeblich gegen Legolas zu verteidigen versuchte. Es war nämlich der Blondling gewesen, der aus dem Gestrüpp gesprungen war. Endlich hatte Aragorn es geschafft den Elben abzuschütteln, der sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Du.. du… Na warte! Du kannst was erleben!", schrie der Gefoppte und rannte auf Legolas zu, der sich schnell davonmachte. Gimli und Co wollten sich diese spektakuläre Verfolgungsjagd natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und hasteten den beiden nach. So gerieten sie immer weiter in den goldenen Wald hinein (im Moment war er ziemlich düster, was aber wohl am schwindenden Tageslicht lag). Als Aragorn und Legolas keine Puste mehr hatten und endlich aufhörten wie total Geistesgestörte laut kichernd herumzurennen, bemerkten sie, dass sie eigentlich in großer Gefahr waren. Die Wächter von Lothlorien hörten jedes Niesen einer Ameise. Der Düsterwäldling und der Pfeifenheini hoffte darauf, dass sie so laut gewesen waren, dass sie die Lothlorischen einfach überhört hatten, da sie sich ja auf Flüstern und so Zeugs spezialisiert hatten (sehr unrealistisch, aber in Zeiten der Not klammert man sich an jeden Strohhalm).

Auch Gimli fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl hier. Er hatte sowieso eine natürlich Abneigung gegen unübersichtliche Wälder, aber besonders gegen den goldenen Wald. „Denn wisst ihr, junge Hobbits, in diesem Wald wohnt eine große, böse Zauberin, die alle verhext die ihr in die Quere kommen! Aber keine Angst! Ich werde euch beschützen! So lange ein Zwerg bei euch ist, braucht ihr keine Furcht zu haben!" Verdutzt blieb der Eisenbehangene stehen. Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, sah er eine Pfeilspitze gefährlich nahe vor seiner Nase tanzen. „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können!", hörte er eine angenehme Stimme sagen (OK, in diesem Moment klang sie nicht wirklich angenehm, aber im Allgemeinen schon). Bevor Haldir, der lothlorische Obergrenzwächter weiter sprechen konnte, war Nova schon auf ihn zu gestürmt und vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen. „Oh edler Haldir von Lothlorien! Bitte tut uns nichts! Wir sind nur ein paar arme Wanderer, die eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Goldschmuck haben und momentan vor bösen, bösen Orcs davonlaufen. Ich bitte euch untertänigst uns Schutz in diesen ehrenwerten Wäldern zu gewähren!"

„Ähh, Nova? Du machst dich hier gerade zum Affen, aber wenn dir das gefällt, will ich dich nicht weiter stören!", flüsterte Ronny peinlich berührt. Haldir und seine Mannen waren wirklich fesch, das musste man zugeben. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund so einen Totalaussetzer zu bekommen. Sie grinste Haldir entschuldigend an und zerrte Nova zur Seite. Aragorn hatte interessiert dem Vortrag von Nova gelauscht und ergriff nun seinerseits das Wort: „Seid gegrüßt ehrenwerter Haldiro Lothlorien! Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn! Ich…!" „Ich weiß wer du bist! Kommt mit mir! Die hohe Herrin erwartet euch schon! Aber dem Zwergen müssen wir die Augen verbinden!", verlangte der Grenzsicherer hoheitsvoll. „Ach komm, blas dich nicht so auf! Er ist doch nur ein kleiner, harmloser Zwerg. Der ist doch viel zu tollpatschig um irgendwas anzustellen! Lass ihn doch einfach ganz normal laufen!", versuchte Boromir zu vermitteln bevor Gimli vor Zorn platzte. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", erwiderte Haldir bestimmt. „Ach komm. Ich weiß du hast ein weiches Herz hinter der harten Schale! Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck! Ich verspreche dir, er wird auch nix weitererzählen oder kaputt machen! Er wird wirklich keinen Blödsinn machen! Ich verspreche es!", bot Nova dem Mann ihrer Träume mit ihrem einschmeichelnsten Augenaufschlag an (OK, eigentlich war Legolas der Mann ihrer Träume gewesen, aber da er sich als solche Memme erwiesen hatte, war automatisch Haldir an die erste Stelle gerückt). Der so Bearbeitete räusperte sich verlegen. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit seinen Kollegen packte er die Augenbinde wieder ein und bedeutete Gimli mit einem finsteren Blick vorwärts zu gehen.

„Haldir, so von Elb zu Elb. Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war? Ich meine, wir beide wissen doch, was für ein Volk diese Zwerge sind! Ich an deiner Stelle würde keinem von diesen Bartträgern trauen!", flüsterte Legolas seinem Vorbild beschwörerisch zu. „Legolas zu Volltrottel von einem Elben! Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit dir reden!", hörte er plötzlich Ronny neben sich knurren. „Ähhh, ich glaube wir sehen uns später noch. Ich muss mal kurz…!" Ronny ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden, sondern zerrte den Blödelben rücksichtslos beiseite. „Sag mal spinnst du jetzt komplett? Du kannst doch nicht einfach jemanden der Gefährten schlecht machen, nur weil du dem Oberblondie da am liebsten in den Arsch kriechen würdest! Das geht wirklich zu weit! Mach das noch einmal und du kannst dir überlegen was du aus deinen Haaren alles machen könntest! Auf jeden Fall keine neuen Frisuren, da sie dann abgeschnitten sein werden!", drohte sie ihm unheilvoll. „Hör auf so obszön zu sprechen! Das gehört sich nicht im goldenen Wald!", entgegnete der Zurechtgewiesene nur schnippisch und stolzierte davon. „Achtung Boromir!", rief sie zu ihrem Liebhaber auf Probe hinüber. „Was ist denn?", wollte dieser alarmiert wissen. „Pass auf, dass du nicht auf der Schleimspur des ehrenwerten Legolas von Düsterwald ausrutscht!"

A/N. irgendwie sind wir ganz schön fies zu unserem geliebten Blondelbhelden. hmmm. is ja EGAL!!.... wir werden noch viiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeel fieser werden. (böselach)...HARHARHAR!!


	20. Der Perückentest

A/N: halli, hallo! ich weiß, das letzte update ist ziemlich lange her, doch ich hoffe, ihr habt uns noch nicht vergessen! und ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig, dass die updates in zukunft pünktlicher kommen! bitte vergebt uns!! doch ihr dürft natürlich auch sonst weiterlesen ;-)

* * *

Nach einer Zeit des staunenden Schweigens gelangten die Gefährten mit der elbischen Eskorte zum Palast der ehrenwerten Galadriel. Misstrauisch krabbelte Gimli den riesigen Baum hinauf, der zu der Elbenherrscherin führte. Ohne festen Boden unter seinen Füßen wurde dem armen Ex-Goldschmied immer ein bisschen komisch zu Mute. Merry bemerkte die Qualen seines Freundes und tätschelte ihn beruhigend am Arm. „Komm schon Gimli, mein Freund! Es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Nur noch ein paar tausend Stufen, dann hast du es geschafft!", versuchte er den Atemlosen aufzubauen. „Und dann stehe ich vor dieser Elbenhexe! Schöne Aussichten!", keuchte dieser zurück. Haldir hatte diese Bemerkung natürlich gehört, überging sie aber hoheitsvoll. Schließlich war das da nur ein stinkiger, kleiner Zwerg. Und Zwerge waren beinahe genauso wertlos und minderwertig wie Orcs. Die hohe Herrin würde ihn schon lehren, wie er sie zu behandeln hatte! Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein feines Grinsen über das sonst so ernste Gesicht des weisen Grenzhüters.

„Sodalä, do wärma!", brabbelte Ronny, als alle wohlbehalten im königlichen Palast angekommen waren. „Hä? Was ist los?", wollte Sam verwundert wissen und auch die im Raum anwesenden Elben sahen das Mädchen leicht irritiert an. Was war denn das für ein Wesen? Welche Sprache sprach es? Es gefiel ihnen gar nicht, dass sie, die allwissenden Erstgeborenen, (man könnte sie fieserweise auch als unverbesserliche Klugscheißer bezeichnen. Aber wirklich nur, wenn man gaaaanz böse war...) dieses Kauderwelsch nicht verstehen konnten. Dieses Mädchen mussten sie einfach in ihr wissenschaftliches Labor bringen lassen! Sie würden es gründlich erforschen und auseinander nehmen! Ronny fühlte sich beobachtet und senkte verlegen den Blick. Das verwirrte ihre Mitstreiterkollegen noch mehr. Eine verlegene Ronny? „Sachen gibt's!", murmelte Aragorn perplex. Diese Göre schaffte es, sogar ihn, den Weiberhelden, immer wieder überraschen. Das durfte er Arwen gar nicht erzählen! Komisch! Wenn er so darüber nachgrübelte, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr an seine Verlobte gedacht. Das einzige weibliche Wesen in seinen Träumen war derzeit diese Ronny! Das war ja schrecklich, unbegreiflich, widerlich,… Oder doch nicht? Der Elbenfreund war wieder einmal total durcheinander. Er war auch noch in diesem Geisteszustand, als die ganze Horde zu Galadriel geführt wurde.

Die hohe Herrin stellte sich vor sie hin und musterte alle gründlich. „Boah! Was für schöne Haare!", schwärmte Josie entzückt. „Die sind bestimmt nicht echt!", antwortete Nova mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf die blonde Lockenpracht vor ihr. „Doch, natürlich sind die echt! Was denkst du denn!", flüsterte die kleine Schönheitsfanatikerin giftig. „Nee, ich glaub auch nicht, dass diese Fussel da echt sind!", mischte sich Gimli fachkundig in die Unterhaltung der Mädchen ein. „Ich werde es euch schon beweisen, dass ihre Haare echt sind!", trotzte Josie. „Und wie willst du das machen?", wollte Nova neugierig wissen. „Willst du ihr die Perücke herunterreißen, oder was?" „Das ist keine Perücke verdammt noch mal!", kreischte die Kleine plötzlich in voller Lautstärke. Erschrocken starrten sich die Elben und auch die Gefährten an. Doch bevor Haldir den kleinen Störenfried zurechtweisen und ihr eine Strafe für das Fluchen in königlichen Gemächern aufbrummen konnte, stapfte Josie schon auf Galadriel zu. Sie blieb neben der Elbin stehen und packte kurz entschlossen die blonden Locken und zog kräftig daran. „Seht ihr! Die sind echt!", sagte sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Doch bevor sie sich noch an den entsetzten Gesichtern ihrer Kollegen weiden konnte, wurde sie schon unsanft auf die Seite gestoßen. Josie wollte protestieren, doch da bemerkte sie, dass Galadriel von einer Horde von Elben umringt war, die die Elbe langsam aber bestimmt in ihre privaten Gemächer zurückdrängten.

Plötzlich bemerkte Josie etwas in ihrer Hand das da überhaupt auf gar keinen Fall hingehörte. Shit! Sie begann innerlich zu fluchen, wie sie noch nie zuvor geflucht hatte. Sie wollte dieses haarige Teil in ihrer Hand nicht sehen! Sie wollte Galadriels blonde Perücke nicht in der Hand halten. Unsicher wagte sie einen Blick zu ihren Freundinnen hin. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Nova total geschockt und Ronny nahe an einem Lachkrampf. Doch was viel Schlimmer war, war, dass Frodo sie ganz angeekelt anstarrte. Was hatte dieses dumme Geschöpf nur gemacht? Die hohe Herrin von Lothlorien so bloß zu stellen! Das Gerücht, dass Galadriel ihre Haare mit dem verfluchten Blutrot gefärbt hatte und die Farbe nicht mehr loswurde, war schon in ganz Mittelerde herumgegangen, doch bis zu diesem Tag war es eben nur ein Gerücht gewesen.

Boromir hatte vollstes Mitleid mit Galadriel. Er wusste, wie beschissen eine falsche oder unpassende Haarfarbe sein konnte. Die übrigen Gefährten starrten nur peinlich berührt auf den Boden. Mit Ausnahme von Legolas, der beinahe vor Wut platzte: „Du…du…du absolut dümmstes aller dummen Geschöpfe...!" „Halt, du hast dich vergessen, Schätzchen!", fiel ihm Ronny ins Wort und stellte sich zum Schutz vor ihre total am Boden zerstörte Freundin. „Halt die Klappe! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine pubertären Späßchen!", fauchte der Blaublütige. „Ganz meine Meinung! Also schwirr ab! Das ist total kindisch, was du da machst! Du hast nur Schiss, dass dein angebeteter Haldir kein Wort mehr mit dir redet, wenn er bemerkt mit was für tollpatschigen Geschöpfen du durch dieses Land reist, aber jedem kann einmal ein Fehler unterlaufen! Josie ist bis jetzt zwar ins größte und fettigste Fettnäpfchen getreten, aber deine Zeit kommt auch noch!", antwortete sie mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen. „Komm schon Leggi! Lass es gut sein! Schau mal, die Kleine ist doch sowieso schon fix und fertig!", wies Boromir den aufgebrachten Düsterwäldling dezent auf die angeknackste Psyche von Josie hin, die mit riesigen Glupschaugen auf dem Boden saß und vor sich hin wimmerte. „Kommt, lasst uns in unser Quartier gehen!", schlug Aragorn vor und wurde von Ronny für diesen Vorschlag noch einmal so doll geliebt. Er hatte Josie gerade vor ihrem seelischen Ende bewahrt. Irgendwann würde sie sich bei ihm dafür bedanken. Irgendwann. Auf eine sehr besondere Weise!

A/N: ich hoffe, das kapitel hat euch ein bisschen für die lange wartezeit entschädigt! aber das könnt ihr uns ja in einer kleinen review mitteilen ;-)


	21. Touristenführung durch Lothlorien

A/N: und weiter geht's mit dem total verrückten haufen. mal sehen, was die sich noch alles einfallen lassen um mittelerde in den grundfesten zu erschüttern;-) viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Total erschöpft ließen sich die Hobbits auf ihr Nachtlager plumpsen. Frodo war noch immer sehr aufgewühlt über das eben Geschehene und Sam ging es nicht viel besser. Aufgeregt diskutierten sie darüber, was sie alles mit Josie anstellen wollten, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Frodo schlug vor, er würde ihr das Gesicht zerkratzen, Sam wollte ihr die Haare abschneiden, Frodo wollte ihr stattdessen jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen, Sam wollte sie an einen Baum fesseln, Frodo wollte sie mit Maden, Würmern und Käfern füttern, Sam wollte sie den endlosen Märchenstunden von Celeborn aussetzen, Frodo wollte sie mit dem stinkenden Wadläufermantel von Aragorn betäuben und in den Fluss werfen, Sam wollte sie - .

Während sich die kleinen Rachelustigen so gegenseitig aufschaukelten, sah sich Nova die Gegend einmal genauer an. Sie liebte dieses Land! Sie liebte alle Elben! Sie war im Paradies! Sie hatte Josie bei Ronny und Boromir zurückgelassen (Josie war schon eingeschlafen, somit konnten sich die Sportfanatikerin und ihr gondorischer Verehrer den wichtigeren Dingen des Lebens zuwenden) und streifte nun durch die endlosen Wälder von Lothlorien. Sie war begeistert! So viele hübsche Elben mit so knackigen Knackärschen! Das konnte nur ein Traum sein! Die kleine Rothaarige war total in Gedanken versunken und – rannte mit vollem Karacho in den nächsten Mallorn hinein. „Verdammte Scheiße! Warum zum Teufel musst du genau hier stehen du blöder Baum! Jetzt bekomme ich sicher eine tolle Beule und werde von allen Elben angehimmelt werden!", fluchte sie aus Leibeskräften. In solchen Momenten war ihr Sarkasmus übermächtig. Hoffentlich hatte niemand ihr Missgeschick beobachtet! Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Der große Platz auf dem sie stand war größtenteils leer, bis auf ein paar Elben, die vorbeischlenderten und sich durch nichts stören ließen. Erleichtert atmete Nova wieder aus. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen! Die Aktion von Josie vorher bei Galadriel war schon erniedrigend genug gewesen. Das Maß an Peinlichkeiten war für diesen Tag eindeutig voll. Übervoll. Nova wandte sich um und wollte ihren Spaziergang fortsetzen. Doch irgendwas oder irgendwer war da im Weg.

Oh nein! Dieser ausgewaschene Mantel mit den vielen Beerenflecken (oder waren es Blutflecken?) konnte ja nur Aragorn gehören. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt hier vorbeilatschen! Konnte er nicht bei Ronny sitzen und versuchen sie endlich rumzukriegen? Langsam blickte sie zu ihm hinauf. „Hi!", sagte sie und versuchte vergnügt zu klingen. „Oh, die kleine Inspizierung der Baumrinde eines, ich bitte zu beachten:Mallorns und nicht einfach Baum, scheint dir gefallen zu haben! Warum machst du deiner Ach-wie-bin-ich-doch-klug-und-stark-und-erwachsen-Freundin eigentlich alles nach? Aber die Fortsetzung dieser Szene kannst du vergessen! Ich werden Aragorn davor bewahren ein weiteres Mal von so einem Wesen wie euch Mädchen begrapscht zu werden! (A/N ihr könnt euch doch sicher an Ronnys Knackarschtest erinnern, oder?) Er steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz!", hörte sie eine sehr hochmütige Stimme neben sich sagen. „Oh ja! Der Arschlochelb persönlich muss natürlich auch wieder hier sein!", zischte sie Legolas wütend an.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt? Was bedeutet dieses Wort? Es klingt irgendwie witzig!", hörte sie eine weitere Stimme fragen. Nova hatte bis jetzt noch gar keine Zeit gehabt nachzusehen, wer da alles in Aragorns Begleitung war. Als sie das jetzt nachholte, bekam sie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Der Elb, der sie gefragt hatte, was Arschloch hieß, war kein geringerer als Haldir gewesen. Und um Haldir herum standen noch etwa 15 weitere, belustigte Gedichteschwafler. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht! Sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Auf der einen Seite war sie soooo wütend auf Legolas und auf der anderen Seite war sie sooo beschämt wegen Haldir. So ein Mist. In ihrem Kopf begann es zu rotieren. Was würde Ronny in so einer Situation machen? OK, sie würde versuchen sich einen Weg freizuprügeln, dann davonrennen und später erklären sie hätte plötzlich sooo großen Hunger bekommen. Alle würden es verstehen. Doch das würde bei ihr nicht funktionieren. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel eine eigene Lösung für dieses Problem ausdenken müssen.

Die Elben beobachteten sie inzwischen immer belustigter. Sie wussten genau, was im Kopf dieses Mädchens vorging. Doch sie würden sie nicht so leicht davonkommen lassen. Schließlich hatten diese Wesen ihre Herrscherin bis auf die Knochen blamiert! OK, es war das andere Mädchen gewesen, aber das machte im Moment keinen Unterschied. Es war zuu lustig zu sehen, wie sie sich vergeblich bemühte eine gute Ausrede auszudenken. Nach ein paar ewig scheinenden Minuten erbarmte sich Aragorn der Verzweifelten und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, so schlimm war das nun auch wieder nicht! Uns war nur langweilig und wir wollten uns ein bisschen amüsieren! Sei uns bitte nicht böse!" Entschuldigend blickte er sie an. Wenn sie jetzt Ronny gewesen wäre, wäre sie bei diesem Blick dahingeschmolzen wie Butter. Aber da sie Nova war, fand sie dieses Geglotze ein bisschen abartig. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier und sich irgendwo verkriechen. Konnte das denn niemand verstehen? Warum wollte ihr niemand aus der Klemme helfen? Womit hatte sie das verdient? Es war Josie gewesen, die Scheiße gebaut hatte, nicht sie! Warum wurde nun sie dafür bestraft? „Komm, meine kleine Freundin! Sei uns bitte nicht böse! Ich war zuerst ein wenig misstrauisch euch gegenüber, aber ich glaube, ihr seid ganz harmlos und eigentlich ganz nett! Nur ein bisschen tollpatschig! Komm, ich zeig dir unser Reich!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Zu Stein erstarrt stand sie da. War das wirklich Haldir gewesen, der da gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte? Nun war sie endgültig total verwirrt. Doch bevor sie wieder anfangen konnte darüber nachzugrübeln, was das zu bedeuten hatte, hatte Haldir sie schon sanft am Arm gepackt und zog sie mehr oder weniger mit sich mit. Dann begann er mit der Touristenführung durch Lothlorien. Und nebenbei bemerkt – Lothlorien ist groß (und hat viele versteckte Plätzchen)!

A/N: ja, ja! und da soll nochmal jemand sagen, elben wären zurückhaltend und bescheiden! die machen ja nicht mal vor fremden mädchen halt! kopfschüttel;-) aber ich glaube, nova stört das nicht so wirklich! oder doch? tja, ich weiß es und ihr dürft es auch wissen, aber erst wenn ich was bestimmtes von euch bekommen habe! (mit dieser kleinen erpressung versuche ich verzweifelt an reviews zu kommen!;-) irgendwie herrscht hier eine klitzekleine flaute! ich weiß nur nicht warum? vielleicht könnt ihr mir da helfen?)


	22. Ein Geist?

A/N: danke für eure reviews! großer dank geht vor allem an stoffpferd, die schon seit beginn der story dabei ist und tolka, die auch bei den letzten kapiteln fleißig gereviewt haben! aber ich wundere mich, wo all die anderen leser und review-schreiber hingekommen sind!? ist die geschichte langweilig geworden? wenn ja, dann kann ich euch versichern, dass bald ein ziemlich krasses kapitel upgedated wird! aber in der zwischenzeit könnt ihr ja mal dieses lesen;-) viel spaß

* * *

Während Nova sabbernd neben Haldir durch Lothlorien marschierte, unterhielten sich Merry, Pippin und Gimli über die Vorkommnisse des Tages. Gimli kicherte schadenfroh vor sich hin. Er hatte recht gehabt! Dieses Gewöll auf dem ehrwürdigen Schädel der ach so mächtigen Galadriel hatte einfach nicht echt sein können! Er war überglücklich über Josies Enthüllung und beschloss, der kleinen Lebensgefährdeten (Frodo und Sam schmiedeten immer noch Mordpläne) einen dicken Schmatzer zu verpassen (das musste als Dank genügen. Wenn die Kleine erwartete, dass er ihr etwas von seinem Essen abgab, dann hatte sie sich geschnitten!). Merry und Pippin errichteten sich ihr Nachtlager und lauschten gelangweilt den sich immer wieder wiederholenden Lobgesängen des Zwergen. Es war ja ganz lustig gewesen eine Elbin soo verlegen zu sehen, doch mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig sich immer dasselbe anhören zu müssen. „Gimli, jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Wir wissen wie toll du Galadriels Enthüllung findest, aber wir würden jetzt gerne schlafen! Es gibt nämlich Leute, die müde sind vom vielen laufen!", unterbrach Pippin den kleinen Dickwanst (er hatte es wirklich geschafft, trotz der vielen Gewaltmärsche noch ein bisschen zuzulegen, was seine Rundungen noch runder machte). „Ja, ja, schon gut!", erwiderte der Zwerg eingeschnappt. „Immer geht man auf die Kleinen, Dicken!" 

Gimli war zwar ein bisschen verstimmt über die Zurechtweisung des Hobbits (das muss man sich einmal vorstellen! Ein Zwerg lässt sich was von einem Hobbit sagen, der ja noch kleiner ist als er selber!), aber wenigsten war es jetzt still. Genüsslich kuschelten sich die Kleinen Lockenköpfe in ihre Nachtlager (auch Frodo und Sam konnten sich von ihren Mordplänen losreißen) und versanken bald in tiefe, schöne Träume. Auch der Ex-Bergwerksarbeiter vergaß bald seinen Grant und schlief ein. Selbst Josie war endlich eingeschlummert, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen wurde sie in dieser Nacht von einem Albtraum nach dem anderen heimgesucht (Galadriel war wirklich sehr böse auf sie!). Boromir und Ronny saßen ein wenig abseits. Die Sportfetischistin überlegte sich die ganze Zeit, ob sie jetzt über ihren kleinen Knuddelbären (sie hatte sich sogar schon einen Kosenamen für ihren gondorischen Traummann ausgedacht) herfallen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich würde er nicht mehr lange leben. Diese Gelegenheit musste sie einfach ausnützen. Kurz entschlossen zerrte sie den Überraschten hinter den nächsten Busch. Und sie wurden die ganze Nacht nicht mehr gesehen.

Nova schwebte unterdessen immer noch auf Wolke sieben. Sie durfte mit ihrem absoluten Lieblingselben Arm in Arm durch Lothlorien wandeln. Hatte dieses Wesen sexappeal! Die anderen Elben und Aragorn waren ein bisschen zurückgefallen und so konnte sich das ungleiche Paar in Ruhe unterhalten. Haldir war fasziniert von dieser Nova. Die Haarfarbe war einfach genial! Und dazu diese blauen Augen! Und dieses süße Stimmchen! Und das leichte Erröten jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr sprach! Er war hin und weg! Was für ein Mensch! (das war der Haken an der ganzen Geschichte! Sie war ein Mensch und er ein reinblütiger Elb! Aber bei diesem Mädchen überlegte er sich ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach auf die ganze Rassenscheiße pfeifen und die Kleine einfach vernaschen sollte!) Er konnte ja einmal vorsichtig herausfinden, was die Süße selber dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihr sein tolles, weiches Himmelbett zeigen würde.Aragorn hatte das Knistern zwischen Nova und Haldir natürlich bemerkt und führte Legolas unauffällig zurück ins Gefährtenlager. Er fand Nova sympathisch und wollte nicht, dass der Motzelb etwas von dieser heimlichen Liebe mitbekam. Dieser hätte sich sicher nicht mehr eingekriegt und hättedie ganze Nacht durch geflucht.

Als sie zum Nachtlager der Gefährten zurückkamen, sah sich der Waldpfleger außer Dienst verwundert um.Außer den Hobbits, Gimli und Josie war niemand da. Wo waren Ronny und Boromir? Nach kurzem Überlegen kam er zum Entschluss, dass er das lieber doch nicht so genau wissen wollte. Er spürte, dass der Hass auf Boromir schon wieder herauf kroch und legte sich vorsichtshalber so schnell wie möglich selber schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Legolas plötzlich auf. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Was hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Da er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken konnte, wollte er sich wieder schlafen legen, als er plötzlich etwas golden Schimmerndes den Weg durch Lothlorien entlang marschieren sah. „Hilfe, ein Geist!", quiekte er erschrocken. Doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass er ja ein furchtloser Elb war und schlich vorsichtig auf das komische Ding zu. Es sah seltsam aus, als hätte es einen Schwanz oder so. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von dieser Erscheinung entfernt war, hörte er plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Stimme vor sich hin kichern und murmeln: „Hihi, es war wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Idee Galadriels Perücke zu stibitzen! Ich muss sagen, die steht mir wirklich gut! Und so kuschelig! Und so schön schimmernd! Ich glaube, ich werde dieses Teil zu meinem neuen Kopfpolster verarbeiten! Ja, eine tolle Idee!"

„Äh, Sam?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig. „Was, wie, wo?", kreischte der kleine Ertappte voller Panik. „Nur die Ruhe!! Ich bin's! Prinz Legolas, Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends!" „Oh, ähh, hi! Was tust du hier um diese Zeit?", wollte der kleine Lockenliebhaber unschuldig wissen. Dabei versuchte er vergeblich die Perücke hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. „Ich bin aufgewacht und wollte nachsehen was los ist, sonst nichts", versuchte der Eingebildete seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Nichts ist los! Wieso?", wollte dieser noch unschuldiger wissen. „Ach nichts! Ich dachte nur du hättest auch etwas Komisches gesehen! Aber in diesem Fall habe ich Halluzinationen! Komm lass uns wieder schlafen gehen!", antwortete der Auslandselb. Sam war Legolas sooo unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er nichts über die Perücke gesagt hatte! Oder war er wirklich so dämlich und hatte es nicht bemerkt? Auf jeden Fall wäre es höchst peinlich, wenn irgendwer davon erfahren würde! Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zurück in ihre Betten ohne irgendein Wort über das eben Geschehene zu verlieren und schliefen wieder weiter. Schließlich mussten sie sich noch kräftig erholen, bevor die Reise wieder weiterging.

A/N: na, wie war's?? ihr wisst ja, was uns wirklich sehr, sehr freuen würde! ;-)


	23. Typberatung für Legolas

A/N: hallo, liebe leser und reviewer! hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber jetzt sind bald weihnachtsferien und da werden wir wieder mehr zeit für euch haben! versprochen! ich hoffe, dieses kleine aber feine kapitel kann euch für die lange wartezeit ein bisschen entschädigen! also viel spaß!

* * *

Doch Sam und Legolas sollten nicht die einzigen bleiben, die in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen konnten.Kurze Zeit nachdem die beiden Nachtspaziergänger tief und fest eingeschlafen waren, kamen Ronny und Boromir ins Lager zurück. Sie waren beide total erschöpft (von was bloß?) und wollten müde in ihre Betten, oder besser gesagt in ihr Bett kriechen. Doch da erblickte Ronny den friedlich schlummernden Blödelben und sofort hatte sie eine Idee, wie sie sich an ihm für all die bescheuerten Aktionen der letzten Tage rächen konnte.Schnell flüsterte sie ihrem Geliebten ihr Vorhaben zu und zählte auf, was sie alles dafür brauche würde. Der Gondorianer machte sich sofort auf den Weg um alles zu besorgen. Währenddessen weckte die Gerechtigkeitsfanatikerin ihre kleine schönheitsfanatische Freundin und den nicht weniger schönheitsfanatischen Zwergen. So leise sie konnte, erklärte sie ihnen, um was es ging. Nachdem die Beiden ihre anfängliche Verwirrung überwunden hatten (es war nicht einfach, sofort wach zu sein, wenn man gerade aus der Tiefschlaf- bzw. Traumphase gerissen worden war. Gimli hatte gerade von einem riesengroßen Zwergenmenü geträumt und war jetzt total deprimiert.), waren sie Feuer und Flamme für Ronnys Vorschlag und beratschlagten kichernd, wie sie ihn am besten ausführen konnten.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Boromir wieder da und hatte alles mitgebracht, was benötigt wurde. Eine große Rolle Garn, eine große Schere, Schminke (die hatte er von Galadriel geklaut, die merkte das sicher nicht in ihrem Kummer über die verlorene Echt-Goldhaar-Perücke) eine Dose Superkleber (Celeborn hatte in einem alten Mallorn ein heimliches Chemielabor eingerichtete und stellte dort allerhand Sachen her. Na ja, das Labor war nicht wirklich heimlich. Galadriel war die einzige, die nichts davon wusste) und ein paar Nähnadeln. Sofort legten die vier los. Gimli und Ronny fingen vorsichtig an, die blonden Strähnen des Edelelben zu ihren Füßen zu kleinen Zöpfchen zu flechten. Josie begann damit, sein Gesicht mit Galadriels Cremes und Stäubchen zu „verschönern" und Boromir, der sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Nadel und Faden war, hatte angefangen Legolas' Kleidung ein wenig umzugestalten. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren die Haarspezialisten fertig und machten sich daran, die zweite Stufe ihrer Aufgabe zu verwirklichen. Der Schöne-Lieder-Trällernde bemerkte von all dem natürlich gar nichts. Obwohl er mit offenen Augen schlief, was für Josie ziemlich unangenehm war, und eigentlich für seinen leichten Schlaf bekannt war, schlummerte er seelenruhig weiter. Er hatte schließlich eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich (nicht so anstrengend wie die von Ronny und Boromir, aber eben doch anstrengend genug).

Vorsichtig nahm Gimli die riesige Schere zur Hand. Ronny reichte ihm ein Zöpfchen nach dem anderen und – schnipp, schnapp – wurde jedes individuell gekürzt. Die Resthaare legte der Hobbyfriseur sorgfältig auf einem Häufchen neben sich auf den Boden. Ziemlich flott hatten die beiden ihre Missetat vollbracht. Auch Josie und Boromir waren inzwischen fertig geworden. Die kleine Wieder-Beruhigte (Gimli hatte ihr versichert, dass er ihr überhaupt nicht böse wegen der Perückengeschichte war) hatte Legolas kunstvoll in ein Menschenmädchen verwandelt (er sah wirklich allerliebst aus) und Boromir hatte seine edlen Kleidungsstücke in Hobbithöschen und Jäckchen verwandelt und ihm diese wieder angezogen. So sah der Düsterwäldische Schönling, der von allen weiblichen Wesen angehimmelt wurde, ziemlich lächerlich aus. Doch das Beste kam noch. Ronny hatte die blonden Reste ihrer gratis Haarkürzung zu einem Bündel gebunden und Gimli hatte sie kunstgerecht in einen Zwergenzopf verwandelt (Josie hatte ihm dabei genau zugesehen und versucht sich alle Tricks zu merken). Dann strich Boromir Legolas vorsichtig, aber hämisch grinsend, eine dicke Schicht Superkleber aufs Kinn. Der Edelmetallverarbeiter brachte den „Bart" in die richtige Position und drückte das ganze leicht an. „Das Zeug, das Celeborn da zusammengemixt hat hält ewig!", prophezeite der Werkzeugbeschaffer seinen Komplizen. Total begeistert über ihre Rache am Motzelben beglückwünschten und umarmten sich die vier immer wieder und konnten sich kaum mehr beruhigen. Schließlich erklärte Josie ihnen, dass es doch besser wäre, jetzt schlafen zu gehen, damit sie morgen fit wären, um Legolas blödes Gesicht zu sehen. Das leuchtete den anderen ein und so machten sie, dass sie in die Heia kamen.

Ronny hatte in dieser Nacht die schönsten Träume. Auch Gimli und Josie schliefen ausgezeichnet. Nur Boromir bekam plötzlich Gewissensbisse. War das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben? OK, der Elb hatte sich zwar ein paar Mal sehr daneben benommen, aber vielleicht stimmte ja das alte, blöde Sprichwort „Liebe macht blind!" Vielleicht hatte er sich nur von Ronny zu etwas hinreißen lassen. Und wenn schon! Die Kleine war echt total süß und diese Stunden im lothlorischen Unterholz – ein Traum! Mit diesem Gedanken fiel auch der gondorische Männerrechtler endlich in seien wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Indessen graute schon der Morgen und die ersten Elben waren schon aufgestanden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch das Nachtlager der Gefährten wieder munter wurde.

A/N: na, was sagt ihr? ich weiß, dass uns einige von euch jetzt am liebsten selber so einer verschönerung unterziehen würden, aber ich muss leider zugeben, dass das noch nicht alles war! hähä aber die fortsetzung gibt's erst nach entsprechender aufforderung ;-)


	24. Der Morgen danach

A/N: na, seid ihr schon gespannt, was legolas zu seinem neuen look sagen wird? da gibt's nur eins: lesen!

* * *

Ungefähr eine Stunde später konnte man eine kleine, gut verhüllte Person in Richtung Gefährtenlager huschen sehen. Es war natürlich Nova, die sich endlich von Haldir und seinem traumhaften Himmelbett losgerissen hatte und die so früh wie möglich wieder bei den anderen sein wollte, damit ihr wegbleiben in dieser Nacht nicht so auffallen würde. Sie hoffte, dass Aragorn und Legolas nichts von ihrem Spaziergang mit Haldir erzählt hatten. Dann müsste sie ihren Freundinnen, die beide sehr, sehr neugierig waren, Rede und Antwort stehen und auf das hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie wollte sich einfach hinlegen, die Augen schließen und sich in die letzte Nacht zurückträumen.

Seit dieser Nacht war sie noch Elbenfanatischer und hatte beschlossen, dass sie irgendwann einen von diesen Typen heiraten würde (sie war sich zwar noch nicht ganz sicher wie sie das anstellen sollte, aber das würde sich mit der Zeit sicher ergeben. Sie würde einfach mal bei Elrond vorbeischauen und sehen was sich in Sachen Unsterblichkeit alles machen ließe). Vorsichtig schlich sie zwischen Aragorn und Boromir, die neben dem Eingang lagen, durch und wollte sich gerade auf ihr Lager plumpsen lassen, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf ein fremdes Mädchen fiel, das in Legolas' Bett lag. „Aha, der Kleine hatte heute also auch eine heiße Nacht! Aber wenn ich ihn wäre würde ich meine Gespielin nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit herumliegen lassen! Das wäre mir vieeeeel zu peinlich!", dachte sie bei sich. Ohne weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, kroch sie in ihre Laken und gab sich ihren Träumereien hin. Plötzlich schreckte sie wieder auf. Hatte dieses Mädchen wirklich einen Bart gehabt? Verwirrt ließ sie sich wieder zurücksinken und beschloss, dieses Wesen einfach aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, was ihr auch nicht wirklich schwer fiel.

Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte Boromir. Verschlafen reckte und streckte er sich. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, was in der letzten Nacht alles geschehen war. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, bis die anderen aufwachen würden. Schon nach ein paar Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Es zerriss ihn innerlich fast vor Lachen. Unauffällig versuchte er Aragorn zu wecken. Er begann leise vor sich hin zu husten, räusperte sich direkt in des Waldläufers Ohr und kitzelte ihn an den Fußsohlen. Als das alles nichts nützte, beschloss er seinem Elend ein Ende zu bereiten und kickte den Königlichen ganz „zufällig" in dessen Hinterteil. Erschrocken sprang der Maltretierte auf und blickte sich kampfbereit um. „He, wer war das? Was ist los?", wollte er gehetzt wissen. „Wasn los?", fragte Boromir scheinheilig. Er war ja noch soooo verschlafen. „Mich hat jemand in meinen Allerwertesten getreten!", erwiderte der Wehleidige aufgebracht. „Also ich war das sicher nicht! Ich hab ganz tief und fest geschlafen! Aber vielleicht war es ja Legolas! Der hat ab und zu unkontrollierte Zuckungen. Vor allem wenn er schläft. Er benimmt sich wie ein Hund, der von einer Hasenjagd träumt!", lenkte der Verschwörer Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit geschickt auf ihr Opfer des nächtlichen Anschlags.

„Ich werde ihn mal fragen!", antwortete der Aus-dem-Schlaf-Gerissene und stolzierte zum Elben hinüber. Nach zwei Sekunden war er wieder zurück und flüsterte Boromir was ins Ohr. „Da liegt ein fremdes Mädchen in Legolas' Bett!", kicherte er wie ein kleiner Junge. „Was? Ein Mädchen in Legolas' Bett? Das muss ich sehen!", tat Boromir ganz ahnungslos. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Bett des Umgestalteten und begutachteten das „Mädchen" genauestens. Josie hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Legolas sah wirklich sehr süß aus. Und den Bart konnte man im Moment für Haare halten. Doch das würde sich ändern, sobald der Edle aufstehen würde.

Der Elb hatte inzwischen genug geschlafen und war aufgewacht. Da er sowieso immer die Augen geöffnet hatte, konnte man nicht unterscheiden, ob er jetzt wach war oder immer noch vor sich hin träumte. Deshalb hatte er seelenruhig das Gespräch der beiden Menschen belauscht. Aber von was redeten die beiden da? Ein Mädchen in seinem Bett? Davon wusste er ja gar nichts! Er hatte sich gestern zwar noch ein paar Gläschen genehmigt, aber so besoffen war er nun auch nicht gewesen, dass er einfach ein Mädchen mit ins Lager genommen hatte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Er versuchte unauffällig sein Bett auf unbekannte Wesen zu untersuchen, doch er konnte beim besten Willen niemanden darin finden, außer ihm selber natürlich. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus und setzte sich auf.

Aragorn machte erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite und starrte entgeistert auf dieses seltsame Wesen, das sich da gerade erhoben hatte. Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Gefährten aufgewacht, da der Filzlockige vor Überraschung einen kleinen Quietscher ausgestoßen hatte. Kaum hatte Gimli sein Kunstwerk bei Tageslicht entdeckt, brach er auch schon in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Josie und Ronny begannen zu kichern und um Boromir's Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. „Ihhhhh! Wer oder was ist denn das?", kreischte Frodo entsetzt. „Siehst du das nicht? Das ist unser Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends in voller Pracht!", prustete Gimli und erstickte beinahe an seinem nächsten Lachanfall. Der Schönling sah aber auch wirklich zu albern aus. Die verkürzten Zöpfchen standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem ehrenwerten Köpfchen ab, die blauen Augen und die roten Lippen stachen aus dem sonst sehr blassen Gesicht heraus, das sowieso schon enge Höschen war nun vollends zur Hotpant geschrumpft und hob alle Körpermerkmale des männlichen Elben deutlich hervor und das edle Obergewand war zur Zwangsjacke mutiert. Aber das Beste war immer noch der Bart! Gimli hatte wirklich sehr professionell gearbeitet und Boromir hatte professionell geklebt. Das Haarteil sah aus wie echt!

Nachdem die Hobbits erkannt hatten, dass das da vor ihnen wirklich ihr Weggefährte war und kein Abgesandter Saurons (der Elb sah wirklich zum Fürchten aus), brachen auch sie in Gekicher und Gelächter aus. Nova war total perplex. War das da wirklich Legolas? Wenn Gimli sie nicht aufgeklärt hätte, hätte sie ihn beim besten Willen nicht erkannt! Er sah tatsächlich wie ein Mädchen aus. Aber eher noch wie ein mutierter Menschen-Hobbit-Zwergen-Elb, was er im weitesten Sinne ja auch war. Als die Musikfanatikerin (inzwischen war sie absolut Elbengesängefanatisch, nachdem Haldir ihr die ganze Nacht elbische Pop-songs vorgesungen hatte (OK so oft hatte er keine Zeit zum singen gehabt, aber zwischendurch ab und zu war sich schon ein Liedchen ausgegangen)) den vor ihr Stehenden genau gemustert hatte, brach auch sie in Gekicher und Gelächter aus. Schließlich hielt sich die ganze Runde den Bauch vor Lachen. Nur der wandelnde Kostümverleih wusste nicht worum es ging. Was war denn los? War das Mädchen von dem Aragorn und dieser Mensch da gesprochen hatten wirklich sooo schrecklich gewesen? Oder war was mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? Langsam ging ihm dieses Gekicher ziemlich auf seine sensiblen Nerven.

„Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, über was ihr euch so amüsiert?", wollte er gereizt wissen. „Oh ja! Das können wir!", japste Gimli und sah zu Josie hinüber, die gerade ihren Rucksack nach einem Spiegel durchwühlte. Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden und hielt ihn dem Elben stolz unter die Nase. „Ihhhh! Warum fuchtelst du mir mit diesem abscheulichen Bild vor der Nase herum?", wollte er ärgerlich wissen. „Legolas mein Guter! Das ist kein Bild, das ist ein Spiegel! Der funktioniert so, als ob du dich im Wasser betrachten würdest. Du siehst also dein eigenes Spiegelbild!", belehrte ihn Ronny. „Ich weiß was ein Spiegel ist!", zischte er wütend zurück. „Na, also! Wo ist das Problem?", wollte die Urheberin des Bösen scheinheilig wissen. „Das Problem ist, dass dieser Spiegel wohl kaputt sein muss! Diese Witzfigur da bin nicht ich!", antwortete der Elb mühsam beherrscht. „Bist du dir da sicher?", kicherte Merry.

Der Ex-Schönling wurde immer verunsicherter. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das da in dem Spiegel war nicht er, oder? Vorsichtig griff er sich an seine Haare – und erstarrte. Dann blickte er langsam an sich hinunter. Und dann begann er zu schreien. Zuerst schrie er vor entsetzen, dann wandelte sich das ganze in Wut. Wer hatte es gewagt seine Haare anzufassen und sich an den Kleidern eines Elben zu vergreifen? Er war so wütend. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Ronny, die wie alle anderen total erschrocken dastand (sie hatten einen Elben noch nie schreien gehört. Und dann gleich ein Wutausbruch! Das war schwere Kost!). „Du! Du warst es! Hab ich Recht? Du kleines, minderwertiges, verabscheuungswürdiges Wesen! Na warte! Du kannst etwas erleben!", schrie er und stürzte auf Ronny zu, die im Moment ziemlich hilflos dastand.

Sie begriff, dass sie es diesmal übertrieben hatte und bereute es schon zutiefst. Aber in diesem Fall würde eine einfache Entschuldigung nichts nützen. Diesmal müsste sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen, vorausgesetzt dass der Elb sie nicht sofort umbrachte. Denn Legolas war rasend vor Wut und ließ sich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten. Er war zutiefst verletzt.

A/N: irgendwie scheint der elbenprinz nicht wirklich begeistert von seinem neuen aussehen zu sein! mal sehen, was sich da noch weiter tut!!


	25. Wahnsinnselb

A/N: Hi, hier sind wir wieder! Tja, Legolas scheint diesen „Scherz" von Ronny und Co doch ziemlich ernst zu nehmen. Mal sehen, was sich da noch tut!

* * *

„Legolas", begann Ronny zitternd. „Halt die Klappe du niedere Kreatur! Ich will kein Wort mehr von dir hören und ich weiß auch schon wie sich das ganz leicht bewerkstelligen lässt!", brüllte der Elb das total verstörte Mädchen an. In zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie sehr unsanft am Arm. Dann zerrte er sie aus dem Lager hinaus und in den Wald hinein.

Josie, Nova und der Rest der Gefährten wollten dem Wahnsinnselben so schnell wie möglich folgen, doch Legolas hatte schon sein Messer gezogen und drohte damit, Ronny die Kehle durchzusäbeln wenn sie nicht sofort stehen blieben. Aragorn war total geschockt. Er hatte lange Zeit mit Elben zusammengelebt und auch schon den einen oder anderen Wutausbruch Elronds miterlebt, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal davon gehört. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Ronny, da er dem Elben in diesem Zustand so ziemlich alles zutraute. Auch Boromir hatte Angst um das Mädchen. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr, sehr gern und wollte sie unbedingt aus den Fängen des Ausgerasteten befreien, doch Gimli und die Hobbits hielten ihn zurück.

„Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, ob er ihr die Kehle durchschneidet oder nicht!", warnte der Zwerg den Gondorianer. Außerdem war es für eine heldenhafte Rettungsaktion sowieso schon zu spät, da sich der Amok-Elb mit seiner Geisel schon aus dem Staub oder besser gesagt in den Wald aufgemacht hatte. Bedrückt und immer noch sehr erschrocken blickte sich der Rest der Gefährten an. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wollte Josie ängstlich wissen. „Was ist, wenn wir Haldir Bescheid sagen? Er ist doch Legolas' Vorbild und außerdem ist er auch ein Elb. Vielleicht hat er eine Idee wie man Legolas wieder beruhigen könnte!", schlug Nova vor. Aragorn sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee Nova!", sagte er langsam. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich majestätisch auf und forderte seien Mitstreiter auf, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Hauptmann des elbischen Heeres zu helfen. Sie teilten sich in Zweiergruppen auf und begannen den lothlorischen Wald in allen Richtungen zu durchkämmen.

Aragorn und Merry liefen zum Palast von Galadriel. Sie wollten die ehrwürdige Elbin fragen, ob sie ihnen nicht helfen könnte. Die beiden hofften einfach darauf, dass die Herrscherin den kleinen Vorfall vom Vortag in der Zwischenzeit schon ein bisschen vergessen hatte und ihr gutes Herz wieder zum Vorschein kam. Während die beiden darauf warteten, dass Galadriel sie empfing, durchforsteten Nova und Sam einen ziemlich belebten Waldstrich nach dem Retter in der Not. Nova war sich sicher, dass Haldir ihnen helfen konnte. Sie hatte großes Vertrauen zu dem Elben gefasst, was nicht nur auf der vergangenen, heißen Nacht beruhte. Deshalb blieb sie auch ganz ruhig und übertrug ihre Zuversicht auch auf Sam, der zuerst noch ganz verstört gewesen war. Auch Josie und Pippin waren sehr aufgeregt, ja beinahe panisch gewesen, doch die anderen hatten sie soweit beruhigt, dass sie auch bei der Großsuchaktion mithelfen konnten. Sie hatten einen ruhigen Abschnitt bekommen, in dem sie sich auch nicht verlaufen konnten. Aragorn hatte ihnen genau den Weg zu einer Aussichtsplattform erklärt, bei der sie ihr Glück versuchen sollten. Vorsichtig streiften sie durchs Gebüsch und hofften, dass sie diesmal nicht beinahe aufgespießt werden würden. Boromir und Frodo schlichen in der Zwischenzeit vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die Legolas mit Ronny verschwunden war. Sie mussten sehr darauf achten, dass sie kein Geräusch machten. Aragorn hatte es nicht gerne gesehen, dass Boromir Ronny nachschleichen wollte, da es wirklich gefährlich werden konnte, falls der Elb die beiden entdecken würde. Aber sie mussten schließlich wissen, wo sie Haldir hinschicken sollten, wenn sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten.

Endlich hatte Galadriel den Waldläufer und den Hobbit empfangen und sich ihre Sorgen angehört. Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss sie, dass die beiden nichts für ihre Blamage am Vortag konnten und versicherte ihnen, dass sie sofort nach ihrem Hauptmann suchen lassen werde. Ein wenig erleichtert verließen die beiden den Palast und begannen ebenfalls damit, den Wald zu durchkämmen.

Nova hatte damit angefangen jeden Elben, den sie auf dem Weg trafen nach Haldir zu fragen. Den stattlichen Elben kannte jeder, aber gesehen hatte ihn niemand. Wo konnte er wohl stecken? Total erschöpft und deprimiert ließ sich Sam auf einen Baumstumpf plumpsen. Doch so schnell wollte Nova nicht aufgeben. Sie forderte den Kleinen auf, wieder aufzustehen und weiterzusuchen, doch als sie sah, wie erschöpft der Hobbit war, hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm und ließ ihn ein wenig ausruhen. Es hatte keinen Sinn den Kleinen total auszulaugen, das brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich neben Sam auf den Boden nieder und dachte an die bisherige Reise. Bis auf Gandalfs Tod war alles fast zu friedvoll und lustig verlaufen (die Orcs sah sie nicht als Problem an, die hatten sie ja viel zu leicht überlistet). Es hatte ja irgendwann irgendwas passieren müssen (die Gefährten hatten sich einfach nicht immer lieb haben können, so wie es im Buch stand, da hatte Tolkien sicher ein bisschen was vertuscht), aber dass es gleich so krass sein musste hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sie wusste, dass Elben sehr friedvolle und geduldige Wesen waren, deshalb hatte sie dieser Ausraster von Legolas zuerst nur total verwirrt. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso ängstlicher wurde sie. Niemand hatte einen Elben vorher sooo wütend gesehen. Deshalb konnte auch niemand sagen, was jetzt passieren würde. Vielleicht waren Elben in ihrem tiefsten Inneren zu allem fähig. Was war wenn sich Legolas in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandeln würde? Sie bekam plötzlich wirklich sehr große Angst um ihre Freundin und scheuchte den kleinen Hobbit neben sich wieder auf und befahl ihm weiter zu suchen.

Die anderen hatten auch nicht viel mehr Glück gehabt als Nova und Sam. Josie und Pippin hatten die Aussichtsplattform zwar unbeschadet gefunden, aber Haldir war nicht dort und die diensthabenden Elben konnten ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen. Boromir und Frodo hatten Legolas' Spur noch eine Weile verfolgen können, doch anscheinend war der Elb mit der Zeit vorsichtiger geworden und es wurde immer schwerer zu erkennen, in welche Richtung er Ronny verschleppt hatte. Vielleicht hätte Aragorn etwas erkennen können, aber der war in einem ganz anderen Teil des Waldes unterwegs.

Nach einer Weile beschloss Aragorn, dass sie wieder zurück zu Galadriels Palast gehen sollten um zu hören, ob Haldir schon aufgetaucht war. Als sie in Sichtweite des Palastes kamen, stellten sie verwundert fest, dass eine große Ansammlung Elbenkrieger davor wartete. Schnell liefen der Hobbit und der Waldläufer auf die Elben zu. Sie hatten die Krieger noch nicht erreicht, als ihnen schon ihr Anführer entgegen kam. Es war – Haldir. „Den Valar sei Lob und Dank! Haldir! Ich bin soo froh dich zu sehen!", begrüßte der Königliche seinen Freund. „Aragorn, was ist passiert? Galadriel erzählte mir eine verworrene Geschichte von einem durchgedrehten Elben, der Legolas gewesen sein soll. Was ist los?", wollte der Edelelb sofort wissen. Ohne zu Zögern erzählte Aragorn ihm die ganze Geschichte. Als Haldir von Legolas' Wutausbruch hörte, schüttelte er besorgt den Kopf. Merry hatte das natürlich nicht übersehen und sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen dadurch bestärkt. Ronny war zwar nie seine beste Freundin gewesen, aber das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient! Was würde Legolas mit ihr machen?

* * *

all: Danke, danke, danke, dass ihr uns bis jetzt die treue gehalten habt, obwohl wir nicht immer ganz pünktlich mit unseren Updates sind! Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt uns und lest und reviewt weiterhin so fleißig! Fühlt euch geknuddelt!

blimmchen: Danke für deine vielen lieben Reviews! Die sind echt sehr aufbauend!! Ich bin ganz hin und weg von der Vorstellung, dass sich jemand den ganzen Tag darauf freut unsere Geschichte zu lesen blimmchenmitgroßenaugenanstarr Und ja: wir haben eigentlich schon vor die Geschichte über alle Teile zu schreiben. Vorausgesetzt, dass euch das noch immer interessiert!

tolka: Dass deine Nachbarn von deinem Lachen geweckt werden ist natürlich ein bisschen blöd für sie. Für uns ist das eine große Ehre, wenn sich jemand so über unseren Blödsinn amüsieren kann g Danke übrigens für deine Werbung! Vielleicht hilft's ja! Dass Boromir in der Geschichte stirbt ist noch nicht ganz sicher geheimnisvollgrins Und das mit der Gruppentherapie muss ich mir noch überlegeng

A/N: Tja, und was Leggilein mit Ronny noch alles anstellt, erfahrt ihr nach einer kurzen Pause, in der ihr viel Zeit habt um uns eine kleine oder auch größere Review zu hinterlassen! Viel Spaß beim Tippen! hehe


	26. Die Gefangene

A/N: So, nach einer mehr oder weniger kurzen Pause geht's endlich wieder weiter! Ob Haldir und Co den Wahnsinnselben finden und wieder beruhigen können? Wer weiß!?

* * *

Haldir gab seinen Leuten sofort den Auftrag so vorsichtig wie möglich den Wald nach dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes zu durchsuchen. Wenn sie ihn gefunden hätten, sollten sie ihm ein Zeichen geben oder ihn benachrichtigen. Aber auf keinen Fall sollten sie den Durchgeknallten bemerken lassen, dass er verfolgt wurde. Kaum hatten seine Mannen mit der Suchaktion begonnen, begleitete Haldir Aragorn und Merry auf ihrem Weg nach der Suche nach ihren Freunden. Wenn alle wieder beisammen waren, würden sie zuerst eine Lagebesprechung machen und dann entscheiden, was sie weiter unternehmen würden. In Haldir's Kopf rotierten derweil schon die Rädchen, wie man einen ausgeflippten Elben wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Das würde schwierig werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich alle wieder im Gefährtenlager versammelt. Seltsamerweise hatten plötzlich alle Zweierteams das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Suche nach Haldir beendet war und dass er sie im Lager erwarten würde. Ob das das Werk Galadriels gewesen war? Der Kampfelb, der gleichzeitig auch eine Intelligenzbestie war, versuchte die Erschöpften und Verängstigten zu beruhigen. Er erklärte ihnen, dass ein Elb, so groß sein Aussetzer auch sein mochte, immer eine gewisse innere Sperre gegen ernsthafte Gewalt hatte. Er redete so lange auf die Gefährten ein, bis er selbst daran glaubte. In Wirklichkeit war er sich da gar nicht so sicher. Elben waren zwar ziemlich perfekte Wesen, aber eben nur ziemlich. Dann beratschlagten sie gemeinsam, was sie nun unternehmen sollten.

* * *

„Legolas! Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte Ronny vorsichtig. Sie wollte weiter sprechen und dem Elben alles erklären, aber ein mörderischer Blick aus seinen sonst so sanftmütigen Augen ließ sie auf der Stelle verstummen. Legolas hatte sich zwar wieder etwas beruhigt, aber es war ratsam ihn nicht wieder herauszufordern. Nach seinem Wutanfall hatte er Ronny zuerst querfeldein durch den Wald geschleift. Er war ziemlich planlos durchs Gebüsch gerast. Doch mit der Zeit hatte Ronny gemerkt, dass der Elb nun ein bestimmtes Ziel ansteuerte. Schließlich hatten sie unter einem Felsvorsprung angehalten. Es war das perfekte Versteck für einen Verbrecher! Rund um den Felsvorsprung war dichtes Gestrüpp und man konnte den Platz nur entdecken, wenn man entweder davon wusste oder zufällig hineinstolperte. Doch Ronny hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Elb genau gewusst hatte, wo er hin wollte. Dieses Gefühl beruhigte sie aber nicht wirklich. Ihr Geiselnehmer musste sich hier in Sicherheit fühlen, was für sie weniger gut war.

Vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Blick zum Blondling hinüber. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig reizen, aber sie musste doch auf einen weiteren Angriff seinerseits gerüstet sein. Schließlich wollte sie nicht wegen der Humorlosigkeit dieses hochmütigen Wesens sterben. „Bloß weil der überhaupt keinen Spaß versteht und so eitel ist, dass er seine Haare am liebsten mit Celborns' Superkleber an seinem Schädel festkleistern würde, damit sie nicht mehr ausfallen können!", dachte Ronny bei sich. Langsam kehrte ihr Optimismus wieder zurück. Legolas hätte ihr schon lange etwas antun können, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Sie fand, dass sie vielleicht doch noch eine Chance hätte irgendwann einmal Sauron persönlich kennen zu lernen. Doch zuerst musste sie aus dieser beschissenen Situation herauskommen. Sie überlegte angestrengt, ob sie es wagen konnte den Elben noch einmal anzusprechen oder ob sie es lieber bleiben lassen sollte. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass sie durch Warten auch nicht weiter kommen würde.

„Legolas?", begann sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich schon in Abwehrstellung gebracht, falls der Elb sie anspringen würde. Doch der Angesprochenen reagierte überhaupt nicht. OK, er hatte sie seit sie in diesem Versteck angekommen waren total ignoriert, aber einen mordlustigen Blick hatte sie bis jetzt noch immer abbekommen. „Legolas?", versuchte sie es noch mal, noch vorsichtiger. Der Elb reagierte wieder nicht. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig begann sich Ronny zu erheben und auf Legolas zu zugehen. „Shit! Was mache ich hier? Er wird mich sicher umbringen! Sein Messer ist frisch geschärft!", dachte sie innerlich. Doch irgendwie wurde sie von dem Elben magisch angezogen. Warum antwortete er nicht? Was war los? Nach ein paar sehr vorsichtigen Schritten stand sie direkt hinter dem Verunstalteten. Sie traute sich kaum zu atmen und hielt für kurze Zeit wirklich ihre Luft an.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Was war das? Erschrocken spannte sie alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper an, jederzeit bereit davon zulaufen. Das Geräusch kam von Legolas. Aber was war es? Angestrengt versuchte Ronny genauer hinzuhören. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein! Das klang wie ein Schluchzen! Das Mädchen stand da wie erstarrt. Legolas heulte! Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Zuerst hatte er herumgetobt und sie in den Wald verschleppt und jetzt saß er hier und weinte! Und zwar nicht so, dass ihm leise Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, er schluchzte sogar. Da musste sie schon einen großen Stein ins Rollen gebracht haben! „Verdammt, was habe ich nur getan? Ich wollte doch nur einen kleinen Scherz machen. Aber der ist ja wohl ziemlich daneben gegangen!" Als Ronny wieder aus ihren Selbstvorwürfen aufschreckte, registrierte sie, dass das Schluchzen sogar noch stärker geworden war. Wie gerne hätte sie den Weinenden in die Arme genommen! Sie konnte es nicht sehen oder hören, wenn es jemandem schlecht ging. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob eine Umarmung in diesem Fall das Richtige war.

Nach kurzem Hin-und-Her-Überlegen, beschloss sie, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Sie beugte sich zu Legolas hinunter und legte vorsichtig ihren Arm auf seine Schulter. Sofort erstarrte der Elb und hörte auf zu Schluchzen. Erschrocken zog Ronny ihre Hand zurück und beobachtete Legolas angespannt. Was würde er jetzt machen? Doch nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie, wie ihm wieder ein Schluchzer entwischte. Sie konnte genau erkennen, dass der Elb um jeden Preis seinen Schmerz verbergen wollte. Es gelang ihm aber überhaupt nicht. Kurzentschlossen beugte sich Ronny wieder hinunter und nahm diesmal den ganzen Elben vorsichtig in den Arm. Wieder zuckte dieser zusammen, aber das Schluchzen hörte diesmal nicht auf. Nach einer Weile traute sich Ronny, den Elben fester zu Umarmen. Sie wollte ihn nicht fragen was los war. Sie wollte nicht hören, was sie ihm mit dieser Kurzschlussaktion alles angetan hatte. Sie wollte am liebsten die Zeit zurückdrehen und einfach mit Boromir ins Bett fallen und diesen ganzen Scheiß einfach lassen. Plötzlich räusperte sich Legolas.

A/N: Das scheint gerade noch mal gut gegangen zu sein! Doch wird Legolas noch lange so ruhig dasitzen?


	27. Elbenhaar

A/N: Mal sehen, wie diese Geiselnahme weitergeht! Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Weißt du, du hast mir wirklich wehgetan Ronny! Du weißt nicht, was es für einen Elben bedeutet das Gespött aller zu sein und du weißt nicht, was es für einen Elben bedeutet, wie ein gerupftes Huhn auszusehen. Die Haare eines Elben sind sein Heiligtum und nichts und niemand darf sich daran vergreifen! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz und du hast es leider gebrochen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich vielleicht etwas heftig reagiert und ich hoffe, ich habe dich mit meinem Messer nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Aber als ich gesehen habe, was du mit mir gemacht hast, bin ich einfach ausgerastet! Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein! Vergreif dich nie an der natürlichen Schönheit eines Elben! Das kann, wie du siehst, böse Folgen haben!", wisperte der Ex-Ausflippelb.

Ronny war total perplex. Entgeistert starrte sie den immer noch leise Schluchzenden an. Sie hatte sich die größten Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie den Elben wirklich tief in seiner Seele verletzt hatte und er machte sich nur Sorgen um seine „Schönheit". Sie konnte es nicht fassen! So ein eingebildeter Schnösel! Ronny spürte, wie langsam aber sicher die Wut in ihr herauf kroch. Sie hatte Todesängste ausgestanden, nur wegen diesem Schönheitsfanatiker! Wütend wollte sie sich auf Legolas stürzen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Angriffslustig wirbelte sie herum. Wer wagte es, sie beim Mordversuch an ihrem Geiselnehmerelben zu stören?

Verwundert blinzelte sie. Das war ja Haldir! Was hatte denn der hier zu suchen? „Was…?", begann sie, wurde aber gleich unterbrochen. „Legolas? Wie geht es dir? Was ist los?", wollte der Galadhrim wissen. Er hatte sofort bemerkt, dass sich der düsterwäldische Besucher wieder beruhigt hatte und war sehr interessiert an Legolas' Fassung der Geschichte. Doch als erstes musste er etwas anderes wissen. „Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Hattest du keine Kleider mehr und musstest welche im Laden für Allerlei ausleihen?" „Wirklich sehr witzig mein Freund! Wirklich sehr witzig!", murmelte der Verspottete vor sich hin. Seine Gefühle hatten sich glücklicherweise wieder soweit stabilisiert, dass er bei Haldir's Spott nicht sofort wieder einen Anfall bekam. „Diese lächerlichen Stofffetzen da, die wie Hobbitgewand aussehen sind das Werk von diesem kleinen Wesen hier!", lenkte er das Gespräch gleich auf Ronny um. In diesem Moment gab es plötzlich einen kleinen Tumult, da sich alle zur selben Zeit auf Legolas stürzen wollten.

Die Hobbits wollten sich das mit den lächerlichen Stofffetzen nicht gefallen lassen und versuchten alle vier ihre Ehre zu verteidigen, Ronny protestierte lautstark gegen Legolas' Anschuldigungen, dass sie alles alleine gemacht habe, Josie, Gimli und Boromir wollten ihr zu Hilfe kommen und dem Elben erklären, dass sie genauso an seiner Verunstaltung mitgeholfen hatten und Aragorn versuchte sich dazwischen zu werfen um den Bestürmten vor dieser wildgewordenen Meute zu retten. Doch dazu kam es gar nicht. Die Aufgebrachten waren so damit beschäftigt Legolas mit Unschuldsbeteuerungen, Drohungen und Beschwörungen zu überhäufen, dass sie nicht darauf achteten wohin sie liefen und sich gegenseitig über die Füße stolperten. So hatte Legolas anstatt einer ernsten Bedrohung plötzlich nur einen Haufen zappelnder Arme und Beine vor sich. „Ach ja! Das sind sie! Meine Gefährten!", murmelte der Elb vor sich hin. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er, wie viel ihm seine Kollegen eigentlich bedeuteten und alle Wut gegen sie war plötzlich verschwunden.

Haldir war zuerst sehr verwundert und auch ängstlich gegenüber diesem Ansturm auf den königlichen Elben gewesen. Er hatte, pflichtbewusst wie er war, schon sein Messer gezogen gehabt, um seinem Gast im Ernstfall zur Seite stehen zu können. Als er sie jetzt aber so außer Gefecht gesetzt vor sich auf dem Boden herumrollen sah, huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Er konnte Legolas nur Recht geben. Diese Leutchen waren wirklich harmlos und eigentlich sehr lieb. Von Nova hatte er das schon gewusst, aber dass auch Aragorn sohumorvoll war hatte er nicht geahnt. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass der königliche Rumstreuner eine ernste und besonnene Persönlichkeit war. Aber nun musste er erkennen, dass dieser in Wirklichkeit ein richtiger Komiker war. Sein Hechtsprung vorher war wirklich zuu witzig gewesen!

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde hatten es die Gefährten noch immer nicht geschafft, sich aus ihrer Gruppenumarmung zu lösen. Legolas fand, dass sie jetzt genug gelitten hatten und begann mit Haldir die kleinen und großen Gruppenkuschler auseinander zu zerren. Kurz darauf standen alle etwas betreten da und klopften sich den Staub aus den Kleidern. Aragorn war es sooo peinlich, dass das Oberhaupt der Galadhrim gesehen hatte, wie er, Aragorn Arathorns' Sohn, sich im Schmutz auf dem Boden herumgewälzt hatte. Die Hobbits wollten die Sache mit den Kleidern aber doch noch richtig stellen und bestimmten Frodo als ihren Sprecher, der dem Blondelben alles erklären sollte. „Legolas!", begann er, wurde aber gleich von Haldir unterbrochen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr viel auf dem Herzen habt, aber ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn wir das gemütlich bei einem Gläschen Bier oder was auch immer ihr trinkt, besprechen würden. Kommt jetzt alle mit. Außerdem muss ich meine Krieger noch benachrichtigen. Sie suchen nämlich immer noch den ganzen lothlorischen Wald nach dir ab, mein Lieber!" Der letzte Satz war an Legolas gerichtet gewesen, der auch gleich den Kopf senkte und schuldbewusst auf den Boden blickte. „Na komm! So schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht! So bleiben sie wenigstens im Training. Ein paar von meinen Leuten haben schon ein kleines Bäuchlein angesetzt, das sie so schnell wie möglich wieder wegkriegen sollten!", grinste der Grenzwächter seinem Mitelben aufmunternd zu.

Bei der Erwähnung eines kleinen Elbenbäuchleins, das schnell wieder abtrainiert werden müsste, blickte Nova fragend zu Haldir hinüber. Einen Augenblick später war sie an seiner Seite und flüsterte: „Und was ist mit dir, oh großer Hauptmann? Dein Waschbrettbauch hat auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen, oder?" Wäre Haldir ein Mensch gewesen, wäre er bei diesem Satz blutrot angelaufen. Stattdessen warf er Nova nur einen strafenden Blick zu, den sie aber mit einem breiten Grinsen beantwortete. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Als Legolas mit Ronny im Wald verschwunden war, hatte sie zuerst daran gezweifelt, dass die Gefährten jemals wieder gemeinsam weiterreisen würden und hatte sich schon Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie sich einfach in die Reise des Rings eingemischt hatten, aber jetzt war sie wieder beruhigt.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Elbenstadt (nicht ohne zuvor Legolas' Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht, ihn abgeschminkt und seine Haare irgendwie halbwegs ansehnlich gestylt zu haben (Josie hatte ganz zufälligerweise eine Tube Gel dabei und verwandelte den Gerupftes-Huhn-Elben in einen topmodernen Vorzeigeprinzen)) und setzten sich in einen bewirteten Garten. Dort besprachen sie die Vorkommnisse des Tages und räumten auch die letzten Missverständnisse aus. Haldir erklärte Ronny warum es für einen Elben das Schlimmste war, wenn man ohne Erlaubnis etwas mit dessen Haaren machte. Vor vielen Jahren hatte es nämlich einmal eine Zeit gegeben, als die Elben mit einer Glatze herumlaufen mussten, da die elbischen Tüftler ein neues Haarshampoo auf den Markt gebracht hatten, dass die Haare leider nicht nur geschmeidig machte, sondern sie auch abtötete. Das war die größte Blamage in der Geschichte der Elben gewesen und seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Haare ihr Heiligtum. Der elbische Hauptmann bat Ronny auch, dass sie sich ein wenig um Legolas' kümmerte, damit ihm nicht noch mal so etwas Traumatisches widerfahren würde. Doch erst nachdem der Oberelb ihr versichert hatte, dass Legolas seine Hochnäsigkeit und Eingebildetheit ablegen würde, versprach Ronny ein Auge auf den Düsterwäldling zu haben, was Haldir sehr erleichtert aufnahm. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mal so was passierte, da das Unterbewusstsein der Elben noch viel zu wenig erforscht war. Wie man an diesem Beispiel gesehen hatte, konnten Elben doch gewalttätig werden und er wollte nicht, dass Nova in Gefahr kam. Doch er wusste, dass Ronny schlagfertig war und ihre Freundin beschützen würde. Deshalb ging auch er an diesem Abend beruhigt schlafen, natürlich nicht ohne Nova mitzunehmen. Schon in ein paar Tagen würden die Gefährten wieder weiterreisen. Das musste er ausnutzen.

A/N: Puh, das ist gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Aber ich glaube, das wird nicht die letzte Gruppeninterne Auseinandersetzung bleiben g Wenn ihr euch wieder von dem Schrecken erholt habt, wäre ich euch sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn ihr eine kleine Review hinterlassen würdet! (Das hab ich doch schön gesagt, nicht? g)


	28. Geschenke

A/N: So, endlich geht's weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Endlich war es soweit. Die Gefährten waren bereit ihre Reise fortzusetzen. Sie hatten sich wieder halbwegs erholt und waren gut gefüttert und gewässert worden. Aragorn wurde langsam unruhig. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weiter ziehen und deshalb zuerst die Abschiedszeremonie von Galadriel ablehnen. Das kannte er schon! Endloses Gequatsche, gute Ratschläge und böse Vorahnungen Galadriels, ebenso endlose und vor allem langweilige Geschichten über Reiseunfälle und Tipps zum Einschlafen von Celeborn und die besten Verteidigungstaktiken von Haldir. Er kannte das Geleiere schon auswendig. Außerdem brachte es gar nichts. Nach Galadriels Vorahnungen müsste er schon mindestens siebenmal eines grausamen Todes gestorben sein, von Celeborns Einschlaftipps hatte er Alpträume bekommen und Haldirs Anmerkungen zum Thema Verteidigung ließen auch zu Wünschen übrig! Außerdem zogen sich die ganzen Reden in unglaubliche Längen. Und das, wenn nur er Verabschiedet werden sollte! Wie würde es dann erst bei elf Personen werden? Und dann noch die Gedenkrede für Gandalf! Der königliche Kabarettist stöhnte bei diesem Gedanken laut auf und verdrehte die Augen.

Merry, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging fragte ihn anzüglich grinsend: „He, Streicher! An was hast du denn gerade gedacht? Ist Arwen gerade durch deine Tagträume gegeistert?" „Was, wie?", wollte dieser ganz verwirrt wissen. Dann begriff er. „Oh du Perversling! Ich habe überhaupt nicht an so was gedacht! Das war ein Stöhnen der Verzweiflung und ein Augenverdrehen des Wahnsinns und nichts anderes!", brüllte er. „Ja, ja wer's glaubt!", grinste der Spöttler, „das klang eher wie ein Stöhnen der Lust und ein Augenverdrehen der Befriedigung!" Kaum hatte der Hobbit seinen Satz beendet, sah man ihn auch schon so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen trugen davon hetzen. Hinter ihm her rannte Aragorn der vor Wut beinahe schäumte! Dieser kleine Widerling von einem Hobbit! Warum musste er immer in offenen Wunden stochern? Er hatte jede Nacht erotische Fantasien (darin kam nicht unbedingt Arwen vor) aber eben nur Fantasien. Es war wirklich eine Qual, dass er diese nicht ausleben konnte. Daran würde er etwas ändern müssen! Aber zuerst musste er diesen fiesen Winzling erwischen!

Legolas hatte der Szene amüsiert zugesehen. Er und Ronny waren gerade auf dem Weg ins Lager gewesen, um die letzten Sachen zu packen. Sie hatten sich endlich ausgesprochen und hatten sich jeder vorgenommen etwas an sich zu ändern. Legolas hatte Ronny versprochen sich nicht mehr so eingebildet und hochnäsig aufzuführen und Ronny hatte versprochen nicht mehr auf ihm herumzuhacken und ihn nicht mehr ständig wegen seinem Schönheitsfimmel aufzuziehen. Beide fühlten sich sehr erleichtert und waren bereit, ihre Reise gemeinsam fortzusetzen.

Nova verabschiedete sich in der Zwischenzeit ausgiebig von Haldir, Josie entschuldigte sich förmlich bei Galadriel für ihr kleines Missgeschick und Gimli und die restlichen Hobbits waren mit packen beschäftigt. Dabei taten sie sich ein wenig schwer, da Sam unbedingt Galadriels Perücke in seinen Rucksack packen wollte und Pippin und Frodo so viel Essen wie möglich hineinstopften. So hatten sie am Ende keinen Platz mehr für Kleidung, Kochutensilien, Elbenseile, Pfeifen und anderen Krimskrams. Missmutig und murrend begannen sie also, ihre Rucksäcke wieder auszuleeren und von neuem anzufangen. Damit würden sie eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Plötzlich stand ein elbischer Soldat vor ihnen und betrachtete amüsiert das Chaos vor ihm. Gimli, dem die Sache etwas peinlich war (er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Ordentlichkeit und die Sauberkeit der Elben doch etwas imponierte), fragte den Soldaten, was er wolle. „Die edle Herrscherin Galadriel wünscht Euch zu sehen und die Abschiedszeremonie mit Euch zu feiern. Kommt bitte mit!", forderte er sie freundlich auf. „Was? Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig mit packen! Das kann sie doch nicht machen! Soll ich vielleicht ohne meine Sachen weiterreisen? Wo ist Legolas? Er muss mit ihr reden! Das geht einfach nicht!", rief Sam panisch. „Keine Sorge mein Freund. Sie werden später noch Zeit zum packen bekommen", beruhigte der Legginsfan den Kleinen. Misstrauisch blickte Sam zu ihm hoch, doch der Elb lächelte ihn nur freundlich an.

„Warum lächeln die immer so? Das gefällt mir gar nicht! Ist dir überhaupt schon mal aufgefallen, dass es hier viel mehr Elben als Elbinnen zu geben scheint? Das macht einen schon nachdenklich, nicht?", flüsterte er Frodo zu. Dieser begann daraufhin leise zu kichern, was Merry (der endlich zum Lager zurückgekehrt war) und Pippin dazu veranlasste sofort zu ihm zu stürmen und ihn mit Fragen zu löchern was Sam gesagt hatte.„Nun kommt schon! Wir müssen gehen! Der Storchenbeinige da wird langsam ungeduldig!", machte Gimli die Hobbits wieder auf den Soldaten aufmerksam. Dieser drehte sich noch immer freundlich lächelnd um und zeigte ihnen den Weg zum Festplatz. Dabei dachte er angestrengt darüber nach, warum plötzlich alle der kleinen, lockigen Racker einen breiten Grinser aufsetzten, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Aber wahrscheinlich waren sie nur so begeistert von seinem Aussehen und seinem würdevollen Auftreten. Na ja, ihm sollte es recht sein.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie am Festplatz angelangt. Es war eine große, wunderschöne Wiese, die von majestätischen Bäumen eingerahmt wurde. Die Sonne ließ die kleinen weißen Blumen im Gras aufleuchten, als wären sie Edelsteine. Sowohl die Hobbits als auch der Zwerg waren ganz verzaubert von diesem Schauspiel. Erst ein kleiner Schups ihres Führers holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie sahen, dass die anderen der Gefährten schon da waren. So wie sie starrten sie alle bewundernd auf die Wiese. Nur Aragorn stand gelangweilt daneben. Das hatte er schon oft gesehen und hatte sich auch zur genüge davon überzeugt, dass das wirklich nur langweilige Blumen waren und keine wertvollen Klunker, was ihm viel besser gefallen hätte. Außerdem war er immer noch sehr besorgt über die Abschiedszeremonie.

Als hätte Galadriel seine Gedanken gelesen (was nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre), räusperte sie sich plötzlich und alle wandten sich ihr zu. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Ihr weißes Kleid flatterte leicht im Wind und ihre wieder blonden Locken (der Perückenmacher hatte Tag und Nacht durchgearbeitet um ihr eine neue Echt-Goldhaar-Perücke zu machen. Dafür hatte er sich sofort danach zu einem dreihundertjährigen Urlaub abgemeldet. Galadriel hoffte deswegen, dass die Gefährten den Rückweg nicht wieder durch Lothlorien nehmen würden. Außer Josie wäre in der Zwischenzeit etwas zugestoßen.) fielen locker über ihre Schultern. „Wow!", war alles was Gimli herausbrachte. Auch Boromir war der Mund offen geblieben, als er die Elbenherrscherin so vor sich sah. Doch als Ronny ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasst hatte, wusste er wieder wohin er zu blicken hatte.

„Meine lieben Freunde! Da ihr uns heute wieder verlassen werdet, möchte ich euch einige Abschiedsgeschenke mitgeben, die euch hoffentlich nützlich sein werden. Stellt euch mal in einer Reihe auf!", begann sie. Dann schritt sie, begleitet von zwei weiteren wunderschönen Elbinnen, von einem Gefährten zum nächsten und verteilte ihre Geschenke:

Aragorn bekam ein Bild von Arwen (zur Erinnerung, was auch nötig war. Er war ganz überrascht davon, dass Arwen soooo dunkle Haare hatte, er hatte sie immer eher blond in Erinnerung gehabt. Außerdem hatte er gedacht, dass Arwens Augenfarbe undefinierbar gewesen war, nicht so tief dunkelbraun. Auch ihre Gesichtszüge waren ihm nie so sanft vorgekommen. Die sah ja richtig langweilig aus!), das er peinlich berührt entgegennahm.

Boromir erhielt einen kleinen Zettel (Ich darf mich nicht an Frodos Ring vergreifen!) mit dem Hinweis, dass es sonst zu Sexentzug oder Verlust des Lebens kommen würde.

Legolas bekam eine neue Haarbürste, die er laut jauchzend entgegennahm, und einen Gutschein für eine Echt-Goldhaar-Perücke, welche er aber leider erst in ungefähr dreihundert Jahren abholen könne, da der Perückenknüpfer derzeit außer Landes weile. Doch das störte den Gerupftes-Huhn-Frisur-Elben gar nicht. Er war nämlich in den letzten Tagen zum modischen Vorbild vieler Jungelben geworden, die nun alle so einen total coolen und modernen Haarschnitt haben wollten, wofür ihn viele Eltern verfluchten.

Gimli bekam eine Sammlung von Galadriels Locken in allen Variationen (sogar eine in Blutrot!) worüber er überglücklich war und sofort damit begann, sich alle Locken sorgfältig in seinen Bart einzuflechten.

Sam bekam eine große Gewürzesammlung und einen größeren Rucksack, in den endlich auch die geklaute Perücke hineinpassen würde.

Merry konnte sich über brandneues Sandspielzeug freuen und musste somit nicht mehr eifersüchtig auf diesen Zwergen sein, den er in die ewigen Tiefen von Moria-City befördert hatte. Außerdem steckte ihm Galadriel noch eine Schallplatte von Peter, Paul and Merry zu, auf der die neusten Hits der drei, „Puff the magic dragon" und „Leaving on a jet plane", zu hören waren, mit der er aber überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung bekam Pippin ein Fläschchen mit Intelligenztrank (1 Tropfen genügt und du bist der Meister auf dem Platz) und fragte sich, ob er diesen wohl irgendwann einmal benötigen würde, was er stark bezweifelte.

Genauso verwundert war Frodo, der zur Erinnerung an Galadriel einen Ring bekam.

Was sollte er jetzt mit zwei Ringen machen? Der eine hätte ihm schon vollkommen gereicht! Langsam wurde er sich immer sicherer, dass die edle Frau einen leichten Knacks hatte.

Nova freute sich über eine CD mit den neusten Elben-Pop-Hits (Außer Nova, Ronny, Josie und Galadriel wusste keiner was diese dünne, glänzende Platte mit Musik zu tun haben sollte, aber die Wege der Herrin waren unergründlich).

Josie bekam einen bösen Blick (Galadriel hatte ihr noch immer nicht verziehen) und Ronny hielt plötzlich einen aufblasbaren Lederfußball in den Händen, was dem Mädchen ein unglaubliches Strahlen in die Augen zauberte. „Jetzt kann ich endlich damit beginnen Aragorn zu einem Torhüter auszubilden!", rief sie erfreut und grinste schelmisch zum Angesprochenen hinüber, der ganz erschrocken zurückstarrte. Torhüter? Was war denn das schon wieder? Auf jeden Fall klang es langweilig! Er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag vor einem Tor stehen und es bewachen! Des Weiteren drückte die Elbin dem Mädchen noch ein kleines, zusammenklappbares Grammophon in die Hand, mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass ein gewisser Hobbit die Musik dazu hatte. Als Merry begriff, dass er sich, wenn er sein Geschenk benutzen wollte, mit Ronny zusammentun musste, verzog er beleidigt das Gesicht und gesellte sich zu Frodo um über Galadriel zu diskutieren.

Auch Haldir bekam ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Zwar nicht von Galadriel, dafür aber von Nova. Sie schnallte ihrem Liebsten einen silbernen Gürtel, der besser als Keuschheitsgürtel bekannt war, um. Dieser würde jedem Elben, der Haldir zu nahe kam, kleine elektrische Schläge verpassen. Dass ziemlich einige Elben in den folgenden Wochen blaue Flecken und Probleme beim gehen und sitzen hatten, bekam Nova Gott sei dank nicht mehr mit.

Als sich die Gefährten mehr oder weniger herzlich für ihre Geschenke bedankt hatten, kletterten sie in vier kleine Elbenboote und begannen den Anduin hinunter zu rudern. Wehmütig ließen sie das Elbenreich hinter sich und schifften neuen, unbekannten Abenteuern entgegen.

A/N: So, Lothlorien haben wir glücklich hinter uns gelassen. Mal sehen, was auf dieser Reise per Schiff noch so alles passiert!! Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich auch die stillen Leser einmal melden würden. Das wäre sehr motivierend!!


	29. Flussfahrt mit Hindernissen

A/N: So: da eigentlich nur noch Tolka und Blimmchen reviewen (bei denen wir uns wirklich herzlichst bedanken wollen, ihr seid momentan unsere einzige Motivation nicht sofort auf der Stelle mit der Geschichte aufzuhören) haben wir beschlossen noch einen letzten Aufruf an alle stillen Leser und alle, die schon lange nicht mehr reviewt haben zu starten. Wir haben noch zwei Kapitelchen auf Lager, aber wenn die Geschichte keinen mehr interessiert, werden wir uns eben unseren anderen Storys widmen. Also bitte schreibt uns was, die Geschichte liegt uns nämlich echt am Herzen, aber wenn sie niemand mehr liest macht es auch keinen Spaß mehr weiter zu schreiben. DANKE!!

Ronny, Nova

* * *

Flussfahrt mit Hindernissen

„Mensch, wie lange dauert dass denn noch? Ich hab mir meinen Hintern schon beinahe durchgesessen! Mir ist sooooo langweilig!! Aragoooorn! Ich will aussteigen! Halt doch endlich mal an!", quengelte Gimli schon seit Stunden. „Zwerg, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du deinen Hintern niemals durchsitzen werden wirst! Bei so viel Fett müsstest du schon etwas länger in einem Boot sitzen als die paar Stunden!", reagierte Legolas gehässig wie gewöhnlich auf Gimlis Unzufriedenheit. „Sag das noch mal, wenn du es wagst Elb! Du, der du wie ein Wischmopp aussiehst, wagst es etwas über meine Körpermaße zu sagen? Ich fasse es nicht! Na warte!", kreischte der zutiefst Beleidigte und stürzte sich auf den Blondling, der hinter ihm im Boot saß. Legolas riss zu seinem Schutz schnell die Arme in die Höhe und ließ dabei die Ruder los.

„He, passt auf! Sonst landet ihr noch im Wasser!", versuchte Nova die beiden Streithähne zu warnen, doch umsonst. Die drei Mädchen hatten ein eigenes Boot bekommen (natürlich war Ronny zum rudern abkommandiert worden) und so waren sie halbwegs vor unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfällen wie diesem geschützt. Der Zwerg war in Rage und das dauernde Gekicher des Elben trug auch nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Gimli war aufgestanden (seine Ängstlichkeit in Bezug auf wackelige Untergründe schob er für kurze Zeit zur Seite. Die waren im Moment ziemlich störend.) und krabbelte auf den Elben zu. Dieser versuchte natürlich zu flüchten, doch sein Fluchtweg war nicht so lang, wie er ihn gebraucht hätte. „Hey Zwerg, wir könnten unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung doch auf festen Boden verlegen, nicht?", versuchte der Elb seinen kleineren Kollegen zu einer Kampfpause zu überreden. „Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte du Weichei! Ich werde dich jetzt so verdreschen, dass du es dein ganzes, unsterbliches Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen wirst!", brüllte dieser zurück. „OK, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", antwortete Legolas drohend und begann leicht mit dem Schiff zu schaukeln. „He, was soll das? Lass das!", kreischte Gimli gepanikt. „Nee, kommt gar nicht in die Tüte du Oberweichei!", gab Legolas schnippisch zurück. Gimli kauerte sich erschrocken wieder auf den Boden des Schiffes und versuchte verzweifelt das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Die anderen drei Boote waren unterdessen seelenruhig weiter geglitten und ihre Insassen hatten sich köstlich amüsiert. Doch plötzlich spürte Boromir, dass die Strömung stärker wurde und warnte seine Gefährten. Aragorn nahm auch sofort seine Paddel wieder fest in die Hände und auch Ronny konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fluss, doch Legolas war zu weit von seinen Paddeln entfernt um sie schnell genug wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Geschwindigkeit hatte sich wirklich von einer Sekunde auf die andere drastisch verändert. Aragorn, Ronny und Boromir lenkten ihre Boote geschickt an Felsen und Stromschnellen vorbei und kamen bald wieder in ruhige Gewässer. Ganz im Gegenteil zum vierten Boot. Die erste Kollision mit einem Felsen brachte den stolz aufgerichteten Elben zu Fall, was dem Zwergen schallendes Gelächter entlockte. Doch dieses wurde ziemlich bald von den Wassermassen erstickt, die sich als nächstes über das kleine Schiff ergossen. Gimli wurde von einer Welle mitgerissen und unter Wasser gedrückt. Er hatte Todesangst.

Legolas hatte es geschafft im Boot zu bleiben. Suchend sah er sich um. Wo war der Zwerg? Aber machte es überhaupt einen Sinn dieses Ärgernis zu retten? Er beschloss, dass es so perfekt war und wollte Frodo und den anderen erzählen, er hätte nichts mehr für seinen geliebten Kollegen tun können. Ein gespieltes Trauergesicht dazu und fertig war die ganze Sache. Doch Ronny hatte sich vorsorglich in den Elben hineinversetzt und war so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückgerudert. „Komm schon Leggi! Du weißt genau was Galadriel gesagt hat! Die Ringgemeinschaft muss zusammenhalten, sonst können wir die ganze Sache sowieso vergessen! Ich weiß ja, dass dir das ziemlich egal ist, da du dich sowieso wann immer du willst verdünnisieren kannst, aber tu es uns zuliebe! Biiiiiiitte!", versuchte sie den Elben mit ihrem herzzerreißensten Augenaufschlag von seinem fiesen Vorhaben abzubringen. Und der Elb ließ sich wirklich umstimmen. „Na gut!", seufzte er ergeben und begann wieder nach dem Rotbärtigen zu suchen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er ihn entdeckt und aus dem Wasser gefischt.

„Na, seht ihr? Mein Augenaufschlag wirkt immer! Schon der Obernazgûl war ganz verrückt danach!", grinste Ronny ihren Freundinnen verschwörerisch zu. „Jaja, Ronny ist unser Ladykiller!", kicherte Josie. Nova und Ronny sahen sich verwundert an. „Ähm, Ladykiller? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sich Legolas bei uns als Elbenfrau vorgestellt hat. Und auch mein Nazgûlschätzchen war ziemlich eindeutig männlich!", antwortete Ronny vorsichtig. „Oh, äh, also, das war doch nur so eine Redewendung!", versuchte sich die leicht Errötende aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Schon OK!", wurde sie von Nova beruhigt und die drei wandten sich wieder dem patschnassen Zwergen und dem grummeligen Elben zu.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte Todesangst! Ich habe gedacht ich muss sterben! Ich wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, ich bekam keine Luft mehr!", keuchte Gimli. „Das ist wieder typisch Zwerg! Wegen so einem kleinen bisschen Wasser macht der sich schon in seine XXL-Hose, ich fasse es nicht!", regte sich Legolas mit abwertendem Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Kleines bisschen Wasser?", donnerte Gimli, „ich werd's dir geben, kleines bisschen Wasser! Elb, ich war schon versucht dir für meine Rettung zu danken, frag mich nicht, welcher Nazgûl mich da geritten hat, aber in diesem Falle werde ich deinen hochwohlgeborenen Arsch bei nächster Gelegenheit auch versenken!" Bevor Legolas etwas erwidern konnte, hörte Gimli schon Ronnys scherzhafte Drohung:

„He, beleidige keinen Nazgûl in meiner Gegenwart! Die stehen unter meinem persönlichen Schutz! Was können die denn dafür, dass Sauron die alle zu Grufties umfunktioniert hat!" Der Zwerg starrte das Mädchen mit offenem Mund an. Selbst Legolas war für kurze Zeit sprachlos. Die beiden waren so geschockt über Ronnys Aussage, dass sie sich nur verzweifelte Blicke zuwarfen und hektisch begannen, gemeinsam davon zu rudern. „Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz! Deswegen braucht ihr nicht vor mir zu flüchten!", rief die Schreckensbeschwörerin ihnen mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck nach. „Ach lass sie doch! Sie nur, was für ein nettes Pärchen die beiden sind, wenn sie sich nicht gerade streiten!", grinste Nova und half Ronny ebenfalls beim Rudern. „Ach ja, was sich liebt, das neckt sich!", seufzte Josie träumerisch, was ihr wieder einen seltsamen Blick von ihren Freundinnen eintrug. Sie hofften, dass sie bald an Land gehen würden, da diese Bootsfahrt keine guten Einflüsse auf ihre Kleinste hatte. Nova beschloss ein ernstes Wort mit Aragorn zu reden, der ja der Boss der ganzen Sache war.

Doch dazu kam es gar nicht. Aragorn hatte endlich dem Gequengel des Zwergen und auch der Hobbits nachgegeben und steuerte auf das rechte Ufer zu. Endlich konnten sie diese engen Boote verlassen und hatten wieder einmal festen Boden unter den Füssen. Doch das war nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil für ihre Sicherheit.

A/N: Das war's vorerst. Jetzt seid ihr dran. Auch eine Einwort-Review genügt schon als Lebenszeichen ;-)


	30. Düstere Pläne

A/N: So, das Kapitel ist nur für blimmchen, tolka, Andariel, Yari und Liebchen. Die haben gezeigt, dass sie noch leben und noch Interesse an der Geschichte haben. Also speziell nur für euch: das neue Kapitel dieses Meisterwerkst (wie blimmchen netterweise bemerkt hat g) Viel Spaß!

* * *

Also Leute! Boote ausladen und dann wird das Nachtlager aufgebaut! Los, los, nicht so lahm! Komm schon Zwerg! Da du wie gewünscht wieder an Land bist, kannst du jetzt gefälligst auch helfen!", war Aragorn wieder einmal ganz enthusiastisch. Gimli machte bei diesen Worten nur ein leicht säuerliches Gesicht, begann dann aber wirklich beim Ausladen zu helfen. „Jaja, für so was sind wir Zwerge wieder gut genug! Nur weil ihr alle keinen Saft in den Armen habt! Seht euch nur mal diesen Menschen da an. Liebestoll, aber sonst gar nichts! Weder attraktiv, noch intelligent und schon gar nicht männlich und stark! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Ronny an dem Milchbubi da findet!", motzte er weiter vor sich hin.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass besagter Milchbubi hinter ihn getreten war und mit einem amüsierten Grinsen dem Vortrag des pummeligen Winzlings lauschte. Als Gimli gerade mal eine Atempause einlegte, unterbrach er ihn ganz höflich: „Verzeiht oh edler Zwerg! Es war mir bis jetzt nicht bewusst, dass ein so männlicher, starker, hochintelligenter und überaus sexy Herr wie Ihr es seid, sich daran stößt in so unwürdiger Gesellschaft zu reisen. Sagt mir, bin ich wirklich ein so übler Geselle, dass ihr es nicht ertragen könnt, mich ständig zu sehen?" „Oh – äh – Boromir – ich – ich – ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen! Ich – ich habe wohl ein bisschen überreagiert, entschuldige bitte!", stammelte Gimli mit hochrotem Kopf. „Da sieht man's wieder! Große Klappe aber nicht genug Mumm dazu auch zu seiner Meinung zu stehen! Das ist wieder typisch Zwerg!", sagte Legolas seinem Lieblingsfeind breit grinsend seine Meinung. „Du – du – du brauchst dich hier gar nicht einzumischen! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Boromir und nicht zwischen dem Elben und dem Rest der Welt! Also halt die Klappe!", brüllte der Rothaarige aus Leibeskräften und sein Gesicht wurde schon wieder knallrot. Josie machte sich langsam Sorgen, dass das so bleiben könnte. Doch nachdem das Lager halbwegs gemütlich (so gemütlich wie es eben sein kann, wenn man mitten in der Pampa ist, auf steinigem, matschigem Boden schlafen muss, ein dauerknutschendes Pärchen und eine sehnsüchtig aufseufzende Verliebte im Lager hat) eingerichtet war, wurden die Wachen eingeteilt. Dann gingen sie schlafen.

Aragorn blieb beim Lagerfeuer sitzen und schmauchte ein Pfeifchen. Noch immer konnte er die schmatzenden Geräusche und das leise Flüstern von Boromir und Ronny hören und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie sonst noch alles taten. Genau aus dem Grund, dass Ronny seit dieser Bootsfahrt nur noch Augen und Ohren für den grummeligen Gondorianer hatte, konnte man sie nicht einmal mehr zum Wachdienst einteilen. Die Orcs, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich in der Nähe befanden, hätten sich neben die beiden ans Feuer setzen und Würstchen braten können, ohne dass sie aufgeblickt und was dagegen unternommen hätten. Eher hätten sie ihre Feinde herzlich begrüßt und sie noch auf ein Stückchen Lembas eingeladen, damit sie auch ja nicht müde werden würden Frodo, oder besser gesagt, den Ring zu verfolgen. Ronny verhielt sich gerade so, als ob sie ihren geliebten Gefleckt-Gelockten heute Nacht zum letzten Mal sehen würde!

Wütend schüttelte der Tabaksüchtige seine wieder ziemlich ungepflegt wirkenden Haare. Er war ja sooooo eifersüchtig! Vielleicht sollte er sich doch nochmal dieses Sampon, Schrampuuu, oder wie auch immer dieses eklige, milchig-weiße Zeug hieß, von Josie ausleihen. Schließlich war Ronny vor Moria ach-so-begeistert von Boromir's frisch gewaschenen Haaren gewesen. Vielleicht könnte er Ronny ja sogar dazu überreden, dass sie ihm die Haare wusch und den Kopf massierte, so wie bei diesem Menschen da! Doch zuerst müsste er die beiden einmal trennen können. Aber wie? Vielleicht hatte Legolas eine Idee! Schließlich war der Elb genauso genervt von dem gondorianischen Schönling wie er! Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass jemand anders als er, der Mister Düsterwald des Jahrtausends, mehr Beachtung bekam!

Kaum hatte Aragorn diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte er auch schon die Hand seines zukünftigen Verschwörers auf seiner Schulter. „Morgen Aragorn! Na, schöne Wache gehabt?", begrüßte ihn eine angenehme Stimme. „In gewisser Weise schon! Hör mal, ich hab ein kleines Problem und da ich weiß, wie kreativ du bist, ich muss wirklich ehrlich zugeben, dass mir deine Namensschleife in Bruchtal am Besten gefallen hat, habe ich mir gedacht, dass du mir da helfen könntest!" „Danke Aragorn, das ist wirklich lieb von dir! Wenigstens jemand weiß meine Schönheit zu schätzen! Ups, ich hoffe Ronny hat das nicht gehört, sonst bekomme ich wieder Stress!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass die im Moment irgendwas anderes hört als Boromir's Liebesgeflüster, aber genau um dieses bezaubernde, junge, aber leider ziemlich geschmackverirrte Mädchen geht es! Hör zu!"

* * *

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Legolas da. Plötzlich breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das war's! Das war die Idee! Er wollte gerade aufspringen und zu Aragorn laufen, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er ja eigentlich Wache halten sollte.„Ach Menno! Jetzt muss ich noch soooo lange warten und mir ist sooo langweilig! So ein Mist!" Noch während Legolas vor sich hinmurrte, hörte er plötzlich seltsame Geräusche. „Halt, wer da?", rief er gebieterisch, musste aber bald feststellen, dass dieses komische Rauschen von oben kam und sich nicht durch sein Rufen beeindrucken ließ. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum wurde noch dunkler, ja sogar undurchdringlich für seine trainierten Elbenaugen! Das konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen!

„He, du da!", hörte er plötzlich eine krächzende Stimme aus der Höhe. Legolas wäre vor Schreck fast aus seinen Elbenpantoffeln gekippt, doch er fasste sich im letzten Moment wieder und überlebte auch knapp die Mundgeruchattacke, die sein unsichtbarer Gegner auf ihn abgeschossen hatte. „Wer oder was bist du? Was willst du?", rief er irgendwo ins Dunkel zurück und hoffte, dass dieses Wesen dieses Mal in eine andere Richtung hauchen würde. Doch seine Hoffnung wurde sehr schnell zu Nichte gemacht, als die Stimme weiter sprach und eine neue Ladung geballter Moder/Mundgeruch auf den armen Elben niederging. „Ich suche meine kleine Geliebte! Du bist doch einer dieser unfähigen Knilche, die sich zu so ner Art Kindergarten für Erwachsenen zusammengeschlossen haben um ein einziges kleines Spielzeug zu bewachen, nicht?", krächzte die Stimme (oder der bessere Lufthauch) weiter. „Falls du die Ringgemeinschaft meinst, jep! Falls du aber von Elronds Spielgruppe redest, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Da bist du ganz falsch! Da musst du da lang fliegen und dann scharf rechts und dann geradeaus und dann- "

„Maul halten Elb! Du weißt genau, dass ich von der Ringgemeinschaft spreche! Also, wo ist mein Schätzchen? Rück raus mit der Sprache, sonst kracht's!" „Tut mir echt leid, ich weiß nicht wen du meinst! Vielleicht Gimli? Der wär doch was für dich, nicht?", versuchte Legolas Zeit zu schinden. Irgendwann musste doch einer seiner Kollegen von diesem bestialischen Gestank aufwachen und ihm zu Hilfe eilen! Und wer zur Galadriel war das Schätzchen dieses undefinierbaren Ungetüms?

„Du wagst es mich verarschen zu wollen? Ich meine natürlich nicht diesen Fettwanst von einem Zwergen, sondern mein kleines, liebes Ronnylein! Ich hab' ihr nämlich ein kleines Präsent mitgebracht!", zischte der Bösewicht nun schon ziemlich ärgerlich. „WAS? Ronny ist dein Schätzchen? Ich glaub mich laust ein Orc! Das gibt's doch nicht! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", kreischte Legolas entsetzt. In diesem Moment kam ihm Boromir wie der hübscheste, attraktivste Jüngling vor, den er je gesehen hatte. Kaum hatte er diesen unglaublichen Gedanken gedacht, hörte man plötzlich undefinierbare Geräusche aus dem Lager und dann eilige Schritte, die auf den Elben und seinen Dialogpartner zu rannten. „Was? Ein Geschenk für mich? Wo? Her damit!", rief Ronny und konnte gerade noch vor Legolas bremsen, der immer noch total verdattert in der Gegend rumstand. „Hey, was ist denn das für eine trübe Brühe hier? Ich seh' ja meine eigene Hand nicht mehr! So eine Sauerei! Was soll den das? Wer wagt es, mir die Sicht auf mein Geschenk zu nehmen?", zeterte sie gleich darauf weiter.

„Das war ich, meine Süße! Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin es nun mal gewohnt ein paar Rauchschwaden um mich herum zu verbreiten. Schließlich bist du die Einzige, die nicht vor lauter Angst vor mir davon rennt, wenn sie mich bei Tageslicht in voller Montur sieht! Und es ist nicht wirklich angenehm, wenn jeder gleich loskreischt, gerade so, als ob ich jemanden umbringen wollte! Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, aber ich habe auch empfindliche Ohren, so wie jeder andere auch! Das ist wirklich nicht sehr nett, weißt du!", kam die nun etwas kleinlaute Antwort. „Oh, das ist ja mein geliebtes Nazgûlchen! Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Wie kommst du denn hierher? Bist du im Stress? Viel zu tun? Du weißt gar nicht, wie langweilig mir ohne dich war! Das kannst du dir echt nicht vorstellen!", sprudelte Ronny vergnügt drauflos, als sie erkannte, wer sie da besuchte. „Ich hab dir dafür auch was Kleines mitgebracht!", beeilte sich der Neblige seine Kleine zu beschwichtigen. „Oh, ist das aber lieb von dir! Was ist es denn?", wollte Ronny ganz aufgeregt wissen. „Das sage ich dir nicht, du musst raten!", säuselte der Ex-König zurück.„Ähm, mmmh, tja - . Was ist es denn?", hielte es die Weicheier-verächtlich-anblickende nicht lange aus.

„Also gut, ich sag's dir! Aber nur ins Ohr! Der Blödmann da, muss nicht alles mitkriegen! Der Spanner der!", machte der Aragorn-und-Boromir-Kokurrent wieder auf den Elben aufmerksam. „Oh, Legolas! Was machst du denn noch hier? Sei so gut und geh zurück zum Lager! Du musst doch Wache halten! Vielleicht rennen hier Orcs herum! Die sollte man schließlich nicht übersehen, oder?" Der Elb nickte wie in Trance und bewegte sich ruckartig wie ein Roboter zurück zum Lager. Es sah so aus, als müsse sich sein Hirn mit aller Kraft darauf konzentrieren, die richtigen Befehle zu geben.

„Also, er ist weg! Was ist es denn jetzt? Zeig schon!", drängte Ronny ihren dunkelschwarzen Teddybären.„Also, komm her! Hier!" „Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Ronny. Das, was sie da vor sich sah, war einfach unglaublich!

A/N: Weiterschreiben?


	31. Aragorn vers Boromir

A/N: Danke für die vielen Reviews fürs letzte Kapitel! Das bin ich ja gar nicht mehr gewohnt! g Hat mich total gefreut! Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel auch so gut! Auch wenn ich einige von euch sicher enttäusche, wenn ich euch jetzt schon verrate, dass Ronny keinen Palantír und auch sonst nichts Außergewöhnliches bekommt. Aber das Geschenk ist auf jeden Fall wichtig für Ronny und sie wird noch so einiges damit anstellen! Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

„Hey, Legolas! Was is'n mit dir? Hast du Gimli in Unterwäsche gesehen oder warum guckst du so belämmert?", wurde der arme Geschockte von einem noch ziemlich verschlafenen Aragorn begrüßt. Doch der Elb gab keine Antwort. Stumm starrte er seinen Kollegen an. „Legolas? Hey, mein Freund, was ist den los? Du hast doch nicht wirklich den Zwergen gesehen, oder? Das hätte eigentlich ein Scherz seinen sollen!" Langsam hob Legolas, noch immer mit glasigen, starren Augen, seinen Arm und zeigte in die Richtung aus der er gerade getorkelt war. „R-R-R-", stotterte er. „Ronny?", versuchte der Waldläufer das Gemurmel zu enträtseln. Der Elb nickte heftig. „ N-N-Na-Naz-!", versuchte er es weiter. „Nase? Nass? Nackt?", rief Aragorn wieder. Doch Legolas schüttelte immer den Kopf, obwohl bei „Nackt" ein eher bedauernder Gesichtsausdruck auftauchte. „Na-Na-Nazgûl!", kreischte Aragorn plötzlich. Vom Elben waren in diesem Augenblick nur blonde Haare, die wild in der Gegend herumflogen, zu sehen, die von heftigem Kopfnicken herrührten. Ach, ist ihr liebreizender Verehrer wieder aufgetaucht?", fragte der Verschmähte verächtlich. Bei diesen Worten riss Legolas seine Augen noch weiter auf, klappte seinen Unterkiefer nach unten und – kippte um. Doch Eru-sei-dank war Aragorn ein absoluter Blitzchecker und fing seinen Kollegen in seinen starken Armen auf.

So stand er da, als Boromir plötzlich seinen Kopf hob. „Uuhuu! Ich hab's ja gewusst! Aragorn, du schlimmer Bengel du! Die Frauen liegen dir ja wirklich scharenweise zu Füßen! Nicht, dass ich nicht gemerkt hätte, dass das da Legolas ist, aber so viel Unterschied zu einer Frau ist da nicht mehr! Der ist ja weiblicher als Ronny!" „Hey, es ist nicht so wie's aussieht! Er ist ohnmächtig geworden und ich hab ihn aufgefangen! Nichts Anderes!", verteidigte sich Aragorn mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ja, klar! Wahrscheinlich hast du das Mimöschen ins Koma geknutscht! Soll ich ihm eine Zwiebel unter die Nase halten oder möchtest du lieber Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machen?", stichelte der nun Hellwache munter weiter. „Nein will ich nicht! Für wen hälst du mich überhaupt!?", protestierte Aragorn wütend. „Für einen Nymphomanen? Einen heimlichen. Ich meine, du musst dich ja eigentlich echt einsam fühlen, so ganz ohne diese Arwen und so. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du so keusch bist und soviel Selbstbeherrschung hast, dass du monatelang ohne – du weißt schon was – auskommst, oder? Das gibt's ja gar nicht! Ich verstehe ja, dass man sich da Abhilfe verschaffen muss, aber da gibt's noch andere Möglichkeiten als einen bewusstlosen Elben. Das ist ja widerlich! Du nimmst ja anscheinend alles, was dir gerade in die Hände kommt! Aber denk ja nicht daran dich jetzt an Ronny zu vergreifen! Das kannst du vergessen! Nur über meine Leiche!", hielt Boromir seinem Kollegen einen Vortrag, während er mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen dalag. °Das lässt sich einrichten!°, dachte Aragorn und ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Doch dann legte er Legolas vorsichtig auf den Boden, weckte Nova, um den Ohnmächtigen zu beaufsichtigen, packte Boromir am Ärmel und zerrte ihn in Richtung Schreckensszenario. Nachdem der Interessant-Duftende (eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Waldläufer-Müffel und Elbenparfum) seinem menschlichen Kollegen alles erklärt hatte, ging, oder besser gesagt rannte, dieser sogar freiwillig mit und überholte seinen Nebenbuhler rasend vor Eifersucht. Was fiel diesem halbvermoderten Möchtegern-König ein seine Ronny zu umgarnen? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Es gab schließlich zwei andere Mädchen die Single waren, da mussten nicht alle scharf auf das einzige vergebene Gör sein! Rauchend vor Zorn stampfte Boromir dahin und überlegte sich die grausamsten Mordmethoden, wobei er nicht bedachte, dass der Nazgûlfürst eigentlich schon tot war.

Ronny hielt unterdessen immer noch verzückt ihr Geschenk in der Hand. Dann brach sie plötzlich in Freudengeheul aus: „Mein Rucksack! Mein Disc-man! Meine CDs! Mein aufblasbarer Fußball! Mein Spezialtagebuch! Meine Schokolade! Meine Bücher!" Zufrieden hatte „Lass-die-Sau-raus" die Entgegennahme seines Geschenks beobachtet. Er hatte ja schon gewusst, dass diese komischen Stoffbeutel da eine besondere Wirkung auf diese süßen Wesen hatten, aber mit diesem durchschlagenden Erfolg hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und Sauron hatte was von „Diamonds are a girls best friend" geschwafelt! Der hatte doch keine Ahnung! Zufrieden rieb er sich das knochige Kinn und war sich endgültig sicher, dass Ronny seinem Charm verfallen war. Es war auch wirklich schwer einem so attraktiven Mann wie ihm zu widerstehen. Na gut, er gab ja zu dass er auch schon mal besser ausgesehen hatte, aber das lag nur an diesen scheußlichen Abverkaufmänteln, die Sauron ihnen aufgeschwatzt hatte. Dieser Geizkragen! Richtige Lederklamotten hatten sie haben wollen, keine Billigware, die sich bei der kleinsten blöden Bewegung in Fetzen auflöste! Und Handschuhe aus weichem, gut durchgekautem Mearas Leder wären ja wohl das Mindeste gewesen! Aber nein! Sie mussten ja unbedingt diese unbequemen Eisenteile anziehen, nur weil Sauron so stolz auf seine neueste Werkarbeit war. Warum war der auch nur so ein begeisterter Bastler!

Mühsam riss sich der Säuerliche aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seiner große Liebe. In ihrer Gegenwart kam er sich immer wie ein ganz kleiner Junge vor und in seinem Bauch flatterten gaaaanz viele Schmetterlinge (ein Nachtfalter hatte sich in die Falten des Mantels des Fürsten der Finsternis verirrt und flog jetzt halb betäubt von dem Modergeruch und halb panisch in den übrig gebliebenen Hohlräumen des einst so stattlichen Königs herum). „Danke, danke, danke! Vielen Dank, mein Schatz!", reif Ronny enthusiastisch und warf sich ihrem ungewöhnlichen Verehrer sogar an den Hals, oder versuchte es zumindest. Natürlich sah auch sie in der Dunkelheit nichts und so endete die ganze Sache damit, dass das sich Mädchen nach einigem Stolpern schließlich an das knochige Bein des Berittenen klammerte, der es inzwischen sogar gewagt hatte, sein Reittier zu verlassen. „Huch! Nicht so stürmisch meine Kleine! Weißt du, ich bin noch ein bisschen schüchtern. Es ist nämlich schon ein Weilchen her, als ich das letzte Mal ein Mädchen ausgeführt habe!", wurde der Obernazgûl ganz verlegen ob diesem plötzlichen Körperkontakt. „Aber wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du gerne damit weitermachen! Am besten natürlich in meinem gemütlichen Turmzimmer! Möchtest du nicht mitkommen!", lud er Ronny Sekunden später ein. Doch das Mädchen musste sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe machen eine Ausrede zu erfinden, denn genau in diesem Augenblick war ein Getrampel und Geschnaufe zu hören, das eine ganze Orc-Kompanie vermuten lassen konnte. „Wer ist da?", rief „Lass-die-Sau-raus" drohend. „Dein Mörder!", kam es ebenso drohen, wenn auch leicht atemlos zurück und im nächsten Moment hatte Boromir den Weg zu seiner geliebten Ronny gefunden.

A/N: Das war's für heute. Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich komm wieder, keine Frage! g


	32. Ein Nazgûl und Gentleman

A/N: So, das ist das bisher neueste Kapitel der Geschichte. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich wieder mal Zeit habe, hier weiter zu schreiben. Aber wie immer, würde ich mich über euren Kommentar freuen. Kann natürlich auch Kritik sein oder Anregungen für weitere Kapitel. Was euch gerade einfällt. Also hoffentlich bis bald!

Ronny

* * *

„Mein was?", fragte der Moderich verdutzt. Er musste sich verhört haben. Sein Mörder? Das konnte nicht sein! „Du hast mich schon verstanden du Ausgeburt des Ekels! Das werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, dass du mir meine Liebste klauen willst! Du kannst was erleben, glaub mir!", brüllte Boromir in die Falten des Modermantels, da sein Konkurrent unwesentlich größer als er selber war. „Mein Mörder?", war der Nazgûl immer noch verwundert, versuchte aber aus Rücksicht auf Ronny nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Außerdem war der Herr da ja so höflich zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihn auf's Netteste begrüßt und sich anscheinend sogar die Mühe gemacht, sich seinen Stammbaum anzusehen. Woher sollte er sonst wissen, dass seine Großmutter eine gebürtige von Ekel gewesen war? Die heutigen Menschen waren einfach seltsam. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er noch nicht so genau verstand (was hieß da seine Liebste? Da musst wieder einmal ein Missverständnis vorliegen) schien dieser da sauer auf ihn zu sein und schnitt furchtbare Grimassen (so weit er das in diesem Dunst erkennen konnte), auf der anderen Seite aber war er total nett. Er hatte ihn zwar nicht mit seinem Namen angesprochen, aber er wusste zu welchem Teil der Familie er gehörte, er hatte gleich die richtige Lautstärke für seine etwas ramponierten Ohren gewählt (das übliche Geflüster ging im schon extrem auf den Geist) und er hatte sich extra für ihn schön gemacht (wie die Kleidung der anderen Reisegefährten auch, war die von Boromir schon ziemlich fleckig und hatte hier und da Löcher, die nur teilweise geflickt waren). „Entschuldigen Sie, aber möchten Sie mir etwas mitteilen?", gab sich der Bösewicht also ganz Gentleman und bemühte sich wirklich anständig zu sprechen und nicht zu drohend dazustehen. Er wollte ja einen guten Eindruck bei Ronny hinterlassen. Und wer wusste schon genau, wer dieser Knilch da war! Vielleicht war es der Bruder, der als einziger Verwandter übrig geblieben war. In diesem Falle, müsste er bei diesem komischen Kerl da um Ronny's Hand anhalten. Oder aber er war ihr Vorgesetzter bei was auch immer seine Kleine machte. Das würde kein großes Problem darstellen. Die waren meist sowieso Weicheier, die mit ein bisschen drohen gleich ganz brav wurden.

„Ja möchte ich! Hab ich ja schon gemacht! Lass dieses blöde Getue! Zeit schinden wird dir auch nichts mehr bringen du räudiger Hund! Jemand der wie du einem gut gelagerten Stinkekäse Konkurrenz machen könnte, soll ja nicht versuchen sich an meeiiiiiinem Mädchen zu vergreifen! Verschwinde auf der Stelle oder ich verarbeite dich zu Kleinknochen! Obwohl Kleinholz bei deinem Holzkopf auch passen würde! Verschwinde! Geh heim zu deiner Mama und lass dir von ihr mal richtige Manieren beibringen und wasch dich wieder mal! Das gibt's doch nicht! So etwas wagt es mit meeeiiiiinnner Ronny zu sprechen! Ronnylein, hat er dir was getan? Hat er dich begrapscht? Hat er dich beleidigt? Hat er dich bedroht? Wenn er dir auch nur eeeiiiin Haar gekrümmt hat, kann er was erleben!", keuchte der Aufgebrachte. „Ach Boromir! Es war schrecklich! Er hat mir ganz viele Haare gekrümmt! Schau mal!", antwortete die heiß Umkämpfte daraufhin und hielt Boromir ihre Locken vors Gesicht. „Sie sind ganz gekrümmt. Gar nicht mehr glatt und gerade! Einfach schrecklich!", redete sie weiter. Verwirrt starrten Boromir und auch „Lass-die-Sau-raus" auf den Lockenkopft und kannten sich gar nicht mehr aus. Ronny hatte doch immer schon Locken gehabt, oder? Aber das war dem Gondorianer jetzt egal. „Ich hab's ja gewusst! Komm her du Ausgeburt der Hölle! Jetzt kannst du was erleben! Ich werde dich erwürgen (Mist geht nicht, der hat ja keinen wirklichen Hals mehr), ich werde dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen (Verdammt, das sind zu viele), ich werde dir deine Fetzen vom Leib reißen und dich bloß stellen (Naja, ein Skelett ist nicht wirklich peinlich oder ekelhaft), ich werde dich…, ich werde dir…, ich…du…aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!", brüllte er wie ein wild gewordener Stier und stürzte sich in die dunklen Wolken. Da! Er konnte etwas spüren! Fühlte sich wie ein von Stofffetzen umwickelter Knochen an! Ha! Jetzt war er dran! Mit aller Kraft begann Boromir auf seinen vermeindlichen Feind einzuhämmern.

„Ähm, Ronny? Braucht er Feuerholz? Ich glaub, da kann ich ihm helfen, ohne dass er sich so anstrengen muss. Soll ich?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Erzfeindes irgendwo schräg hinter ihm. Wieso Feuerholz? Konnte man Knochen als Feuerholz benutzen? Und warum redete der hinter ihm und schrie nicht vor Schmerz? Sollte er etwa noch gar nichts spüren? Fleckerl (Aragorn hatte seinem Lieblinsfeind den Spitznamen verpasst, nachdem Ronny ihm das „Geheimnis" seiner Haare erzählt hatte) war jetzt richtig in Rage. Er hämmerte und hämmerte, er schlug, kratzte, fluchte, trat, fluchte, hämmerte, schlug, prügelte, hieb, trat, riss und hämmerte weiter bis ihm der Schweiß in kleinen Rinnsalen vom Gesicht tropfte. Doch noch immer ließ dieser Moderich keinen Schmerz erkennen. „Nein, eigentlich haben wir genug Brennholz. Warte mal", hörte er kurz darauf Ronny antworten. Dann hörte er, wie sich eine Person vorsichtig näherte und drehte sich um. Seine Hände waren immer noch zu Fäusten geballt. Wer war das? Wer wollte was von ihm? Wer wollte schon wieder seeeiiinnne Ronny klauen? „He, Boromir! Was machst du denn da?", hörte er dann aber zu seiner Überraschung seine Liebste selber sprechen. Das konnte nicht sein! War das wirklich Ronny? Oder war das dieser Schwarze Obermacker, der ihn versuchte zu verarschen? Naja, das würde er wohl herausfinden müssen. Er würde ihn testen. Doch zuerst ablenken. „Ich? Ich rette dich vor diesem Monster! Weißt du, ich hab ihn schon fast fertig gemacht! Er schreit schon gar nicht mehr! Oder hörst du noch was?", fragte er in die Schatten hinein. „Nein, ich hör nix mehr. Aber ich hab ihn überhaupt nie schreien gehört, weißt du. Bist du sicher, dass du „Lass-die-Sau-raus" vermöbelst?", kam seine Lieblingsstimme aus dem Nebel zurück. „Klar bin ich mir sicher! Wen sollte ich sonst vermöbeln? Naja, Aragron wäre eine Alternative. Oder dieser Schönling. Aber die sind es nicht wert, dass ich meine gepflegten Finger wegen ihnen schmutzig mache! Aber der Sau der, der hat es verdient! Auf jeden Fall!", erklärte Boromir Ronny sein Tun. „Ähm, ich enttäusch dich nicht gern, Schatzi, aber „Lass-die-Sau-raus" steht hier drüben und nicht da, wo du schon die ganze Zeit hinschlägst!", versuchte diese vorsichtig ihren Gegenüber aufzuklären. „Wie bitte? Willst du mich an der Nase herum führen? Warum machst du das Ronny? Bin ich dir nicht mehr gut genug? Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Sag es mir bitte!", brach ihr Teilzeitgeliebter daraufhin in Tränen aus. Warum machte sie das? Warum deckte sie diesen Sau? Warum wollte sie nicht erkennen, dass er, Boromir, sie von diesem Widerling erlöst hatte? Hatte sie einen anderen? Das konnte nicht sein! Sie war die einzige, der er das Geheimnis seiner Fleckenhaare jemals erzählt hatte und außer ihr wusste das nur noch Faramir (dachte er zumindest…Gimli hatte schon einen langen Brief mit netten Anekdoten nach Hause geschrieben…). Sie brach ihm sein Herz, wenn sie jetzt einfach gehen sollte. Aber wohin würde sie gehen? Er würde ihr bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Dieser Mord musste ihn doch mehr mitgenommen haben, als er gedacht hatte. Er war eben kein Mann für Grausamkeiten. Er hatte nun einmal einen weichen Kern. Zählte das denn gar nichts mehr? Total erschöpft ob dieser außergewöhnlichen Hirnaktivitäten ließ sich Boromir schließlich schluchzend zu Boden sinken. Nach wenigen Minuten spürte er, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn legten und er liebevoll in den Schlaf gewiegt wurde. „Ach Ronny", seufzte er noch, bevor er sich abschließend wunderte, wie kräftig die Kleine in der letzten Zeit geworden war. Dann verabschiedete er sich ins Land der Träume…

A/N: Tja, was soll ich sagen...


	33. Dickes Dickicht

A/N: Oh Wunder! Ein neues Kapitel...

* * *

„Boromir! Boooori! Schaaaatz, wo bist du?", hörte man bald darauf Ronny rufen, währen sie das Dickicht aus dem Weg räumend durch den Wald eilte. Der Gondorianer hatte sich plötzlich schluchzend abgewandt und war tiefer in den Wald hineingelaufen. Von Zeit zu Zeit blieb sie stehen und lauschte, bis sie endlich ein leises Wimmern hörte. „Bori? Schaaatz!" „Uuuuuuh! Mmmm! Uuuuhuuuu!", war alles was Ronny zur Antwort bekam, doch das genügte. Das Heulen und Schluchzen war aus dem Busch links von ihr gekommen. Mühsam suchte sich die Furchtlose einen Weg zu ihrem geliebten Schmusebären und nach einiger Anstrengung (die Äste und Zweige der Büsche und Bäume nannten sich schließlich hoheitsvoll „dickstes Dickicht des dicken Dickichts") hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

„Bori! Oh, mein armer Schatz! Was ist denn los? Mmh? Komm, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!" „ Sie sind alle so böse zu mir! Sie lassen mich nicht mehr los! Sie wollen mich hier behalten! Sie halten mich fest, die Blöden!", jammerte der Getarnte (seine gescheckten Haare kamen nun immer deutlicher zum Vorschein, da Boromir kein „Kackebraun" mehr hatte um den Ansatz nachzufärben. Und in Lothlorien war er zu sehr mit Ronny beschäftigt gewesen, als dass er sich eine Tönung von Galadriel erbeten hätte. Das hatte er doch glatt vergessen. Durch dieses Missgeschick war er jetzt aber im Wald perfekt getarnt, da auch seine gondorianische Kleidung schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.) „Oh, mein armer Kleiner! Wer ist denn „sie"?", fragte Ronny sanft, nahm den Krieger in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Na sie!", antwortete Boromir und gestikulierte mit bösem Gesicht wild hin und her. „Ähm, Bori – Schatz? Das sind Bäume und Sträucher, die stehen da ganz unschuldig und tun dir überhaupt nichts", versuchte Ronny ganz vorsichtig, sie wollte den großen starken Mann ja nicht verletzen, einzuwenden. „Doch! Dass tun sie wohl! Sie halten mich immer fest, wenn ich weitergehen will!", trotzte Ronny's Liebling und verschränkte entschlossen seinen Arme, während er immer noch im Schoß seiner Angebeteten lag, die nun die Augen verdrehte und innerlich tief Luft holte. „Ahh! Jetzt sehe ich sie auch! Das sind aber wirklich ganz hinterlistige Pflänzchen, aber weißt du was? Ich werde dich beschützen! Weißt du, die haben Angst vor starken Frauen, die werden uns schon durchlassen müssen! Komm, steh auf!", versuchte Ronny es mit einer List, die auch wunderbar klappte. Was man mit ein bisschen Fantasie und pädagogischer Sensibilität alles erreichen konnte!

Murmelnd rappelte sich Boromir auf und versteckte sich dann sofort hinter dem Lockenkopf. Naja. Er versuchte sich zu verstecken, doch da Ronny weder die Größte, noch die Breiteste war, sah die ganze Szene eher lächerlich als beängstigend aus. „So, jetzt werden wir uns da durchschlagen und dann gehen wir ganz schnell ins Lager zurück, OK?", versicherte sich Ronny der Aufmerksamkeit ihres Anhängsels und begann langsam auf das Gestrüpp zuzugehen. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Ronny plötzlich das Gefühl, dass die Dinger wirklich lebten und ihr den Weg verwehren wollten. „Nana, jetzt lass dich nur nicht verrückt machen!", redete sich das Mädchen selber Mut zu und streckte ihre Hand aus, um den ersten Busch zur Seite zu schieben. Doch Boromir schien die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Der Ast schien sich gegen ihre Hand zu wehren und drückte sie mit aller Kraft zurück. „He, was soll denn das? Ich hab dir doch schließlich nichts getan. Lass mich doch bitte wieder raus, ja?", versuchte Ronny ihr Glück beim Grünzeug auch mit gutem Zureden, doch das schien hier nicht halb so gut zu klappen wie bei ihrem gondorianischen Schützling. „Na gut, wenn du uns nicht freiwillig durchlässt, werde ich dir eben Feuer unterm Hintern machen müssen! Ich hab dich ja nett gefragt, aber wer nicht hören will muss eben fühlen! Also, letzte Chance: entweder ihr Büsche lasst uns unbeschadet aus diesem dicksten Dickicht des dicken Dickichts raus oder ich werde euch eure netten kleinen Wurzeln ansengen! Überlegt es euch!", griff Ronny schließlich zu härteren Mitteln. Und siehe da – die Büsche und Bäume gaben den Weg frei und bildeten für die zwei Unpflanzlichen sogar einen Blättertunnel, der zudem mit wunderschönen Blüten geschmückt war. Im tiefsten Inneren verwünschten die Beasteten das Mädchen aber, das von irgendjemandem den streng geheimen Beruhigungssatz erfahren haben musste. Aber diesen Verräter würden sie auch noch finden! Es konnte eigentlich nur dieser Waldläufer da, der sich hier als der Boss aufspielte oder das Goldlöckchen, der dachte, er wisse einfach alles über Bäume und Büsche, da er ja in Düsterwald aufgewachsen war, gewesen sein. Aber dafür würde der Schuldige büßen müssen! Der Wald hatte schon Späher und Spionen ausgeschickt, die die beiden in Frage kommenden nun genauestens beobachteten und prüften. In der Zwischenzeit zog sich der Rest des Grünzeugs zur Beratung über die bevorstehende Bestrafung zurück.

Von den seltsamen Vorgängen im Dickicht bekam Ronny nichts mit, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Boromir so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Lager zurückzubringen. Das wurde jedoch dadurch erschwert, dass sich der Krieger immer wieder umdrehte um dem Wald böse und misstrauische Blick zuzuwerfen und ihn anzubrüllen: „Ich weiß, dass du was ausheckst, aber das kannst du vergessen! Ich habe eine Beschützerin bei mir! Da hast du keine Chance du Grünzeug du!" Ronny betet innständig, dass keiner ihrer Reisegefährten, vor allem aber nicht Nova oder Josie dieses Gebrüll hörte, was unweigerlich zu einem Lachkrampf der beiden geführt hätte. Sie gab ja zu, dass die Szene urkomisch aussehen musste, schließlich sah man nicht alle Tage einen ausgewachsenen Krieger in voller Ausrüstung, der sich von einem kleinen Mädchen in Elbenumhang und zerfetzten Hosen nachziehen ließ und einen Wald aufs Übelste beschimpfte. Gott sei dank entdeckte Ronny plötzlich den Rauch des Lager-Lagerfeuers und nachdem sie Boromir so weit gebracht hatte, dass er seine Verwünschungen und Flüche nur noch flüsterte, zerrte sie ihn weiter und setzte ihn dann mit dem Rücken zum Wald neben Nova, die ihn Beaufsichtigen sollte, währen sich Ronny aufmachte, um Aragorn und Legolas zu finden…


End file.
